


Silent Till I Yell

by alsilence



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Ancestor is not very happy, Angst, Childhood Sweethearts, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Lewis and Vivi are married, In which Vivi is more reckless than she has ever been and every ghost goes to mom mode, M/M, Multi, Roommates, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Vivi sacrifices her future to bring her boys back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsilence/pseuds/alsilence
Summary: “What if I cannot stop worrying? One too many break-downs, and I will not be fun to be around. When we were young we had no worries, and I am too old to carry her young soul. What if you… don’t fall in love with me?”Twenty years passed since Arthur went missing, and Vivi sacrifices the life she built with Lewis' ghost to change the course of future. There is one way to prevent the incident that took Lewis' life, and Vivi will learn you can't force someone to love you, but you can lose the love you had.





	1. Good-Morning

This is not a farewell. I will not give up on you, any of you! That was what Vivi believed, fought for. Her thread of life, really. Between part-time jobs one after another, freelance works, she could only relax for short amounts of time. For there to be a project to be funded, for there was only one way to live on: saving her friends from their undeserved fate this time. She had to make sure. She had to….

  
Blue strands between the relaxing caress of the comb in her hand, there her years were, tired and yet unaccepting. She was sitting on her… their bed, looking at the mirror propped to wall; white frame had become yellowish hue long ago. The mattress was soft in the room sun illuminated through the curtains half-closed. It was risky, for a peek someone had could reveal a secret too confusing yet terrifying: her spouse was not alive and never looked like your average handsome guy with brawns for brains as one would assume. Far-fetched even if Lewis was alive, knowing he was as charming as he was smart. And she fell for him like leaf which got caught to the flow of the water.

  
_“Love, are you there?”_ He talked softly, for a guy with a ghost voice which sent chills down one’s spine. That one used to be her before the mysteries of his death were revealed, and the reason he came back to haunt was erased. … If she was honest, maybe a little longer than that, her fear lingered.

  
There used to be four, then three. Then four again, for a short moment before it fell back to three again. Vivi had this gang of close friends to bring light to rather scary parts of life and death. Paranormal investigators aka bunch of nerds, brought together for little adventures. She thought they were taking it seriously, that it was alright to have fun too sometimes. That nothing could hurt them if they were cautious enough. They got each other’s backs, so _no one could get to them_.

  
A sob got stuck in her throat as she stopped combing her hair, her gaze threatened to look at the face of so-called friend who failed them. She could not bring herself not to look though, at the face of this middle-aged woman, who figured life a bit too fast or late depending on whom you asked. She wasn’t supposed to hate herself, or be afraid of her reflection again. Her spouse had talked to her about this, but everyone had those little moments of doubt. Some more nightmarish then the others.

  
His hand touched softly upon her shoulder, asking a silent permission. She tried to smile for him, but her lips could not stop shaking, her tears too close to fall. Hah. She was too sad this time to even ignore the weight of guilt upon her shoulders.

  
“Someone woke up from wrong side, I assume.” Lewis said light-heartedly. You would not touch a wound that did not open yet, but you sure could try to bring some bandages. She wasn’t a Yukino for nothing; her family was a band of fighters in face of life. She would not decline help, or she wouldn’t be here to begin with. Be where a solution was so near. A life they could win back!

  
“I did. I should have woken up seeing your cute face.” She rubbed her eye to ease the pain a bit, the tension already doing wonders with a morning headache. “How is my boyfriend today?”

  
“Husband.” He corrected, a pride showing in his posture as he raised his head and closed his eyes, a pseudo-smile adorning the skeletal face.

  
“Garbage man.”

  
“Your boyfriend, go on.”

  
“Ahem.” She faked clear her throat, shooting a mischievous glance at her defeated spouse. “Did you sleep well? You ready for some physics defying awesomeness? Because I am sure this is the day we manage to do it!” She forget about the melancholy for now, not noticing with Lewis being there lifted her spirits immediately.

  
“Well, I can take a nap-“ Lewis started to steal naptime with Vivi, but the squeezed eyes were enough to pass as a warning. “I am ready to work alongside you, Mrs. Angry Face, but you gotta pay up the price first.” He leaned over, Vivi planting a kiss on his cheek. “Done. Give me a min to get dressed, and you should too! I may call Earnie to come work with us. You don’t wanna scare him to death.” “The tech guy?” Lewis asked sitting next to her and throwing his arm around her. “He has a name, you know.” “A bad one.” “You are a meanie. A big meanie.” She pinched his cheeks, and could not take her hands off his face as it looked more human again. The feeling was not there, but the illusion of the still young man made her freeze for a second.

  
“You let go of yourself lately, you have very chubby cheeks now.” Vivi teased, taking her hands back to fall on her lap in a rush. “Oh? Said the blue fluff who ate a fridge-full of sweets in one go yesterday! You should look at yourself, missie.” “I am still growing! I need my nutrients to grow!” “Fourty years is right past that territory though. I used to be human once, I know how it is.” She faked a gasp at the accusation and then they both laughed. As their sweet laughter faded it felt like it was a good morning. Sun shone bright upon them. A new day for some, the final day for others. Vivi and Lewis were the others.

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

  
Ideas were worthless. Until you get to process them into something you touched, there was no way to convince people, or get help. Vivi tried her best to get this project funded for many years, and it was mostly a failure, but she did it with a little bit of help from a ghost. Once she got the machine roaring in their basement, those guys with fancy talks gave her what she wanted.

  
The project? A time machine. Hah.. Vivi could not be honest though, that would pique too much unwanted attention, and she needed none of that. A fake one was put on front, and the help she hired had to change after some time before they figured out what she was going for.

  
It meant nothing if everyone had a chance to use it, abuse it. Time was fragile, her patience too. She knew this was wrong. To play against time itself, to challenge it one more time. She never listened. When time dared to touch its dirty hands on her loved ones, nothing mattered. So there she was, shooing the men in her basement saying shift was over. It was… done. It was really done. This had to be the last piece she needed, the last push.

  
Once she closed the front door behind them, after waving them goodbye and offering a smile, Vivi sighed and leaned on the door, sliding down. A purr left Lewis as he floated closer, crouching down in front of her, smiling. “Vivi?” “Hush, my head is too loud.” “Do you wanna take a break- oh come on!” Vivi stood up too fast, heading back to basement. “That was not a challenge, love! You know that! Take a break!”

  
“It’s done! All those years of work had paid off! We can finally relax now, Lulu! We can finally do it!” Vivi went down the stairs three at a time, excitement coursing through the small body of hers, worrying Lewis beyond imaginable.  
“I don’t think you know how to relax, but sure. Just take it slow, please. We haven’t discussed who will go yet, nor the details of the plan.” Lewis said as he appeared before her, forced to float backwards as she did not stop her pacing.

  
“It had been too long, can’t you see? We do not know how much I can remember, or how close my connection will be to past! We have to do it now!” There the machine was, just as the ghost planned. God, she missed-“Oh, um.. Lewis.. I...” She stopped finally, looking at her spouse as she tied her hair. She could not stop still for one second, could she?

  
“Yes?”

  
“I... I am ready to recall the plan one last time.” Her smile, worrying.

  
“Go ahead.” No use to argue with her, once she picked a fight, she would not stop. She was determined to do this now, and Lewis was… not ready at all. She could see that doubt in his sockets, pink light flaring in them. His floating locket was still broken and short of glow looked even darker and sadder than before. She kind of felt sorry for him, but she believed in herself too much to give any justification to his worries. It was going to be alright.

  
“I will set it to go as far back as possible, within the year the incident happened only. There, I will have a month or four depending on how strong my connection is. If lucky, I can give us all a safety protocol and when you.. fall, you will be able to save yourself.” There was another way. “I will do my best to change the course of events that led us to that cave, maybe searching other places first and sending other investigators there through anonymous rumors.” She would never put others on harm’s way. This was Lewis’ tainted way of doing things, since the day hate came over him. Yet, for her plan to succeed, he could not know her real intention. He would never allow it. He would never understand. She loved him too much, and she accepted Lewis had to pay a price to be brought back to haunt.

  
He would not accept love from anyone else but Vivi, the locket only allowed that, and even his dear family could not cross the walls his new existence built. He could not comprehend love that was compassionate, the kind that was forgiving. 

And Vivi needed someone to fall for them. To break the cycle.

  
This ghost? _Could never not be jealous._

  
“No matter what you do, we will head to cave on that day. If the spirit already possessed someone before, we will be free.” His voice did not indicate he was suspicious, but she still felt guilty for lying to him. “I will pull you back to present once time is up. In order to do that, you will jump off the ledge, and I will be waiting on the ground to catch you in my arms.”

  
“If the cave did not change too drastically by that time, I know which parts are less dangerous to fall.” I have to be the one to fall that day so you won’t. She thought to herself, but knew saying that would upset Lewis. It took years for Vivi to convince Lewis this was a good idea. And more so to make him let her. “I.. I will be fine. I just…” She was angry at herself for being weak in front of him. “What if ‘you’ try to stop me?” Or Arthur… Ouch.

  
“I would be in shock to even attempt to. In my mortal body there are no crazy reflexes.”

  
“But you will surely catch me.”

  
“You know your boyfriend, don’t you?”

  
_“Husband.”_ She corrected this time, smiling.

  
“Husband..” He was taken back, but shook his head to continue. “You need to remember that. Remember our struggles.” How could she forget? Oh. Okay, Lewis read her mind apparently, and smirked. “But you need to adapt too. Be your young, reckless self. You have to fill the past Vivi’s shoes.”

  
“What if I cannot stop worrying? One too many break-downs, and I will not be fun to be around. When we were young we had no worries, and I am too old to carry her young soul. What if you… don’t fall in love with me?” Would he still love her when she was not the one she used to be? The years changed her, and those years were remembered with a haze.

  
Lewis kneeled in front of her to get to her eye level, and she was met with his soft gaze. “I would fall for you, even if we were far apart or world go dark, or we weren’t even in the plane of existence, love. You would need to erase me to stop me from loving you.” He leaned in for a kiss which she gladly obliged. The tears flowing down her cheeks were only now noticed. She wiped them off to her sweater. She would be doing that a lot in future.. or past. She was going to be alone in her misery, but she knew she could get happiness to share with a company in that time. She was going to save them all.

  
“You know I love you, right? Just saying.”

  
“Oh, the fierce blur fluff has gone soft!”

  
“Yeah, you bet!” She leaped to hug him tightly; the flames that made his hair tickling side of her face. She let herself relax in his embrace as he answered just as tight.

  
“You don’t have to-… worry. I know you can do this.” Lewis said, holding her with all his might, yet softly to avoid taking her breath away. “You can go there, knock some sense to all of us, and be back without us knowing it. You need to… You have to return, so don’t do anything stupid.” Oh, he was trying so hard not to show his anger. Well, she had accepted this too, it was his very nature to respond to unknown with anger since he came back. …. Vivi wished she wasn’t this harsh on him, but part of her wanted to hate him so that she would not miss him. It was going to hurt not to be as close as they were now. It was going to hurt to sleep alone at night. And seeing Arthur’s face after all that happened, knowing what she knew…

 

She would not stop crying if she did not forget, but she had to remember. For their sake.

  
“I know only few seconds will pass before I return, but promise me to keep it secret.” Mystery would not take this lightly, and she never wanted to ~~anger~~  worry his magical companion his ancestors fought so hard to ~~tame~~ befriend.

  
“I will not let him get inside the house, besides; he should be with the forest right now.”

  
“You are not expecting me to believe Mystery would stick around for long enough to hide this, are you?”

  
“No, but she owes me a favor.” For the hand Vivi lost, she presumed. He held onto that ‘favor’ for so long, and it did not surprise her. At least Lewis did not end up killing the tree lady too. This was a very innocent request given the circumstances.

  
“Are we talking labyrinths or worse?” Vivi asked, letting go of the hug as she fixed her glasses, and went over the machine’s control panel.

  
“Worse.” Lewis said, and honestly? Vivi didn't wanna know. She was still skeptical about the friendship between two that blossomed out of sudden.

  
“Well, I... I gotta go now, no?”

  
“With your tech and my magic, it will take only a minute to charge it up.” And this was the missing part of the plan for all those people that worked on this time machine. No one expected it, so it had stayed discreet despite everything. If his ghost could help, they could finish this much earlier and without help. …

  
“Ready.” Lewis said, as Vivi was too deep in her thoughts to realize the magic taking place as pink flames turned the machine a purple-ish black, and one of the spikes that decorated it pierced tip of her fingers slightly.

  
This was what she wanted for past twenty years. This was what all her shifts and over-time paid the expenses of. This was what she… It didn’t matter. It was here now. She could not be afraid.

  
_Yet she was._

  
“I will see you soon, Lewis. I promise. I will fix everything.”

  
“I know.”

  
“I will make you proud.”

  
“I already am.”

  
“I love you.” She took a few steps back, for only she could go back in time. The urge to hug him one last time screamed in her mind.

  
“Vivi, do not carry this burden alone. Promise me to tell me everything once it is over. Tell me what we went through. Tell me what you achieved. Promise me.”

  
Vivi hesitated but there was no time, and he had accepted everything she wanted already. She could do one thing for him. “I will tell you everything. I will.”

  
And she would. In an awkward moment of silence, she noticed the light of pink hair did not flicker even a bit. That she was not breathing. Everything was frozen in time. But she was still here.

  
She was still here. What if it didn’t work? Would she stay like this forever? For eternity? This wasn’t supposed to happen! It couldn’t end like this!

  
A hot pain struck her, a headache beyond imaginable. Unbearable. She could not scream.

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

The scream echoed in Yukino household, and her grandma was the first to rush there, turning on the light, to see her granddaughter disoriented and heaving. Vivi was clutching her chest, and tears fell down. She looked like a mess.

  
Her grandma asked something she could not focus on understanding. She could not even guess which language it was in. Everything was too much. Her memories were too much to fit in her head, it felt like it would burst open any second.

  
Vivi hugged her grandma back, not noticing how time passed, and everything was too fast. She cried until she couldn’t. Her parents were out for a dinner. Mystery was there licking her hand, trying to get her pet him. It always calmed Vivi to pet his puppy, or used to. No, it still did.

  
Lewis. She did not forget Lewis. She could not forget how she lost both Lewis and Arthur. She could not forget what happened in that cave.

  
She was going to make Arthur fall in love with them. That was the way. She had to.

  
Everything else? Just a blur. All she could remember was ghosts, and how her vision was blurry more than she remembered. She would get it checked. For now, she was falling asleep again, holding her grandma’s hand and letting his puppy curl up next to her. Everything would be better in the morning. She would have time to deal with things in the morning. The heartache would be gone in the morning. Everything would make sense in the morning.

  
They would be here in the morning.


	2. Still Young Soul

Her alarm went off in the loudest setting possible, startling Vivi from sleep. She almost fell down from bed but managed to lean back to bed, and turned it off hastily. Wow. Since when one needn’t a ghost to softly whisper you love words to wake you up? … _Since when that was something she was used to?_

Vivi went back to sleep and only got up again by the terror of being late to work at ‘Tome Tomb’ the comic shop, and her coworker Chloe would be pissed! … Who was this Chloe exactly? Oh.. Yeah, that nerd who showed up to store in cosplay, and pestered her non-stop to join her crew to mess with paranormal and die like everyone she loved! … What the heck was that?!

Her mind froze for a second, and then Vivi shook off the thoughts to get ready, a distant headache could not stop her. She wrapped her scarf around her neck as she filled her mouth with whatever tasty dish her family prepared for breakfast. Her mother and father were back from the night out it seemed, and Vivi was glad to see them. Grandma looked a tad worried, but she was sure it was nothing. Mystery quickly followed after her as she left home but was stopped. “I will come back later, okay? Wait for me at home!” She said sweetly to her sad puppy, and walked fast towards the store.

A car slowed down after a while near her, and someone leaned their head towards her. Um.. Maybe they wanted to ask directions, but she was busy and late and god, this headache was a bit too much. Did she cry yesterday? She could barely remember what her nightmare was about, or if it was a dream so sweet, its ending brought tears to her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I am in rush! Please ask someone else-..” Vivi could see the face now; it was no one other than Arthur.

“Hey, Vivi. Do you want a ride? I mean, you will get there faster if-..” He was interrupted as she quickly took his offer.

“Morning, Artie. This is not yours, is it?” Oh.. Maybe the time was not right to call each other nicknames? What was the date? Oh, she was so confused yet she managed to hide it in a few seconds.

“Um.. Yeah, it’s my old neighbor’s. I am going to take it to them, but I am sure they won’t mind. Tome Tomb is on the way anyway.” Arthur talked, managing to keep his smile unchanged. The guy was really good at it. “Tonight we are going out to that haunted house, right?”

“Well, you are not even addressing it directly, it’s no fun!”

“… The house of torture. It’s not that cool to deserve that name, you know that.”

“Our job is not to criticize it, Arthur. At least not before investigation.” She chuckled a bit. “Well, I hope our new requirement: snacks will be there too. The ones your big friend does.”

“Yeah, Lewis will bring them, but I thought you were going to prohibit them after the incident.”

“The one where our cupcake got possessed? It was an adorable abomination. It won’t happen again, and I kind of like the free sweets aspect of the job, you know.” The car stopped in front of the store. “Thanks, King. If you have free time, come over in my shift, okay? I know few comics you will adore, and can get you a discount!”

“Sure, Vivi. See you around.” They waved at each other once she got out, and she rushed inside. She was not late at all, thanks to Arthur. Oh, what would she do without her responsible and helpful friends?

She greeted everyone, and Chloe was already making cool jokes. She loved her friends from work, where did the thought of Chloe being annoying come from? Well, she could always blame it on the podcasts she had been listening to.

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

“Heya, welcome to Tome Tomb.” She greeted a customer, her mind elsewhere. “What can I help you with?

“I am not sure, Miss. Maybe you would be so kind to call Miss Yukino here?” The man said. Oh, they meant assistant manager. Sure… Wait, she was the assistant manager.

She raised her gaze to meet his, her new crush. Maybe even the first, if you don’t count fictional men. You should always count fictional men. “Ah, Lewis, you tricked me!”

“No I did not!”

“You did! I thought I was talking to a mysterious gentleman, not a cute chef!” She smiled, getting shy a bit. Lewis was already blushing hearing the fact. He was a cute guy. She wondered if he was seeing anyone.

“I-I have come to bring the order for the shop. Hahah… It’s nice that you are working here. I mean- it’s nice that you order from us. I-It’s good to cook for you… all. Hahah..” Oh, he was too freaking cute!

“I would not mind if you cooked for me specifically. I am free this evening, and next, and the next.” She winked with a big grin on her face as she was teasing him mercilessly.

“Oh, food arrived!” Chloe came and interrupted their moment, but Vivi knew she would sneak one more wink before he went. She was very cruel like that! Devil incarnate!

As Chloe was paying for the order, Vivi tried hard not to stare at this gentle giant. He was so tall, and it was such a pity this guy was not taken yet. Such a shame… Was she a bad person for hoping he was single? (God, they knew each other ver a year now and this tension never wore off.)

“Um.. See you around later?” Lewis asked shyly as he was heading back. Vivi stepped forward and pulled him slightly from his shirt.

“Thank you. I m-mean. The snacks were heavenly.”

“And hellish. That is our motto.” Lewis said, smiling like the angel he was! This boy was too pure for this world! How the heck he had such a soft heart under those big muscles and hellish charisma! … He was tainting her, she used his words.

“Will you go out with me?” Vivi did her best to keep a straight face.

“E-EXCUSE ME?” That was the quietest scream she ever heard? Lewis did not have it in him to cause a scene.

“And Arthur. You know. The investigation..?” She played the fool, looking very innocently.

“I-I… OF COURSE. HA HA… UM… SEE YOU GUYS LATER. DON’T FORGET TO PICK ME UP, HAHAH…” That was the fastest Lewis left the shop, and Vivi could not help but laugh at the cuteness of this guy. What do you mean she had the biggest blush on her cheeks? That was a lie!

“You are going to kill the guy.” Her boss Duet said as Chloe was already opening the packages in staff room, ready to eat. “Go easy on him.”

“He likes it though.”

“Likes having his heart go in light speed? I don’t think so. I could hear his heartbeat over the counter.”

“That’s because he needs a big heart for that enormous body!” Vivi faked a gasp. “Are you shaming him?”

“You can’t fool me into your traps, girl. Now, get going. Your break will be over before you eat.”

“You are no fun…” Vivi whined.

“You take that back!” Duet was offended of course, he was fun to be around and he knew it. “Come on.”

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

After the shift, she went back to house, preparing her backpack with flash lights, bag of salt, first aid-kit what have you. She was the leader of this team, and she was never going unprepared! This was serious business. ... She should not drag them around to play pretend and look for actual jobs from people that were haunted, of course, but lately there weren't any calls to Mystery Gang. She should not worry the team about it though.

Her fingers trailed to her phone, to find a number... She didn't notice how she ended up looking at the photos of her team... They were so happy, and all the pranks were recorded. Sleepy selfies, group shots. They looked so happy. They used to..?

Her breath fell short as her hands shook. She… She was forgetting something. It was not funny how you could not remember what you were forgetting. She only knew it was related to dream she had last night. What was it? She knew it was very important, like her life depended on it! What was it?

She did not feel well. She could not back out of their plan on the last second either. Actually she could, she always advised Lewis and Arthur to do just that! But she was their leader and she should have that luxury! She was their…

Her sight went blurry again despite her glasses, and she had to sit on the ground, looking at her backpack blankly. Thoughts were overwhelming, she did not know if her brain was working too fast or not at all.

She closed her eyes to focus, she had to remember! She promised! To whom? She was scared, lost, and she did not even know the reason! It was like fighting a ghost with no corporeal body! Hah… She could barely breathe. Everything seemed hopeless, everything was too much. It was overwhelming. She had no time to waste, they were waiting for her! They… They indeed were waiting for her to save them.

 _Oh_ … Vivi understood now. There were limits to how she could act. If she acted with the knowledge of future solely, she would lose her memories again. A day was already wasted. She… She was failing on day one! Why did she come back? Why was she the one who survived?! If it was Lewis, he would protect himself and Arthur! He would not let him get hurt. He would be calm in a situation like this! He would… He would tell her how much he loved her and his embrace would scare the bad thoughts away. He would say she was safe and sound.

He was alive. Vivi had made it to the past, and it was before the incident! Even before they started dating! Well, they only accepted they were official after a year, so… She had approximately three months before the day she lost Lewis. Arthur was already feeling left out with Lewis and Vivi being a thing, even if they did not admit it.

Was it too late for him? She… She had to calm down before she forgot again! What if she could not get her memories back this time? What then?

She snapped out of it when she heard the car honk coming from outside. She had to wash her face, finish preparing and… act normal. She could do that. She had to.

She only realized Mystery tugging at her sleeve worriedly. “Sorry… I am okay now. I just… I was sad about finishing a book too fast, you know? It was such a good read, I wish I took my time to enjoy it instead of rushing.” Mystery did not believe any of it, but she had to get up anyway. She quickly texted Arthur saying she would be out in five minutes. … Arthur was alive. … No! No, she could not ponder on it, she had to be the leader, do the stupid stuff her young-self did, and enjoy it! She… She could try talking with Lewis to see if she could warn him in any way, later.

 •._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

The radio were playing something up-beat as Lewis drove them this time, and Vivi was trying her hardest not obsessing over the fact Arthur was in backseats alone, possibly spiraling down all the bad feelings, being angry at her for stealing his best-friend from him and… She had to snap out of it! God, she was such a mess. This is what adults felt like when they saw teenagers, right? Going through all the crappy things in life and knowing teens’ fate would be no different. This was her idea to start this crew, and she thought she did something good and meaningful with her life! Yes, she had helped some supernatural beings to feel better so they could pass peacefully or stop hurting humans, or eased people who did nothing to move out of their haunted house, but was it worth it when she could never help the people around her?

…She lost control.

 •._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

“It was amazing!” She said, with all her excitement as she jumped on her spot, and she could sweep Lewis right off his feet! Well, in this almost drunken happiness, she could! And she did, picking him up, and spinning him around! Pressed to her chest of course, he was too tall be spun freely with her limited strength!

Lewis looked redder than she remembered… Well, she was wearing rosy glasses, plus she just beat him at strength championship! She put him back gently to ground, offering him and Arthur a high-five.

Lewis was too shy to talk much during their way back. Vivi could not understand why, but at least she was talking with Arthur more than usual, which eased her for some reason? Maybe it was Arthur’s voice that made her feel like that. He was funny, he was not as brave when it came to monsters and such, but the guy owned it! He was making more jokes about it as he was getting genuine reaction from Vivi and Lewis. This was how it should be… They should be there for each other. …

The dark feeling embraced her once she waved them goodbye. She arrived home, and it was time to relax. … She could not feel relaxed for the first time in her own bed, turning from one side to other, her body too stiff. Maybe it was the flu, Duet had sneezed a few times today. She could sue him for ruining her perfect health. Hah. Maybe it was the work stress?

(...she remembered. She didn't want to. Everything lost its color, and she didn't want to feel like everything was terrible. If she could, she would scream.)

It was their impending doom, wasn’t it? And how she could not stop herself from reverting to her normal self? She was disappearing already. She did not even manage to talk to them herself! It was like her body had an auto-pilot, and it would not listen to her if she stepped out of the line. Vivi knew what it meant. She would watch them die once again. She would fail them once again. She would cause them to kill one another. She would be one to blame. It didn’t happen yet, but no one could guarantee it would not happen again when she was like this! Oh god, what was she going to do?

Her phone buzzed, and she had nothing better to do then checking it. It better not be the ads this time!

Lewis Pepper;; [I know it’s late, but I found this article you might enjoy while browsing. Let me know what you think! :) ]

The next message was a link, and a quick look was enough to know where their next destination was.

[It’s the bomb! Let me search further tomorrow, we can go there the day after! Thanks for sharing!] She texted him back.

The realization hit her just now. She could reach him, she was her old self while texting! She could use this until she was calm enough to talk to him in person! Oh… What could she write? She would worry him or scare him off if she went for the truth from the start. What could she do?

[Lewis, are you asleep?]

He texted fast. [Not yet :) What’s on your mind?]

Thanks for being here would be good to write, right? But writing I’m grateful that you are with me would alarm him. Saying he was on her mind would be too fast. What could she do?  He was a kind guy but not the one she should tire with her worries. She was not that close to him yet. She had no right.

[I did not embarrass you in front your friend, did I? I was just too excited. I know Arthur would not think less of you just because a girl could lift more than you do.] Sent.

Her usual self was brave to be so close to Lewis from the start. And Lewis was a lot more naïve than she remembered. When he blushed- Oh she knew why he blushed! Her young-self was very clueless or did not care at all, did she? She couldn’t help but smile.

Lewis Pepper;; [Not at all. I just did not expect you to be that strong when you were so small :) Arthur did tease me a bit though. I will double the amount of stuff I carry around tomorrow to compensate.]

She muffled her giggles. It was wrong to enjoy herself when they were in danger, and with all the responsibility she had! Yet, she was charmed by him, it was new and exciting! It was not supposed to be, but was. [You should say that to my face, legs. >:3 Unlike you I have normal human proportions, you are cheating with eighty-percent leg!]

[Oh, I will if you want it that much, but know it’s hard to crouch down to your level. You are asking of me a hard task. :) ] He had to guts to write that! This handsome, perfectly adorable guy!

[What if I asked something different but just as hard?] She texted right after, without wasting time.

[What is it? :) ] Lewis replied.

‘Can you promise me you will always be this cheerful no matter what happens in future?’ She wrote, pondered, and deleted. It was pushing it too hard. [Will you go out with me? I really like you but I am no angel like you. I am grumpy and very short as you said, it will be difficult to endure me.]

She really did that. She did not grow up even one bit, did she?

There was no reply for five minutes straight. (Somewhere far away, a dude was woken up from sleep with his friend calling him persistently, to scream through the phone. The call just ended.) And there it was.

[Yes.]


	3. Feeling Blue, Ice Blue

The next morning, she was surprised to find herself in control still. Maybe it was the patience of excitement that kept you going till you see what you wanted to see. She was not sure, and as she chose one of the blues in her wardrobe. It summarized her mood perfectly. She even allowed herself to giggle at her own joke. She took her time to comb her hair, thanks to waking up early she had enough time for everything. She did it, didn’t she? She asked him out, and in a very cowardly way that did not fit her past self at all. Who would not ask such an important question to someone’s face? This was very upsetting, but she couldn’t care. She just wanted to see if Lewis had accepted it out of pity. Maybe this was the end of their relationship. Maybe this was for the better. Arthur had pushed Lewis to his death due to her taking Lewis away. If she lost Lewis completely, this would be for the better. She was the reason their lives went terribly.

Vivi went down the stairs slowly, and saw only her grandma was awake. Oh. It was too early to wake up, perhaps? It was just 5am, her young-self did not wake up in the last second, did she? …. Or her old-self was too cautious and worn-down, being up early did not seem like a chore. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. This day was going to be very different. ... She even started jumping a few stairs at once, feeling on top of the world. How she would go on without Lewis as her boyfriend, she never knew. It was too fast to ask him out like that but she had no regrets.

She slipped on the wet surface of last few stairs, and as she hit her head, her first urge was to muffle her scream, not to protect herself.

She attempted to stand up quickly, but her parents were already shouting from upstairs, asking if she was alright. Grandma helped her sit down as the… snow on the stairs molten. Well, she just hit her head, it was normal to see things that weren't there. It was worrying, yet, she could not care, she was messing up big time once again. She muttered an apology, saying she was alright, it was okay, it didn’t hurt at all! It did but no one had to know, and it wasn’t like she would die over a house accident. It didn’t even bleed.

She could barely concentrate on what was going on in present, she kept nodding, protesting if they talked of hospital, and did her best to smile off their worries.

Her head spun a bit, she held off from saying it aloud. It was something she had learnt, that youngsters would tell everything they went through in order to get help, a subconscious process. She knew only one that could help her was herself. … This was not how anyone supposed to feel, right? It was okay to ask for help… Why were her thoughts so troubling?

Surprisingly back of her head did not ache at all, but it was the front that made her want to cry a bit. Just a bit… Her head kept spinning and she could listen to her parents on this matter. She had to call in sick. … She felt sleepy, but it was the best to sleep under these circumstances, right?

“No, don’t worry, I will stay in and Grandma is with me anyway. Please go to work, mom, dad.. I will be better before you call to check on me, I promise!” She tried to look as strong and sweet as she could muster.

  
In the end they accepted halfheartedly, and she was grateful. Wow. She should not take the past for granted, for small mistakes could still affect the outcome. Like she did with messaging Lewis so inappropriately… Where did that stupidity come from? Late night was not the time to make decisions. ...Yep, there came regret.

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

  
It was not so bad to stay home, she had found out as time passed. Talking with Grandma and playing with Mystery from where she laid down was fun. Once she could stand up, she went to her room with Grandma’s help, and found her diaries. Reading these would clear her mind on the objective; she needed to be the Vivi everyone remembered.

  
She only stopped when she heard the car honk. It.. It was their van, actually Arthur’s van… Oh, he wanted to pick her up? That was very sweet of him, but he didn’t need to go out of his way to do it. She quickly texted Arthur that she was not going to work today but thanks for the offer, and to her confusion, Arthur said he wasn’t there.

  
…

  
What?

  
She went downstairs slowly, opened the door to see the pink silhouette of Lewis in the van. … She told Grandma she would be back in a minute, her head still spinning but she could endure. She wore her shoes, and went to his side. Why was he here? Why did he borrow the van?

  
“Good morning, Lewis.” She said shyly and tried to smile but… it was not natural. She was…afraid. Why was he here?

  
“Good morning. Um… I thought I would help you get to work in time… You know.”

  
“You didn’t need to. It’s very close to home, I can walk there. Besides, your work starts earlier than mine.” She tries to keep her balance by holding onto the car door, trying to pull it like she wanted to be close. … She indeed wanted to be close, but she knew it was almost impossible now.

  
“It’s alright; let me do this much for you.” Lewis said in that soft voice of his, the one he lost once he became a ghost. Oh, she missed it so much… “Are you alright?” Lewis asked worriedly, and she quickly raised her gaze. She had difficulty concentrating, this time physical reasons.

 

“Of course, I just…” She was gripping on the door too hard, wasn’t she? “I just had a small problem. I will stay home today. You can go.”

  
Before she could protest, Lewis opened the door slowly but took her into his arms fast. She probably looked too pale to his liking, like a ghost. Hah. She hoped not, though that would be a good twist. Maybe she wouldn’t go around killing people unlike a certain someone.

  
“What happened?” Lewis said, and Grandma was watching them from the window it seemed, as the curtain was pulled and she was out to ask Lewis to bring her inside. Vivi shouldn’t have stayed up that long.

  
“I am sorry, Grandma Yukino, she couldn’t stand so-…”

  
“Don’t talk nonsense, you are good.” Grandma said, and Vivi had trouble focusing on next exchange. It was her bed she was laying on, and it was her room now, the spooky faces she carved to her ceiling indicated.

  
"My brain feels like it's taking an acid bath." Vivi murmured, chuckling bitterly. Would she die from an ordinary house-incident, before she even fixed one thing? His hair casted a shadow over Lewis' face but she could 'see' the furrowed brows, also his lips looking like fine line. If he started biting his lip, he was mad and onto something and yup, there it was.

"We should go to-" Vivi rose too fast from the bed, holding Lewis, hand. Grandma left the room to hang Lewis' jacket, probably giving them time to get them talking about the nature of their relationship faster.

"NOPE. No hospitals! Just need to rest a bit. Please." Lewis looked at her hand with such a sad expression that Vivi started to feel terrible for worrying him. They just started dating, so they were basically friends. Lewis didn't need to pay this much attention to her. She was very silly to cause all these. ... She just had one job to do which was focusing on preventing the incident, and she was derailing so hard! She-

  
"Breathe..." The voice was silky and smooth, filled with so much love and care that Vivi was brought to tears. She always loved Lewis, and always would be loving him, but hearing his voice without the ghostly aura was a relief and a blessing. He was so calm and collected, and did not go any further than holding her hand. He really was a gentleman.

  
"I'm just... stressed about things. I am sorry. It felt too much." She raised her hand to wipe the tears, but Lewis had been quick, gently cupping her face and wiping the tears off with his thumb. He stayed quiet in an invitation for her to continue. Vivi knew if she spilt anything that was crucial, she would lose control. Yet, she needed the warmth and she needed Lewis. "I am scared of messing up. I acted too fast about our relationship, I am being too pushy."

  
"Would you like to start over?.." Lewis asked, and this should have panicked Vivi but he was so nice about it. "Do you regret it..?" Lewis gave one more push in the right direction.

  
"No! I love you so much to keep these feelings to myself anymore! I want to be with you. I just never-"

  
_"Then love me."_ Lewis smiled and fixed his hair slightly, his eyes not hidden behind the pink hair anymore, and the softest looks adorning them.

  
They both shared the fuzzy silence, and Lewis pulled her closer for a hug. This wasn't the first time they hugged each other, and not even the first shared after they confessed -he was married to him, or used to...-, but it still felt like the first time: special and unforgettable. Vivi let her tears flow freely, yet she was silent except a few sobs, his heartbeat was something she hadn't heard in years. Lewis was alive. He was still him. "It wasn't too fast, was it? Did I force you?" Vivi knew the answers but she still needed reassurance.

  
"I wasn't expecting, but it was only a matter of time. I thought I would be the one to ask you." Lewis giggled, and Vivi cuddled closer. "I don't know when it started but I see you whenever I close my eyes, and I woke up every day wishing to see your smile. You are a bright star in a night sky and life wouldn't be that mesmerizing without you." He looked away, and then scanned her room -which would have her signs of messiness if Grandma did not work like a crime-scene cleaner. She couldn't remember if this was the first time he had been here, it had been more than twenty years and her mind could record so much.

  
"I am afraid I will lose you." Vivi whispered as a burning sensation came over her heart, and it was hot and cold in the same time . It hurt. She felt empty yet the pain dug its claws even further. She wished she broke-down instead of freezing like this.  
Lewis turned to her, very confused and kind of angry. "Why would you lose me?"

  
"..."

  
"Vivi, there is literally no reason to fear that." Said the literal reason she was afraid. "I will always be here." He was probably saying as her mind drifted away. Maybe being out of the game when she forced her limits was not as bad as it seemed to be. He would never understand. She was alone.

  
•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

  
She felt lost when she woke up alone, and the sun light burning her eyes through the openings of curtains meant it was noon. She looked around the see her comic books scattered on her table, and some photo albums were not in her drawer. Young-self had been up it seemed, and Vivi felt.. a pang of jealousy. She... didn't want to share the good times with someone else, even-though it was still her from a different time. She was the one who gave up so quickly though, so it shouldn't matter.

  
She pulled her legs to her chest, hugging them as she tried to fight the sadness eating her heart away.

  
"My pretty girl, how are you?" Grandma said as Vivi went downstairs. She still felt dizzy, and her eyelids felt so heavy. The excitement from being in a 'new' relationship had faded out, leaving only exhaustion. Oh, and, her vision blurry as hell. She didn't even need the glasses at this point, it didn't help much. (She really needed to get it checked out.)

  
"I am fine, grandma. A bit tired but alright, no worries." TV was on and her grandma's new obsession was on air, she could try to tuning in. Jumping over to the couch to lay and be lazy, she found herself on something a bit harder than the pillow she was expecting. She found herself laying on his lap, and Lewis, who was holding a cup very high not to pour on her, sweating profusely. He had to have some devilish reflexes to avoid her falling on her back. Oh dear. It was awkward. She had been staring too much apparently, Lewis avoided her eyes and the awkward silence continued except the noise of TV on background. Her gaze wandered elsewhere, to understand what was going on. There was some leftovers over the table, the guest teacups were taken out of the fancy boxes they had. He was still here. Lewis... Grandma wanted some heart-to-heart conversation, and at this rate, he should have never left. Some unanswered question faded into obscurity. 

  
"I-I'm sorry, I thought you left! You had work to do and I just didn't notice and-" She quickly sat down and fixed her skirt, moving to the other side of couch, her cheeks burning. Lewis was staring at the very interesting cup in his hand, and none of them were going to talk about how she basically threw herself on him. Yup. ...She swore she saw a ghost of smile on his lips, he didn't need to say a word but Vivi knew he found this very cute. His cheeks a bit puffier and he made effort to show his eyes he hid behind his hair when he was in a very good mood. This silly guy...

  
Grandma either knew or was really watching her series and did not notice the awkward encounter. She did not comment on what happened, just turning toward them after they calmed down a bit to talk. "So, this good fellow is your friend?" The question was not unexpected unlike seeing Lewis still here, so Vivi nodded, and moved toward the table to get some food Grandma treated Lewis. Stuffing food was a good way to relax. Yep. Very healthy.

  
The conversation went on, from how they met to who Lewis' parents are. Their love was caught on, and with Vivi out of picture due to lingering embarrassment, Lewis had to take all the questions. A very good first expression though. ... The kind she never glad with her parent in future. After Arthur's disappearance and secrets she had to keep, Vivi and her family drifted apart, as well as Lewis'. After a while she noticed her... boyfriend's suffering, and excused themselves, taking him to her room, closing from behind. "Why didn't you leave? You have a job." Vivi crossed her arms, and noticed just how short Lewis was when he was alive. He was still a giant compared to Vivi , but his ghost had always looked bigger. More intimidating. This soft, alive version of him... looked like he could fight if someone went too far, but he would do in a way that he would be extra mindful not to even mess the guys' hair.  Haha... They were the same person, ghost and him. Yet Vivi worried about how the ghost was doing. Was he gone forever, and everything they had in another life? Would Lewis remember everything that happened in a distant future, and hate Arthur once again? Would Arthur get the memories of him killing him, or Vivi and...? She kind of wished the last, unspoken part would be real one day. She... should keep it unspoken.

  
"Vivi?" Oh. She didn't listen as always. Lewis was talking, and she had been too distracted to even notice.

  
"Oh, sorry.. I just..." She took few steps back and sat down on her bed. "My head spun so I got scared. Haha... Continue, please?"

  
"What's wrong?" Lewis knelt in front of her to get to her eye-level and... Vivi had never felt more overwhelmed. His smile reminded her of the ghost. Technically they were the same, but her purpose was to prevent it from happening. ... To erase the ghost's existence. ... Lewis was not going to fall in love with her. But she accepted it. She made the sacrifice knowing this. If it meant saving them, she would let them go, and maybe... Maybe it was the way to do it. Maybe she had to let go in order to assure they would live. It was her existence that caused the problems in the first place. It was her investigations. She came between Arthur and Lewis and made them enemies for life. It would be much better if she... disappeared.

 

No...  It was the similarity yet duality of the two. The ghost being more close yet the ice always came between them, and this sweetheart, who was taking his first steps towards her and Vivi felt more comfortable with him than anything else in this world. It was scary and upsetting, but she could not help it.

  
Her eyes burnt ever so slightly.

  
Vivi did not risk everything to give up on them. She had to be there to make things right, one or another. And the burning in her eyes, wrongfully so, had to wait.  "I thought you were gone and I.. I missed you. I am usually not this clingy, you know." Vivi confessed a half-truth, leaving the thoughts troubling her and her jealousy out for now. "But I don't want to hold you back from your duties, nor taking too much of your time reserved for family and friends. I don't want to be a bother." 

  
"I called in Pepper Paradiso and my family will gladly cover a day for me. You didn't put me through trouble, I promise. I can handle finding time for love of my life, you can trust me on that." Lewis blushed hard and looked away the last sentence, and Vivi noticed Mystery snickering in the corner. Come on, you piece of good boy, give them privacy!

  
"...Did we look at the photos together..?" Vivi lowered her gaze to her hands, it felt wrong to act on knowledge of future solely when she talked, about how time set her right every time she tried to change something drastically. She hoped after this question, she would not revert back to her young-self, so she closed her eyes and waited. Maybe it was Lewis who shuffled around when Vivi fell asleep, and Vivi did not have to worry.

  
"By photos you mean the cutest girl in the world posing for cameras, yeah, we did." Lewis smiled so warmly, she would have been happy too if her situation wasn't so messed up. She indeed had gaps.

  
"What was I thinking?" Vivi faked a giggle, a plastic smile on her face. Vivi was good at acting since the day she stood at Lewis' ghost's trial. So, she acted like there was nothing wrong, lied straight to his face, and pulled him towards to table, absent-minded display her favorite comics were presented this time. ... And despite her best acting, she could feel Lewis was suspicious. He wanted to save her from her worries, but she didn't want to be saved. It was her responsibility, her duty. No one should have worried about her. So, Vivi promised herself she would not break-down again. She would get real job offers for the team, and investigate real places. She would do her part and act like the happy girl she used to be. It shouldn't be hard when she had Lewis by her side, and Arthur too. This melancholy only made things harder for the plan. 

 

What had she been thinking, really? She was acting against time, of course it would not make it easy for her. She just had to play by the rules... Somehow. She just hoped this lazy day lasted a tad longer, despite her headache and everything in between. She whistled to call Mystery over, and her doggy jumped to her arms. She petted him as she calmed down. She could pretend everyone in this room was normal. Nothing unusual. Nothing wrong. No ghost of the future, no traitor or low-life what have you, no many-tailed beasts. Just some old definition of fun. Maybe she would call Arthur after his shift was over to come, without paying a price this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer chapter this time ;3 Eye hope we will see eye-to-eye and enjoy this chapter of young lovers.


	4. Got A Secret, You Can't Keep It

"Lewis, before Arthur comes, may I ask something?" Once gotten permission, she continued, avoiding his eyes. "Please don't tell Arthur about our relationship yet. I want to lay low for a while, if that's alright with you. We should focus on our jobs, and... I don't know.. I..."

Lewis looked... silent. Troubled, even. She hoped nothing bad about Arthur would cross his mind. "It's not about him, he is nothing but nice and funny." She didn't know how Arthur would take the news, and if he ever wanted to make a move, she wanted to give him space. It was no different than setting a trap, but she didn't care. Arthur was a silly coward even in relationships, and he would never talk about how he felt. It also didn't help she could not remember their old memories much, so he was a mystery to her. ...His past self anyway.

"Alright." Lewis said, and it sounded like he was.. having difficulty saying it. She felt bad about it but it would be better in the end.

She was feeling a lot better now, sneaking one more nap when Lewis had to go out to check on the family restaurant. She even called her parents to tell she was feeling better. Hahah.. It was still awkward talking to them, acting like she was a good daughter. Everything went worse in the future for her and her family. They had been happy but... not together. They did not agree on her decisions, and her secrets made her hard to trust in grand scheme of things.

It didn't matter.

There was a knock on the door and Vivi wasn't fast enough to get it, Grandma had already greeted their guest.

"Hey, Artie." Uh-oh. Well... She should have refrained from using nicknames, but it was harder to refer him with the name. The name she could hear in a furious ghostly tone. "You are fast." She smiled sweetly. Maybe she should have held grudge against him, for what he had done to Lewis. ... It was practically impossible though.

"Hi, Vivi." He was smiling, and looked kind of excited. What was the occasion? He looked around and saw Vivi's grandma going to kitchen, oh her grandma was thriving. She loved to have guests. Arthur looked like he wanted to say something but held onto it for now. Well, he could say it anytime so Vivi paid no mind. She was glad he did not know about the news, for there would be no joy if he did. She did not want to make him feel bad again. Not again.

"Um, we are in my room upstairs, follow me." She took his hand and led him there, and Arthur stopped before getting in the room, checking something on his phone. Vivi let him, and went inside to pull one more seat cushion near to the middle, next to Lewis. Her love was already sitting on one and putting his phone away. Did she make him wait that long? Did he get bored?

Arthur came in, and Lewis greeted him with a smile. His hair hid his eyes. ...Not in the best mood, but it didn't mean he wasn't happy. They were together and it was going to be a fun night. She had to make up for all the weirdness coming up from her side. ... No, actually she wanted this. She didn't have to sulk around, she could enjoy having her friends back.

"Hey, Lew. Hi, Mystery." He crouched down and her puppy went barking to him, licking his hand he reached out. She wondered now; did Mystery miss Arthur as much as her? She had only bits and pieces from the future, and less from the past to remember what became of her puppy. She knew his secret, but it did not include how he acted, or how he felt on the loss of his friends. What had been future Mystery be like? Except the best she had clear image of in her mind...

"I am sorry for the van. I couldn't get it back to you. Hope it wasn't much of bother." Lewis said apologetically.

"No problem, man. Just tell me next time so I don't end up walking everywhere." Arthur poked fun at him, and they all giggled, some more shyly. "Well, what is the plan for the night? Are we banishing the skeletons in her closet?" Vivi snorted, and didn't want to think about it. She should have asked her future spouse to take form of a lesser known undead, so she wouldn't flinch at every mention of ghosts and bones.

"Well, I hit my head hard and now think staying indoor is more fun, so let's make the best of it while it lasts?" Their happy expressions fueled her to talk more. "I have some movies to watch, even with Arthur." Hey, Arthur voiced in protest but Lewis backed her on this, saying it was true. Arthur had tolerance for the movies but ended up suffering the following days. Lewis, on the other hand, would get tense enough for a life-time, but would forget it once movie ended. "We have some games to play, or things to read."

"Movie would be good, I haven't watched one in a while." Arthur shrugged. "And I miss seeing the tough guy there to scream, you know. It's little moments like those that makes life beautiful."

"It's true, Lulu. You always end up getting scared more than us during movies, but never at investigations. Fiction is scarier than real-life, huh?" Vivi teased, poking at him with her elbow.

"Come on, guys." Lewis had an offended expression but he was too happy to carry it. "Vivi, pick the worst. I will prove you all wrong!" He puffed his chest, and he was so damn cute. Vivi sighed at his beautiful, prideful look. He was dreamy...  
... She was staring too hard. Oh. Yeah. A movie. "What about 'The Red Bow' ? I heard it had really good plot despite being a slasher."

"Don't go easy on him, square of Vi. Pick a decent one!" The gore gods demanded sacrifice, and Vivi was their humble servant.

"There is this niche movie 'Ice Pick'? We can try-"

"I am sold. Let's go, boys." Arthur cheered. Mystery was getting all the pets from him, and Lewis looked relaxed at last. Maybe he got uncomfortable with her calling a friend over. It had to be done though, to break the ice between them, at least from Vivi's side. She had no idea how they had been together, how would they react or what would they to do have fun. She had a mood to settle for the rest of the mission.

"So, this is based on a comic-book, and you guys are totally reading it after the movie to do it justice." She placed the CD, and quickly visited the kitchen to get some popcorn done. It would take a while, but she didn't mind.. Besides, Grandma was with her, cooking something for dinner. Vivi would probably skip it for today. It was worrying considering her usual appetite, but the nausea still lingered.

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

Popcorn was ready to serve and took the big bowl of popcorn with her to the room.

"Are you sure...?" They were talking, so Vivi stopped before going inside. "Yeah. It's alright."

"What is alright?" Vivi interrupted, putting the bowl in front of them. Eavesdropping would not hurt, but she felt like there was something she didn't know. She... didn't have heart to listen. Why though? Was it her fear of Lewis finding her scary or weird? Maybe both of them were discussing how odd she had been acting. Maybe all was lost the moment she decided to go back in time. ...There was nothing to lose though, her friends' couldn't die faster than her old reality, and it didn't matter as long as they would lead a happy life, with or without her.

There was a moment of silence as Lewis and Arthur exchanged a look. "Lewis' scream will terrorize the whole house, and I wanted to give him a chance to back down." Arthur talked before Lewis could, and Lew scoffed. "We will see about that, buddy." Vivi could believe that, yeah. So she didn't press for details, as it was not her intention from the start.

Vivi smirked, and turned off the lights, sitting to Lewis' left side. He wanted to put his arm around her shoulder but her wish to lay low put a restraint on Lew's actions, making him falter and quickly fake a yawn to take his arm back. She... kinda wished they could have that.

She took the remote from the side and pressed the play button, and movie started with a noise of distant snowstorm. It was a beautiful sight, the white sparkles adorning the blurry sky, and wind dancing with the snow one more time. It... reminded her of something. An old forest, white petals falling down as snow reclaimed the throne. Safety and peace weaved together with breaking of a blood pact, and a lone warrior with soul of metal and stone earning the freedom of their kind once again. In the midst of chaos there was a figure, standing tall before the roots perishing.

The movie was too good with that low budget, Vivi thought to herself, and she was very intrigued to see their face, the warrior that fought a great battle. She fixed her glasses and squeezed her eyes to see, and... A blue-haired girl turned back to stare at her. Her eyes, daring, enraged... Yet the hand holding the sword with a snowflake shaped guard were not inducing fear. The blue samurai in front of her felt... like a mother. A disappointed one. This was not the movie playing in the background, wasn't it? She was actually witnessing this person's memories, her fight. There she was, reaching to Vivi through the screen gently but her hand hit the glassy surface that separated them. She was trapped inside. The blue eyes flared up as everything around the lady froze up, and with such velocity she hit the screen separating them, wanting out, wanting to protect. With every hit the glass shattered. Rage, anguish, and failure passed the blue eyes that pierced through Vivi. The soft compassion turned into heavy sorrow and disdain before her eyes. Vivi tried to reach this time. She was forgetting something.

Vivi was startled into snapping out of it by Lewis' scream, and she might have screamed with him as the terrible daydream left her feeling cold.

Arthur was chuckling madly, murmuring he could not breathe, trying to stop and take a breath. But taking a glance at Lewis made him laugh even harder. Vivi tried to take back the control, to see what the situation was. Oh, the movie was still on, not too much time passed and she... She wondered if she really dozed-off, or if her young-self took over. She could not ask so she waited for a funny remark from them. They would not let her hear the end of it if she dozed off during a horror movie. As if confirming her fears, they didn't say anything.

Once she regained her composure, she rubbed her head to Lewis' shoulder like a cat. "You don't have to watch the rest if it's too much." Vivi was only seeking a way to warm herself up by cuddling close to him, but it was two birds with one stone; it made Lewis blush, and there was the warm smile he would reserve only for her, that held so much admiration and love.

"No, I have to or I will not stop thinking about this." Lewis poked poor Arthur who finally took a deep breath he desperately needed. His laughter had been nice... "I can't believe this whole town is full of fools." "That's what Uncle Lance says, always." Vivi added, chuckling. Arthur joined in her laughter first but it ended on a confused tone. Maybe she shouldn't have-? Her current self might not know about Arthur's uncle much, but... Arthur could not remember if Vivi could know that either.

"That's true." Arthur confirmed, smiling so softly. He loved his family, and Vivi knew first-hand how much they cared for Arthur as well. When someone was lost, all the love people had for them were out in the open. And with all the regret and guilt, it would be offered one last time, in many ways. A funeral crowded with red-eyed friends and loved ones hanging on to their last good-byes. A silent cry one carried inside, the agony and longing coursing through the veins. It could be hidden but not be fought, and death paid a visit to everyone around him, to mock them and remind them who it took from them. Vivi wished it would not hurt so much and persistently even when Arthur was around.

"I think I know where this is going." Arthur whispered, and Vivi chimed in. "What do you think that's going to happen?" Thankfully she knew the plot already, or she would be lost. Once upon a time, in a cold night, a woman sought shelter, and she was met with hospitality of a good man, who was lonely. Letting her stay overnight, they chatted and shared laughs. It was a matter of time before they fell in love, but she did not want to stay, for her kind heart would predict the ending of a story with her in it. Because nothing would go right with her involved. It... reminded Vivi of herself, a realization dawned upon her. They were both cursed, the woman with a life that lasted only on winters, which would bear no stable romance. Why would someone wait for one another when they were not even allowed to know the secrets? If loyalty was what one sought, they had to be honest. What if you weren't allowed to voice those secrets?

It should not affect her this deeply, she thought, and tried her best to live in the present. They theorized behind Lewis' back, smirking mischievously and glancing at Lew who was trying his hardest not to hear them. It lasted a minute or two and he joined to their conversation, theorizing on why the woman were afraid to love the man she was clearly interested in, and her link to murders that took place in the village through the years.

They went back to watching, and Mystery walked up to her, sitting down and putting its head on her lap. She caressed her precious puppy's head slowly. It was alright. Everything was fine. Vivi wanted to believe that.

The movie had the mysteries and horrors within presented enough to make it a good horror movie, but she could not help focusing on the romance sub-plot, and seeing the woman foolishly deciding on loving the man despite knowing it could not last made her heart ache. Spring came, and the woman went missing, like some others. The man was crushed, and worried for her well-being. The village had never been a safe place, and he was right to worry.

The ending revealed the murders were committed by the entities that came to life from the loneliness of the men and women alike, and who trusted humans to lend them their hearts. A love that could only last in cold, snowy days of winter, for they would vanish along with the season. When the children of ice came back to life, they would find their loved ones with their new lives, who had moved on. During that year, many remarried.The murders were the result, and the woman knew it would end bad for both of them if she had gone back home. She opened her eyes again next winter, but chose the solitude, to let her lover be happy and safe. Sadly, the man she loved never forgot about her.

Next time they saw each other, another entity fell in love with her men, and when he declined the heart it gave to him, he was killed, right before her eyes. She chose to return home, but she was too late. She could not change the fate either way. There was no happy story with her in it.

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

Vivi had to drown her every emotion to hang on to reality, and she barely said her farewells to her friend as she closed the door. Lewis was complaining about how a horror movie had no right to be that emotional, while Arthur had time of his life seeing the gentle giant so scared. She waved them good-bye, and she could feel the tension between herself and Lewis. He wanted more than that, but it was their secret for the time being. _There was no happy story with her in it..._

She did not want to admit the movie affected her.

She chatted with her family a bit before heading to her room upstairs. The boys helped her clean-up her room before going so she only had to change her clothes... When her phone lighted up with a message.

It was a voice message with no incomprehensive words and... screams? The number had not been in her contracts, so she called back timidly. Who could this be? (This was a bad idea, but she had worse ideas lately, so she gave it a try.)

"Hello?" "Who I am speaking up? Vivi Yukino?" "Yes-" "Oh, thank goodness! I am terribly sorry for calling late at night, but we have a problem that you investigators can help! We-" "Whoa, sir, hold up! What is your name?" She reached to nearest pen and paper, noting down. "So you are saying there is a spider-looking creature..? Sir, are you sure this is a paranormal event...? Oh. I... I see how that could be. Yeah. Has anyone got hurt? Glad to hear it. Well, we will be there tomorrow evening, but you might want to stay in somewhere else for tonight. Yes, sorry, you shouldn't risk it. We will be there and we will give a call once the problem is solved. Thank you.." She ended the call with a huff, and put a hand on her chin, starting to doodle. This was not the official form for the team so she could do as she pleased. Hah... It sounded real, but... It left a bitter taste in her mouth. They should be careful going there, since she already proved everything in life was still dangerous even if you knew the future.

She opened the group chat on her phone, explaining tomorrow's work, and Lewis texted her outside of the chat, personally.

It was to point out how she had given up filing a report properly or how she didn't even ask how they were feeling first, wasn't it? She was messing up so visibly that Lewis felt the need to check on her. Everything was a mistake.  
She felt terrible for doing it but she let the message sit, and changed her clothes first. Then she had more things planned to procrastinate, but her curiosity won over the anxiety.

Lewis Pepper;; [Thanks for the great day! Are you feeling better? I had to mention why I was out today to my parents and they wish you to feel better too, also.]

...She chuckled quietly and shook her head. Well, this was indeed such a scary message.

[I am felling all better! I can walk to work tomorrow, and maybe I will visit you in my break? Would it be alright with you?]

She waited for a response but once it was not immediate, she brought the phone close to her chest , hugging herself. Lewis made her feel all kinds of adorable feelings, and his sweetness charmed her surprised her in many ways. She thought it would have no effect since they had lived these days before, but she found herself loving him once again.

The message came with a delay, and she could guess how many tries it took for Lewis to answer perfectly. [I would love to!] He didn't want to come off as too excited, did he? Vivi smiled as she started typing a message, and froze when she though she saw _something_ in her room. Mystery started barking, but the figure disappeared before Vivi could do anything.

"Hush, sugar. It's alright." It wasn't but she never had a problem with something haunting her in the past, so this should be nothing. This wasn't important. She was safe. It was a coincidence for Mystery to bark when she saw a spider-like figure in front of her bed. Ha-ha. "This shouldn't be happening..." She mumbled, and her anxious smile faded. There was no reason to be scared of ghosts. She had lived with.. some for her whole life. ... and now she was all alone. If Lewis was here, he would know what was that thing and assure her it would be okay. Vivi was never a coward but for the first time, she felt helpless in such a trivial matter.

That figure matched the description perfectly, and her doodle on her notes had moonlight creeping on it, as if to mock the very tame illustration Vivi had imagined.

Mystery was on alert, and Vivi could not sleep the night off, as she took the nearest useful object, a baseball, into her hands and sat down. The night was going to be a long one.

[I was thinking about the movie, it had such a sad ending. I wish we had chosen something that wouldn't rip our hearts out and terrify us at the same time. :C ]

[Good night, Vivi! And good morning, in-case I won't wake up earlier than you to tell you! I am very grateful for everything. I will cherish this day. Please take care of yourself, you really had me worried!]

Vivi saw the messages but could not answer, it was better for Lewis to think she was sleeping, and for Vivi to dream his ghost was here by her side to protect her.


	5. Freaking Out

The clock was ticking, and Vivi was begging this day to be over already. She loved her job, though she would prefer being outside then be trapped here, but a night without sleep really brought her down in many ways. The comics colored a nostalgic picture on the shelves, and childlike dreams kept her going: could she even imagine? Her on a horse, with breeze on her hair, riding till the sunset. Or the fantasy genre, with her being the damage of the team -her weapon of choice being spears, come on, they were good in every way and fared better against pretty much everything-, Lewis by her side being the healer and secondary damage. Lewis was very strong but he would not be willing to hurt others unless necessary, so he could just defend himself against the world. Vivi would take care of the rest. Arthur would be the perfect assassin, and his tech would come handy if there was much science in whatever fantasy world they ended up in.

 

Maybe making Arthur the assassin was not the best idea. She giggled, and sighed. Looking out of the windows, she watched the town people walking by, wondering who they were in the future. She had limited knowledge, so knowing more than her objective was not possible. It was... okay though. What she had was enough for now, and she had the time to adjust before making big chances.

 

A few customers came by, some to sell their used comics, others just looking. A small girl came with her mother, and Vivi was more than happy to help her find the hero she would want to be. It was heart-warming to think the big ideals stored in young minds. Everyone wanted to be a hero, but most ended up being villains some way or another, no? ... No, that was not right. She was the proof of everyone having a moment to shine, getting a chance to save the world. Vivi was going to change the future for better, one step at a time. A world where supernatural were not feared, and humans acknowledging them. If you knew what you were dealing with, you would be better prepared for their evil counterparts.

 

The clock hit the hour a bit too slow but sweet, and Chloe was the first one to rush the door to close it. They just needed to do the work before leaving, and they could be out in no time.

 

"So, what are you doing tonight, Vivi?" Chloe inquired rather suspiciously. There was this tone when Chloe wanted answers, and another when she knew what was going on and didn't need any. It was the second situation.

 

"We are heading somewhere to chill with Arthur and his friend, nothing more." Oops. The last, unnecessary part only proved whatever Chloe had in mind further. Vivi was much older than this girl, why was she still falling for the traps in conversations? Damn.

 

"His friend has a name, and has no interest in anyone yet, has he?" Vivi paused, her head hurt. Did... Did she really go for that? There was too much pent-up anger that wanted to burst out, and Vivi had to calm down before she made a scene.

 

"I am sure he has someone in his heart, he doesn't seem the type to tell first though." If she wanted to keep their relationship a secret from Arthur, it couldn't be known by anyone else either. Arthur would feel betrayed if the two started dating all of a sudden, and it would make everything awkward for him. Vivi was sure Arthur would have one more reason to feel down, but she could not confirm yet. Her future self had been so sure about it, but the past days made her question. One wrong move and she could spoil their friendship. Maybe all she had to do was to let whatever emotion there was to blossom. Give it some time-

 

"I will ask him out if you don't. I am warning you since you are my friend." Chloe muttered, avoiding the other's stare.

 

Oh, this was the reason her future-self hated her very first friend, wasn't it? The anger of the youth, and Vivi was a very fierce one. She had been really upset in the past about this, though she never sought a resolution.

 

"Well, I don't want anyone to know so I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I have feelings for him too. " Get in line, girl. "I don't want to upset you." Vivi was not repeating the same mistakes again. She walked up to Chloe and offered her an apologetic look. "Thanks for asking though. I... I don't want it to affect us, you are very dear to me and I don't want to lose you over a boy."

 

"Then let me ask him first. If he says no, whatever." Chloe said defensively, her voice shook. She ws clearly holding back a sob. Vivi's heart broke, she could imagine her pain. .... Vivi had to clench her fists not to lose to the waves of sadness she felt coming from her friend.

 

"Chloe, that would only hurt you. You deserve better-"

 

"Don't make my decisions for me! Get off your high-horse! If you were so in love, you would do something! You do not even care about him! You only want to play with his emotions, and a basic-... someone like you don't deserve him!" The raised voice startled Vivi at first, and it got harder to breathe. It was... awkward. Feeling angry was the easiest thing in this world. Staying calm and facing all the different emotions life threw at you was not.

 

"I am sorry." Vivi had nothing else to say without fanning the flames.

 

"Forget it." The thunder ended with a single shed tear. Chloe stormed out of there into the staff room,  slamming the door. It felt like a slap to the face, and Vivi lowered her gaze. It was not worth to lose her, Chloe did not have the experience Vivi had from the future. This was a big deal for her and she needed help, not being left alone for not being the best she could be.

 

Duet approached Vivi, putting a hand on her shoulder. He didn't need to say a word, she knew what he was thinking: he was grateful.

 

After everything, it didn't take long to finish up and went out. Chloe did not look at her the whole time, and once Duet locked up the store, she left without saying a word. A sniffle could be heard as the pace got faster. Vivi said good-bye to Duet and parted ways, walking slowly towards Kingsmen Mechanics, Uncle Lance's place. They had a job to do, and she prepare her bag last night trying not to fall asleep. She knew she should upgrade the gear and take more safety precautions before it was too late, but she had no time, and it had been less than a week since she was here. It would be done eventually, famous last words of a procrastinator.

 

She knocked on the door, and Uncle Lance opened the door. It still felt scary talking to him, the wicked future creeping on her. Yet, she mustered courage to make small-talk, and she loved Uncle Lance, really. He was a good man, and he always looked out for his loved ones. ~~When he heard the news in the future, he was crushed. No one could piece back his broken heart.~~  

 

"Isn't this the Yukinos girl? You have grown bigger since the last time. I remember when you were still a little trouble-maker, hiding under the cars with my boy and giving your old man a heart-attack!" He laughed a bold, heart-felt laughter, it had been too long since Kingsmen family were seen happy. It was... nice.

 

"Well, in fact, I am still a proud trouble-maker, and I need your nephew to make more fuss." They both chuckled, Uncle shaking his head.

 

"You are your mother's daughter, alright?" He ruffled her hair and opened the door wide for her to come inside. "Son, Yukinos' girl is here." He called, and she could hear the metal hitting the floor. It took a while for Arthur to wrapping up his work, and he came, wiping sweat off his face to his arm. "Hey, Vivi. You are early." "Boy, get yourself cleaned up. Is this any way to present yourself in front of a girl?" Uncle Lance muttered something about how Arthur was hopeless and this was the reason he was not popular with girls, but Vivi disagreed in secret. He was perfect the way he was, messy and kind, a genius with humility. This was the way to find love that suited him, for one didn't need to change who he was when kindness never left one's soul.  She chuckled at the shenanigans but the smile that followed up felt sour.

 

She wanted to buy some scented candles on her way home, if they could finish the job before all the stores were closed.

 

Arthur was finally ready, getting a change of clothes. His coat still had one of the little charms that belonged to their childhood, and he had his backpack with him, spinning the van's keys. "We are out, Uncle. I will be late." "You will get thinner than a toothpick if you skip one more meal, boy!" "I will take good care of him, Uncle Lance!" Vivi assured and offered her happiest and warmest smile and turned back, following Arthur.

 

"Have you messaged Lewis? Is he done with the deliveries yet?" Arthur asked as they walked towards the van. "I will now." "He has been really busy since they started making deliveries, I wonder if it's worth it." Arthur grumbled. "You know, Vivi, he won't say no to any work that is given to him. He will clean the place, babysit his siblings, and cook everything perfectly. He would never stop. I am worried Peppers forgot to stop him this time."

 

It was true. His family loved Lewis, and as expected from such a kind heart, who raised him were just as kind. Was the new work taking toll on him? Vivi was his girlfriend now, but she had little time to check on him, and- OH NO. God no.

 

"I messed up!" Vivi stopped and let out a frustrated sigh.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I told him I would visit him on his break! I didn't show up! I didn't even text him! God I messed up." She was this close to a breakdown. Arthur turned towards her, and raised his hands to clam her.

 

"Whoa, girl. You know Lewis, you just had to explain. This is not like you though, you never miss things unless on purpose." He raised an eye-brow. "Call him, I will wait in the van. Once it's over, hop on." "Would he even want to talk to me? I left him hanging, and he must be devastated! I am the worst!" "Come on, Vivi. Call him. You can freak-out on the phone too. He is not the type to hold grudges, and I am sure his sisters would not give him any time to sulk. He might even forgot you were supposed to show up." With the last push Vivi finally reached the phone, her heart freezing and the cold slowly spread through her chest.

 

Lewis answered the call after the first few rings. "Good evening, Vivi!" His tone did not indicate he was sad, but it didn't matter. "I am so sorry! I didn't sleep well last night so I forgot to come over. I was napping on the break, it just slipped my mind! I am very sorry!" "Hey, sweetie. Calm down. You don't have to apologize, I am here for you, always. I thought you were busy, and I should have texted you too, but I got busy too. It's not a big deal." "It is! I wasted your time waiting for me to show up!" "Waiting for you is never a waste of time, Vivi. It's alright, believe me."

 

Vivi didn't deserve him. She wasn't going to make Chloe's situation harder by torturing herself with her friend's words though. She... She could trust Lewis on this. If he was okay, she didn't have to worry. ... Also she had enough things to worry about, the shadow she saw again during the day being one of them.

 

"Okay. I... I love you. You know that, right? I didn't mean to hurt you."

 

"You didn't hurt me. I love you too.. Where are you now?"

 

"Um.. With Arthur, we will come to pick you up if you are ready."

 

"I will be in fifteen minutes! You two can come and have some tea meanwhile?"

 

"Sure! I will ask Arthur. Um.. Lewis..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"You mean the world to me, and I am so grateful for everything. Thanks for allowing me to be a part of your life."

 

There was a short pause and a precious giggle. "I-.. I am glad I could be a part of your life too. I... I should get going if we want to be quick."

 

"Yeah. See you soon." Vivi ended the call, and pressed the phone close to her chest. She loved him. She really did. Lewis had no right to be that adorable.

 

She got in the car and Arthur waited for her to tell. "Um.. It's okay now. Thank you, Artie."

 

"Don't sweat it. Just don't keep things to yourself and make yourself sad over little things. _It can be solved if you talk it out._ "

 

"Since when you are more mature than me?" Vivi teased, and she was exaggerating, really. She was in a way twenty years older than him now.

 

"Um, let me think. Like my whole life? Remember the candy incident?"

 

"Oh, come on! You cried too!"

 

"Cos I couldn't cheer you up, not because I lost my bag of candies and was too proud to accept my friend's."

 

"It was a huge deal when we were small!"

 

"I am just telling you the truth, Vivi. I have always been the mature one, you are just too weak to admit it."

 

"You are right." Vivi said as he started the engine. He raised his eyebrows, turning her gaze to her. He didn't expect it. "I am glad you were always with me to be the voice of reason. I am thankful for our friendship. You are the best."

 

There was a moment of silence for the boy who got owned with power of friendship.

 

He got the car going, and chuckled. "Can you search for the nearest exorcist in our area? I think my friend just got possessed!"

 

"Um, sorry, I really like this cute vessel, I don't think I will help you to take it from me."

 

"Well, such a shame. You get a pass for calling me the best though."

 

Vivi gasped. "Traitor! You would sell me out just for that?"

 

"Like you wouldn't! Come on, girl. Don't lie to me."

 

Vivi leaned toward the car window, looking outside. Arthur did not miss the opportunity to tune in a sad song via car radio. "Now you can imagine you are in a movie, hero. We are out of the raining sounds though." "Oh come on, I awakened a beast. Have mercy." "Alright, alright, I will leave you at it." He changed the radio station, and an up-beat song played for the rest of the short trip. Once they arrived, Vivi took a moment  before getting out of the car.

 

"Arthur, can I ask you something?"

 

"Shoot."

 

"You know Lewis for a long time, right?"

 

"Well, longer than I know you or you know him, so technically yes. Also counting how you never contacted me during high-school and college, I can actually call him my best-est friend."

 

"Ouch. Well, I deserve it."

 

"Yeah, you do." Arthur did not hold grudges either, but today they were... more honest with each other. It was.. better, actually. She felt more comfortable.

 

"I just... Um.." She should have thought this through. "I just wonder if he is... um..."

 

"If he is single?" Arthur finished her sentence for her.

 

"Yeah... But... I wanted to ask if anyone you know is interested in him."

 

"I have so many questions right now." Arthur said, shooting a glance at her. "What do you mean?"

 

"I-.. I mean you. Are you...?" She didn't dare to look at his face. "I am sure if he knew, he would not say no." She added quickly, so that her intention was clear. She didn't want to blame him or anything. He knew they were roommates for so long during the college, though theirs were different but near, so they shared a flat.  "I..."

 

Arthur laughed bitterly. "Are you real right now? He has his eyes on you. I just... want you two happy, if you want to. I won't come between you."

 

"I know you wouldn't. I just... He doesn't know, he is not aware of... of your feelings."

 

"Was it that obvious?" There was no joy in his voice now. No playful tone either. She stepped in a territory she didn't know.

 

"He cares about you a lot. It's... It's not a bad thing. You know... You are my friend, so I want to-... I want to give you a chance."

 

.... Arthur started the engine, a shadow on his face. Vivi didn't dare ask what was on his mind. He drove till they were somewhere away from Peppers' place, and then stopped. He...He glared at her.

 

It was the first time she saw Arthur angry. He... He was never angry.

 

"I know you already asked him out. What was your plan? Are you trying to ruin my friendship with him? What are you thinking?" ... He knew? No, it was not her intention! It wasn't!

 

"Vivi, remember my advice on freaking-out?" She didn't reply. " _We need to talk_."


	6. Shell of A Person

Vivi covered her face and shook her head. This was a big mess, and she didn't want this. Arthur was right though, she almost caused a big trouble to him. Arthur was waiting for her to talk, so she did not have the freedom to wail over the wrongs at that moment. She shifted towards him; she winced over the awkward situation she put them in, letting out a pained hiss.

 

"I am sorry, Arthur. I know how it looks, but I wasn't trying to... I-I thought if I kept my relationship a secret, you wouldn't have to hide. You wouldn't need to let go of your feelings."

 

"And you think you have a say in how I feel? If I didn't know you for this long, I would not even give you a chance to explain, Vivi. Make it count." That was the truth. Arthur was silent, and a bit shy. If he felt uncomfortable around someone, he would rather not face them and fade into obscurity. That was why he had a few good friends despite being funny and charming, he only kept pleasant company. Vivi, right now, was the least pleasant company Arthur would get.

 

"I knew you liked him, and I was afraid of leaving you behind if I confessed to Lewis. We are a team of three, and seeing him with me would make you sad. I... I didn't want to steal him from you, so I just.. I was going to talk to you first before I asked him out, but it happened so quickly."

 

Arthur took a breath to relax, his gaze softened. The anger was still there but he looked... sadder now, more than anything.

 

Vivi continued timidly. "We were close once again, so I wanted to ask you about him. But I didn't think it through, and trying to keep a secret  was just... dishonesty. I am sorry. I wasn't trying to set you up or anything, I was going to tell you. I wanted to help you make up your mind."

 

"About what?" Arthur asked, his eyes did not shine like they did a few minutes ago. He felt drained, Vivi could see it from the way his body slumped down. "I know you have something in your mind. Say it."

 

"..." Vivi opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. What could she say that Arthur did not guess already? Neither him nor Vivi was ready to talk about it. There was moths till the accident at the cliff, so they both had time to think before it came to proposals with no thought before-hand. She wanted to ask if he could let it slide, to ask him if he could forget.  It would not suffice after what Vivi nearly caused though.

 

Would it really be that bad if she just tell him the truth? A relationship with... all. An honest one. The thought felt bitter, for giving up the future she had with Lewis, she gave up the one with the... with him, too.  She could not do that to either of them though. What she had done in future was not right, in any shape of form. And there was a possibility of it being stemmed from pity. The past and the lost were the spoiled notions of the universe; it didn't matter how bitter, cruel or cold they could be, there would be always someone who missed them. The roots of one's existence, a brick of the wall of consciousness. It always seemed sweeter than what it had been or could have been, because you could never take them back.

 

"I didn't want you to give up on Lewis. I don't want you to leave his side. You have your own place, always, and I would never be the one to deny that, be it within my intention or not. So, please... Give it some thought." She clenched her fists as she looked at her shoes. "I have already crossed so many boundaries, Arthur. Let me stop hurting you more." A quiet plea, and it was heard, thankfully.

 

"You can't please everyone, Vivi." Arthur took a deep breath and gave her a side-glance.

 

"You are not just someone. You are my friend."

 

"Not the only friend you will ever have. People come and people go. You can't change that."

 

"I will never accept that. Believe me." She had never been more confident in her ability to do so. There he was, the friend who deserved better was denied, and no more would they get the worse of the life's mischief.

 

If only her fiery ghost could see her too, she knew he would never have agreed to her approach, but he would never let her give up on herself. ... For the first time she could feel the pain of the erased future, and the love she lost. For the first time she could fully admit she had felt like Lewis was gone once again. Arthur too. She didn't notice when the car started moving, but she could feel her tears wanting to break-free from her eyelashes' grasp.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

"Where were you guys? I thought I would make you wait so I rushed through everything, only to wait even more for you two to arrive. What was the hold-up?" Lewis asked, eyeing both of them. Arthur was probably lost in excuses that could suffice as answers, and Vivi owed him to at least took this bullet.

 

"I thought I saw the spider-thing we will investigate today near my house, so we drove over there to check-on quickly. Turns out it was nothing. Sorry, Arthur."

 

"Hey, no problem. Um.. I am kinda spooked though. Ha ha... Maybe we should call the professionals to handle the matter." Arthur got her back as well, and he didn't have to lie fully, for he was already scared of the supernatural stuff.

 

"We are the professionals." Lewis said, leaning on the van, a hand on his hip. Did he know how attractive he was? Vivi was too lucky, too blessed.

 

"I mean... Calling priests and whatnot so we won't have to deal with these things?"

 

"Well, we can't let this one slide. The thing is already haunting me at night so... I would feel better if it could end soon." Vivi stated nonchalantly. Lewis almost slide off the car and Arthur's hair looked spikier than usual the next time she looked at them. To her surprise her friends were troubled by it. It was alright, she had a deal with these things anyway, she was used to it. ... _Oh_ , right, the past, naive selves of them. They never knew the real horrors, yet they were more cautious than their future counterparts. Well, not the case with Arthur, he was... never there in future to even grow as a person. Lewis had not had a chance to grow too, in a way, but he had changed with time.

 

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, and Lewis followed. "Is that why you couldn't sleep last night? Why didn't you call us?" "What could we do though, go there and have the most awkward sleep-over at her house?" Arthur replied. They could go on and on so Vivi interrupted, stepping between them.

 

"It wouldn't matter, it was not as malicious as I expected. It just watches just to scare you, but I doubt it has a corporeal form to go further than that." It didn't need to touch to hurt, if it was a demon or such. Vivi was not laying out the facts though, just offering reassurances in forms of white lies.

 

"Well, we should get going either way, but you are not off the hook, young lady. You should have called me." Lewis picked up his bad from the porch. "Do you want to drive or shall I?" He got his license much later than Arthur, so every opportunity to practice, Lewis took it. Arthur didn't mind usually, he would be tired after the work at their repair shop, and would gladly toss him the keys.

 

"You do. I am not feeling that well, I shouldn't drive much." Arthur said, and went to sit on the backseats. Vivi did her best not to shoot him an apologetic look as she took the front. She didn't mean to scare him, and she kind of felt guilty sitting with Lewis. Maybe she should drive for a chance to take her mind off, but she couldn't remember if she had her license in the past or not.

 

They first had to stop by Vivi's home to pick up the best boy, Mystery. When they stopped the van, Vivi didn't even need to step outside, for Mystery was waiting for them, and made Vivi's mom open the door for him. He ran towards them happily. Arthur let him in, and Mystery was already licking him. Arthur giggled, and started to pet him. At least Arthur was not alone in backseats. She could now stop feeling like the worst person in the world.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

They had arrived to rather shady town amidst, and the folk were not around, neither were any stray dogs nor cats. They got out of the van, with Lewis needing to pull Arthur who was holding onto his seat like a scared cat. Vivi fixed her scarf and took her glasses to clean the lenses. It was time to face this thing who managed to get to her through  phone call, could mentioning "it" be enough for it to manifest? She would find out soon. She sighed and then wore her glasses; she did not miss her job as an investigator. The pain of after-life lingered near any ghost, and the world of supernatural was better left alone. There were times they could not avoid them, the times supernatural came after humans. These times required good people or the adventurous folks who would come to aid. Was she the former or later, she could not be sure. Was she still good when she had such a selfish goal to make things change for her friends' sake specifically? All the lives that were going to be revised with this time travel, it was on her hands. She had to bear it though, there was no turning back, the change started already.

 

Or so, she hoped.

 

She called the client, but they did not pick up the call, only sending a text for them to come meet them. The address pointed at a mansion near-by. It was all too suspicious. "Lew, Artie, please be careful, stay close to me. Mystery, bark if you sense anything bad when we enter, okay, boy?" She crouched down and petted her best boy, whispering something only it could hear. " _Watch over us, please. I don't want to lose them."_ Mystery rubbed his hand against her legs as if understanding. "Okay, gang." She stood up, and took a deep breath to calm her shaking hands. She became a coward too, huh? "Let's meet the kind sir who called us for help."

 

Vivi knocked on the big door and it opened slowly, hinges creaking. There were no servants or anyone in sight.  Hah. Quick glance at the team revealed Arthur's firm disapproval and Lewis' confident stance. They probably had to face this thing, or else she would be haunted for a long time. Well. With one last push, she managed to walk into the mansion, ready for the all spooky stuff that could be thrown at them. The door closed behind them as if confirming her. Yeah. This was a trap, alright?

 

"Hey, I know you are pissed at something or someone, but maybe don't took it out on us? If you need help, let's talk, but if you are looking for trouble, just spare us. We don't need this." Vivi babbled on, not sure if it wise to talk, but too done already not to.

 

The corridor seemed endless for a while, and the flashlight Arthur and Lewis were holding did not light their way much. A voice came.  "Who do you think I am?"

 

Vivi exhaled and closed her eyes, stopping on her tracks. "Someone who does not mean harm. If you wanted to, you could harm me when you had found my home." Vivi took her chances, this could please this thing and make it go easy on them. She was not that young fierce girl who would fistfight a ghost, no. She acknowledged everything had to get along somehow.

 

The thing chuckled, sounding pleased. Vivi let herself relax a bit.

 

"You are an interesting one, human. Humor me, why did you step into my domain knowing I set you up? I could hear you talking in my land as you head here." Vivi opened her eyes to find herself in total darkness, and turning back revealed only empty space. She was alone. She took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling along her panic.

 

"You paid... You paid me a visit and I... and I knew I would need to come here sooner or later. I only seek peace." What could have happened to the gang? Were they all being interrogated? How were they? ... "Were you the one who called me in the first place? Why me?"

 

Another chuckle, shorter this time. It sounded of a woman's. "You had a pathway open. I only followed the trails. You carry death within you. I wondered what you may be, just a shell or the master itself. Which is it?"

 

"I am neither of those. I am just an investigator."

 

"The dark prints you leave behind does not support your claim, investigator. You are on a greater mission; you are not here just to meddle with mundane things like scaring some ghosts. Tell me."

 

"If I was capable of doing so, I would. Whatever brought you to me also seals my lips. This is the truth."

 

There was silence now. Vivi found an unusual serenity in it. The listener offered understanding, as the creeping darkness around her slowly dissipated.

 

"Well," the listener said, disappointed but amused, "once you fulfill your mission, hope you do not leave the world as it is, in the short time you have."

 

Vivi raised her gaze and made her move. "Will you let me go now? One visit from you was enough."

 

"I do not care about it anymore. You may leave in peace. I just wonder, if you are not a shell nor a master, what was the price that you paid? Interesting, very interesting."

 

The lights from flashlights flickered back into existence, and Vivi turned back to grab her friends'  hands, dragging them out of the mansion. "We need to go." She said coldly, didn't mean to. The time they wasted could make the thing change its mind. She could put a stop to it by investigating and going further, but the prying hands that knew the secrets made her unwilling to do so. Sooner they were out of there, the better.

 

"Whoa, wait, we haven't even- It's good to go but-..." Arthur protested, following her with a little bit of resistance. Lewis did not talk, but she dreaded the upcoming talk. Mystery ran after them to catch up.

 

Once out of the mansion, it disappeared before their eyes. Arthur fell to the ground, Lewis attempted to hold Vivi but she pushed his hand away. She needed space.

 

"Are you alright, Vivi?  Why did we leave without doing anything?" Lewis sounded genuinely confused, and she could kind of guess how he looked now. She could not look at him in the eye though. She... She knew the price she had to pay, but why did it feel like she was missing something? Her eyes burnt enough for her to hiss in pain. Damn it.

 

"I am fine!" She said without they could bother her with their sympathy or pity. She didn't need any of it. "It spoke to me. I convinced it to leave. It did. Case closed."

 

"You were just standing there. You didn't speak to anything." Arthur annoyed her further. He was the reason for her questionable decisions. He started this.

 

"We see a ghost and you choose to question my sanity, Arthur?" She sighed. "Come on, team. I didn't sleep for so long, I need to rest. I just wanted it to be over with, that's all."

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

Arthur dropped Lewis home first, and since Lewis did not know that the secret was out now, he saved the talk with Vivi for later. She could tell by the pair of sad eyes watching the van go. She felt guilty.

 

"Arthur... I am sorry once again for today. Are you still mad at me?" Vivi played with the sleeves of sweater, it was soft and relaxing.

 

"I am not mad at you. I.. I am just confused, that's all. I don't think any of us wants to talk about it though, Vivi." She simply nodded. They both needed to think about the relationship before discussing it further. "Also, uh..."

"Yeah?" 

"You are aware that Lewis was very worried about you and you did not even assure him you are alright, right? He just wants to protect you, you know."

 

"I can protect myself."

 

"Up to you." Arthur said, ending the conversation for the rest of the ride. They said their good-byes, and after Arthur drove away, she sneaked out of their garden, heading for the nearest shop. Thankfully they wrapped things up early, so she found a near one open, but not for long. Picking the scent of the candle took a few minutes, and after that she walked back to home. He phone rang but she didn't feel like answering. She would text him later. It was Lewis, no? Who else would call her late at night?

 

God, she was a terrible girlfriend.

 

A relationship with... all. An honest one. She could not even maintain the one she had with Lewis, and adding Arthur into this mess? Was it wise? What was she turning into? A shell of the person she used to be, without emotions and beliefs she once possessed. She was becoming a thing to fulfill her mission rather than a living-being. She smiled,covering her eyes with her arm. Her lips ached as smile felt even more forced. She warned Lewis she would not be the same person he would love. She knew she would be messed-up by the pressure. Playing god as a simple human would not end well, and she could only hope she could be the only one paying the price. Please... _Just spare them,_ they did not deserve any of these.

 

After everything, she was just laying on her bed, and she lit the candle. The smoke blessed the night with the flowery scent, and the memories from future. It all started with smoke of burning incense, and a desperate attempt to see the dead one more time.

 

It all started with **him**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I got sick for a week. The story continues <3


	7. Him

The future was... well, it was wonderful, and every day brought a new challenge. A sea full of possibilities, love and appreciation from people around her, though her family could never be there. She had a loving husband, and good colleagues who gave time of their day to listen to her antics. She was hard-working, which was the reason for grey hair she found more and more in her reflection. Age did not bother her as she accepted every day closer to the victory she hungered. She had a passion.

 

The same passion made her world go bleak. Made every voice a white noise. Every image a blur. Until all she left was her dream to make things right, which made everything around her a wrong to be corrected. She was smart. She saw the change in herself. She was losing herself along the way, her being crumbling. Her voice and her sight became a tool to get things right. But with her new found perfectionism, her accomplishments were never enough.

 

She sometimes wished she never remembered what happened or who Lewis was. It would be easier to live.

 

Soon it was just Lewis she made small-talk with. Only Lewis who she could spare a moment for. Soon time became more and more scarce as she fell in a loop between working for more work, repeat. Everything served a purpose.

 

Love... had no purpose.

 

Love was for the people who got things right. She, who couldn't save anyone, didn't deserve any.

 

At first she saw Lewis' concern, and bitterness for her negligence. At last, there was just a ghost that was haunting her. A memory that clung to her till she who survived could make everything better. A heartache. No more she saw a person around.

 

It was a never-ending nightmare.

 

Of course, it did not end there. She got stuck in her research, for science could not give answers yet. She felt her heart going freezing cold, and soon nothing mattered. There was no point in doing anything.

 

Before she lost her battle, she had found her savior. In a smoke of past via her burning future.

 

It was _him_.

 

Her colleagues had advised her to calm down through some overused methods. Yoga, sports, spa. One in particular stood out and lured her in.

 

A way to see a lost one through burning a special incense. The tree was a rare-find, her friend mumbled. But she could get it soon for her. They thought her sudden depression were linked to losing her parents. ... Maybe it was, though she would never admit. After the trial of murders of her friends, she had gotten into a big fight with them. She was changed, they said. She felt only pain alongside them, so she left. She ran away from everything. She thought she could run away from herself too.

 

Lewis never let face her demons alone. No... He was there to support her, but she could not bear seeing her anymore. At that moment, he was just a rotting corpse that was staring her. He was already lost.

 

Once the incense came, she locked herself in her office, for the home had no doors Lewis could not open. She wanted to be left alone. She... She had a chance to see someone she loved, someone she lost. Her parents crossed her mind many times as the smoke slowly rose, but the fear of seeing them again made her halt the process. Vivi, the disappointment, the disgrace, who could not face them when they were alive, couldn't face them when they were dead.

 

But there was someone else she could try talking to. Someone who would cause the kind of pain she was willing to endure.

 

"Arthur..?" The smoke revealed her young friend, whose face overwhelmed her with deep feelings of guilt, shame, and comfort. Everything she did, she did for them. To save them.

 

She could see him mouthing her name, but no voice was heard. Vivi felt glad regardless. She put her hand near the smoke, seeing the spirit mirroring her into a touch none of them could feel.

 

"I'm so sorry. I am sorry. I am so sorry. I never forgot you. I am sorry I could not save you. I am sorry." Vivi sobbed, and begged the spirit would not disappear.

 

The spirit didn't move, silent, watching. She fretted he was judging but far from it, he wanted to comfort. Smoke swirled around her hand but not for long.

 

"I can't do this without you. Without Lewis. I am the one to blame, yet I am the one who survived. I am sorry, Arthur. I am sorry that I could not do anything. I couldn't remember a thing, but no more. I will never forget you." She was sorry for being with his murderer too, but could she say that aloud? Could she admit she felt like that?

 

Arthur could not do anything but watch as she was breaking down, and the spirit disappeared. Too soon. Vivi's eyes which was held open in attempt to memorize every second felt dry and itching. Her heart was on fire. She tried to start it again but it did not work. Arthur did not appear before her again. Her colleagues were knocking on the door. The smoke alarm her friend kindly turned off before process were on  again. Her frantic attempts to burn the incense again set it off, making it impossible. She would later excuse it saying she needed a smoke. Maybe she did.

 

She felt empty. Only thing that motivated her to move on and do her duties was the fear of people asking what she saw and learning her secret.

 

This continued on and on like that.

 

Soon she stooped so low to beg Shiromori, the nemesis of her friend Mystery, to help Vivi find more of that tree. The roots to make more incense. Whatever it took, she would give to her.

 

~~Even she pitied her.~~

 

Vivi had to fight hard to get back to the house that day. Everything was falling apart but harder, and he was the catalyst.

 

Lewis tried everything to make her talk, but she could not utter a word that could put his mind to ease.

 

"I am doing this for you alone, your whole bloodline can go to hell still." Shiromori said when she handed her the bag of roots that was needed to make more of the incense. "You don't need to give anything in return, just shut your mouth about it if that mutt asks where you got it."

 

She didn't know how to thank her. She was feeling to numb to show more than a simple gratitude anyway.

 

It soothed her to get more chances to talk to Arthur. And soon, she was denied to see him, by Arthur. Until she pulled herself together. Arthur mouthed he never suffered more than seeing Vivi like that. And incense did not work again. For a while.

 

Vivi found the way to get Arthur and Lewis back. A time machine. If she could do it, they would never have to die young. She would never lose them again.

 

After months of being an empty shell of a human, Vivi was back, talking to Lewis, telling him her project. The silent treatment made Lewis accept anything she said, and they were back on track, working towards the past this time, a past they could _live_ together.

 

Arthur allowed her to see him again. He didn't shout or cry this time. She didn't either. For the first time, they stood in serene silence. They spent the short time they had smiling sadly. He was proud of her. She was content with seeing him again. They were happy.

 

The future was bitter, and scary, but it wasn't so bad with Arthur in it.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

The text notifications woke her up, like a bell ringing near her ear. She didn't bother reading, just putting the phone on silent.

 

Was she dreaming of the future? The tears felt heavy on her cheeks, following a trail down to her pillow. She felt too weak to do anything. Change anything. She could never be a might savior who could defy death. She couldn't be the girl Lewis and Arthur loved and cared for. What was the point in waking up?

 

... She decided to wash her face and eat something first before pondering on the meaning of her existence. If nothing mattered, it wouldn't hurt to be a bit more in control of her life. There was nothing wrong with drinking enough water and eating breakfast. Who knows, she could even go for a walk in a park to punish her being?

 

If nothing mattered and everything was lost, nothing held her back from trying to be her better self.

 

She was up early, as per usual. It didn't take long to wear her tracksuit and put her hair up. Her grandma was up before she went outside unnoticed, so Vivi let her know.

 

If nothing mattered, she could find joy in doing little things. At the end, she would not hate herself, for at least she had found some peace. Lewis wouldn't be angry with her either. There were three more months to fix this anyway. If everything was destined to be a big failure, she could at least accept it knowing she gave more of her love to people who deserved this time.

 

Vivi allowed herself to exist without anyone, even herself, questioning her right to do so. And it felt liberating. Every urge to give up was met with a shrug, the same she treated every accomplishment.

 

At last she found her peace and strength in herself to check her messages. It was mostly hidden concern and sweet wishes of a good night. Lewis didn't change a bit in the future, putting her well-being before his emotions. She was never fair to him. ... It hurt to think that, so she let herself walk a bit longer before sitting down to read them again. She answered at last, as sunrise painted the most beautiful picture before her eyes.

 

[I am sorry for last night, I left you hanging. If you have time before work, though I assume you start very early, I will be waiting at the park near my house.]

 

[Good morning, also! Sorry.]

 

She sighed, shaking her head at her incompetence at relationships. And she was trying to pull Arthur into this. ... She drank a bottle of water she brought with herself angrily.

 

Soon, there was a message.

 

[Good morning! :) I will be there!]

 

Vivi smiled at the message, and stood up to move her muscles once more. Her body desperately needed this, she could feel, as the pain of her small work-out slowly replaced the mental one. It felt better to have something she could tackle-on, rather than an unseen enemy.

 

"Vivi, hey!" Lewis waved from the entrance of the park, and she ran to his arms seeking refuge. He caught her, giving her a tight embrace. Vivi caressed his back, filling her lungs with his scent. He smelt of dough and spice. His arms felt like home.

 

"Hey..." Vivi said, not letting go of the hug.

 

"You feeling alright, honey?" Oh.. Their first time using cute nicknames. This was... This was everything she needed.

 

"I will be better. I am sorry for last night." She wanted to see his face but she didn't want to let go. She felt like crying over it.

 

"That's not important right now. Is everything alright at home?" His voice was soft and sweet, like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge. Well, anything that was in the scope of her past self's knowledge, at least. Time did not allow otherwise.

 

"Yeah. It's just... I got scared after seeing that ghost. I didn't want to admit but it got to me."

 

He ruffled her hair and giving her a few seconds to protest before picking her up. She could look at him now, and did not have to compromise the warmth she was snatching from him. She could remember now why they were always like this back then. So close.

 

"I am here for you, sweetie. I am here. Shhh." Oh. She was crying again. She felt embarrassed, wiping off the tears to her sleeve quickly.

 

"Am I weird? Does it make any sense? I was fine just a few days ago, and now everything feels too much."

 

"It happens to everyone, Vivi. You hold on for so long, and one day you have to let out everything you held in. I was there. You don't have to go through it alone." His words came out slowly, as if he was scared to scare her. Did she look that bad?

 

"I am trying though. I.. I fall down but I will get up again. You know me. I will get through this."

 

"I know, sweetie. I know how strong you are. Asking for help does not make you weak. You don't have to rush, you can pause and breathe first, before trying to get up. Let yourself feel your emotions. Don't bottle them up again. That's what brought you to this point."

 

She took his face between her hands, gazing at his beautiful eyes. They held no grudge. they held no wrath. She was not an enemy nor a stranger to them. Vivi lowered her gaze and closed her eyes, nodding. She was going to mourn their deaths, hate the way the future happened, and let herself feel lost and worried. But once they passed, she was going to rise again from the ashes.

 

It was better than feeling the perishing cold of being trapped in her own mind.

 

Lewis walked towards a bench, sitting down and letting her sit on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder, her hand folded on her lap. They stayed like that for a while.

 

"I have talked with Arthur, he knows about us now. Actually, he knew already, but it's okay. I am sorry that I forced you to keep secrets from him."

 

Lewis thought for a moment, a shadow falling over his eyes. It didn't last long, thankfully, and he looked at her again with a smile.

 

"I know we will keep some secrets along the way, but I had already told him the moment you messaged me. I needed to ask him how to respond. I was too happy to think clearly, and he helped a lot. He is a good friend."

 

"I know." Vivi replied with understanding and a warm smile. "I can give you a real secret this time, one I know you can keep. It's only fair, you know?"

 

"Oh..?"

 

It started with Arthur, but it always ended with Lewis. He had been there for her, through life and dead and in between. He never left. Lewis helped her through funding the time machine project, and bringing to existence with his magic. It was his magic even as human, which motivated and inspired her. It was him that she loved more than anything in this world. She didn't have to push him away again and again.

 

They were both so important to her. They were both... loved by her.

 

She was alone carrying the burden of the changing future, but she was not alone in her suffering. They could be there to support her. ... For everyone's sake, she needed their support.

 

She got closer to him slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes. He could feel his breath on her skin. Their faces were so close now, and she leaned in...

 

For a whisper. "I am so madly, deeply in love with you."

 

She leaned back and was met with the reddest hue she had ever seen on his face. She covered her mouth, chuckling. She was such a tease, god, poor Lewis.

 

Lewis took her hand away gently, and pulled her from her waist for a kiss.

 

It was soft. Sweet. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled back, smiling. She touched her lips, they were still burning.

 

"You can blush too." Lewis said, chuckling. He rubbed his neck, slightly embarrassed now. Vivi didn't know what to say. It wasn't her first kiss, but in a way it was. It certainly felt that way.

 

"You are a meanie." Vivi murmured but couldn't stop smiling so much.

 

Lewis hugged her close to his chest, putting his head on top of hers.

 

"Oh but you are. You make me worry all the time. You even ignore my texts. You know I only want you to be happy, Vivi. Please don't do that to me again."

 

"I will try."

 

"Not good enough, sweetie. When you have a problem, come to me. Let us handle it together. Oh, I forgot to say!"

 

He was late for work, wasn't he? Well, it was understandable, she should probably get moving to her own job too, she should still have some time for a shower and change of clothes before rushing to Tome Tomb, the comic store her past self worked at.

 

"I love you too. I am glad to find you, and I am one lucky guy to have you. I am glad to be yours."

 

Vivi could swear her heart skipped a beat. Her face burnt and she had no idea what to do with all the happiness that didn't fit to her small heart.

 

Lewis helped her stand up, and took her hands in his.

 

"Now, let's go to work. After your shift ends, we will go the haunted house I texted you earlier, if that's alright with you? I know you won't get better waiting around, so let's work till we sort things out. Also, I don't want to hear you question if I want to hear your problems, I am not your boyfriend to leave you to do everything on your own. You can count on me." He placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up. Vivi could only nod, for everything she wanted to confess and tell him was forbidden to even be thought of. She wished she could though. He deserved to know.

 

Before they parted ways, she turned back to ask one thing.

 

"Do you really want me?" Despite everything that changed about her.

 

"I want to be part of your life, Vivi. I love you. Now shoo, you will either be late to work or have to go there covered in sweat."

 

"Did I smell? Oh god, I am so sorry-"

 

"I was joking, sweetie. Come on now." Lewis waved at her one more time, and she started to run home, a silly smile on her face. A kiss from him shouldn't have affected her this much, but god, she loved being lost in the love she had for him.


	8. Ain't You My Baby

The days went on, and she was getting better hang of her emotions and the plan to save them. Arthur was a tad cold towards her since the talk, but Vivi did her best to give him time and include him in every activity. Well, as much as Lewis wouldn't mind. It was hard to keep the balance of weirdness and friendship. It was much harder to keep calm when she reverted back to her past self, making Vivi waste time catching up with what happened.

 

She made do though, one way or another.

 

"Why do you try so hard, Vi?" Arthur asked one time, unprompted. "You rarely do anything just to have fun lately. You seem really stressed. Um.. Is everything alright at home?" Why did they all blame her family, she would never understand.

 

"Not at all. I might be worried about stuff, but it's alright. Don't worry about it." Vivi wore her best smile, but Arthur didn't let go of the topic this time.

 

"That doesn't mean anything." He protested. "Is it your relationship with him? I am your friend as much as his, you can tell me if he does anything wrong. You don't have to hide. I can help."

 

"He would never do anything like that, you know that." Vivi said, offended and ashamed. Did she really make him worry that much that he would question that?

 

"Then what's it? You walk around like a zombie and expect me to believe everything is fine and dandy in your life? Vivi, you don't even smile anymore! Your mood always drops below zero once no one is looking. You are having a hard time, but you don't let me or Lewis know, do you? What are we to you if you are just going to be alone in every crap that happens?" Arthur was, for the first time, determined to get some answers, and not walking on eggshells like he did any other time. Vivi was... quite impressed, actually, to see him more confident.

 

"I am fine. I just feel a bit melancholic lately, that's all. No reason behind any of it, so I have nothing to share with you guys." Vivi pulled and played with the sleeves of her sweater, its softness calming her, making her focus on the present and not the future nor the past. It was hard to keep track of which reality she was in, for her future had been erased completely, her past too along the way. The future of the present was still her past in a way, and only thing she had in common were the old good days the past Vivi and she had. She did not belong here. Anywhere. Sometimes she could feel her past self screaming in her mind. Or was it herself? _Who she was, at the end of the day?_

 

Just a girl who loved and lost so much.

 

Oh, _present_ , yeah. Just stay in the present.

 

Arthur looked at her raising his eyebrow, like he just proved his point. She might be a black hole that sucked all the good around her, she thought in shame. God, things were as weird as it sounded.

 

"You will talk with us eventually, right? I won't push much, just try to talk to us when it's the time." Arthur spared her from another breakdown, thankfully. She was not able to utter a word about her real problems, it was physically impossible to do so. It was the sentiment behind it that counted though.

 

"Thanks, Artie. Sorry for worrying you."

 

"Don't. Just focus on getting better, ok? I will be here whenever you need me."

 

They were in the van waiting for Lewis to come, their destination was some building that apparently changed its structure few times in last decade. The rumors said one who went inside this labyrinth would never get out of it the same. It was time to check how true the rumors were and put the supernatural involved with it to rest. No one else needed to be hurt.

 

"Can I ask you one more question? Don't... Don't think too much about it though."

 

"Alright." Vivi said, looking out of the car window, watching the lights of Pepper Paradiso closing slowly.

 

"Are you angry at me for.. you know... having feelings for him..? It's like you are acting weird since then. I told you, I will never act on it nor tell Lewis a thing. I cherish our friendship, and that's it."

 

Viv was taken aback and turned to look at Arthur. "Of course not! I don't care about that, if anything, I hope we can figure it out in future. I never push you away from him, do I?"

 

"But you do pull me in too much. I can see that, Vivi. Your efforts to invite me to everything you guys do. You aren't giving him much space. Please, you should be your own first priority." He leaned on the wheel, sighing. "It should come natural to you, considering how you completely forgot about me and focused on your new friends at college."

 

"You are saying that to get on my nerves on purpose." Vivi almost fell for his trap, ready to defend herself. It wasn't as bad as Arthur told, she texted him now and then.

 

"If you didn't cut out contact, you would meet your sweet boyfriend earlier. It was your lost."

 

"Which one?"

 

Arthur's eyes opened wide open as she stared at her, startled. Vivi only smirked and poked him with her elbow. "Just kidding." Arthur stayed frozen in his shock, then giggled nervously.

 

"Don't do that." He managed to say.

 

"Is that a threat or a challenge?" Vivi murmured, still eyeing the shop, waiting for Lewis to arrive.

 

"Let's not make everything more complicated, ok? I don't want to hurt you."

 

He was probably not feeling the same, it was alright. It was an erased future thing that she had, she had accepted it already. It was good enough to see Arthur alive and well. She couldn't ask for more.

 

Lewis texted her after that. He needed to help tuck he girls in for sleep, and needed ten more minutes. She replied it was no problem, though the atmosphere of the van was getting weirder.

 

"What are you going to do in future, Arthur? Do you have any big plans? I remember you talking about how you wanted to go to a big city and take part in big researches or something. Or was it working for that fancy car company?" It was funny she still remembered that, even after his death. Well, maybe it was the reason she remembered so clearly, her conscience never allowing her to forgot so that she would always suffer. ... She hoped she could change all that.

 

"I don't know. Working at Uncle's shop isn't so bad. I can expand the business if I desire to, and who knows, I will be the change in our little town. The catalyst to make it a big city itself." He talked softly, scratching his beard.

 

"You want to stay here..? Aww. You want to stay with us."

 

"I.. I didn't say that?"

 

"So you don't want to stay with us?"

 

"I do! It's just... Vivi, you are the worst." He chuckled with her, shaking his head. "Maybe I do. I just know I can achieve my dreams wherever I am, and if I have that choice, I want it to be beside you guys."

 

"Me included?"

 

"Even the little blue traitors, yeah." He smiled softly at her. "You guys are my best friends. I won't find any better out there."

 

"Oh, so you finally agree on how friends aren't replaceable? Remember your 'I am not the only friend you will ever have' talk?" Vivi teased, and imitated him in a high-pitched voice.

 

"I don't sound like that, Vi."

 

"I don't sound like that, Vi." She imitated, and Arthur grabbed her to ruffle her hair. Her fluffy hair was irresistible, apparently. She laughed till her stomach hurt.

 

He let go and leaned on the car door, waiting for Lewis. Any minute now. Vivi pulled up the mirror to check her hair, combing it with her fingers. Thankfully it wasn't hard to dress it.

 

"Your smile looks cuter on your face than the pout, just so you know." Arthur stated, and waved at Lewis as he came with his backpack. Vivi felt her cheeks burning slightly.

 

"Sorry, guys. My mother is out today so I had to help dad with my sisters." Lewis winked at Vivi, took the car keys from Arthur and started the engine. Arthur took the backseat. Vivi leaned to Lewis to place a kiss on his cheek. Lewis offered the sweetest of the smiles to her.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

When she woke up, it was a morning that came too early once again. Her past self had taken the control again, forcing her to check her notes and diary to find anything relating to how much time had passed and what happened during it. She did her best to empty her mind, for any thought about how horrifying this situation was could make her unable to go on. She was a stranger in her own body. It was questionable if it was her body at all. When the past stepped into the territory of the future, what was going to happen to her? Would she be erased from time itself? Would she and her past self merge at last? It was good for both preventing a paradox and a breakdown that she didn't know what her past self felt about her. She never wanted to know.

 

The gallery had few photographs of some places they went for the work, and a few selfies with Lewis, both beaming like sunshine. They had fun, at least. She should be happy about it. This heartache was so meaningless. It was Vivi still that had these memories. _Then who she was.. for she had no memory of them?_

 

She wondered if this was how Arthur felt, seeing the two lovebirds, being in the same picture and yet so distant from it. At least he was doing better this time around... when she had a say in it, at least. Her past self was probably repeating the same mistakes. Vivi should be worried about that, but she was too busy forcing herself through the notes to see what she should know.

 

She had to pretend she knew how it felt to go on a date with Lewis to a nice cafe that served strawberry cakes. She should have remembered from the future, but when she had her memory wiped after Lewis' death, gaining them back completely had been out of question. She had hoped this time, she would get to live through it all, remember what she lost too. Hah, she had been too optimistic.

 

At least her plan had worked. She had it known she wished for a new notebook to make it her new diary, and soon Lewis gifted her one. Her past self would not skip a day without writing what happened now. Reading them had been the most jarring experience, hearing her own voice through the words, and seeing her own messy writing.. The visions appeared before her eyes, but it felt like watching a movie than anything. It was a too realistic of a dream.

 

Fortunately, it was the weekend. Saturdays, Lewis would work at the restaurant. Arthur would be there to help around too. Her past self promised she would visit Lewis tomorrow, which was today. Vivi wanted to go too, but now there was no joy in it. She felt like she was forced to do it.

 

Getting out of her pajamas and choosing the generic clothes her past self had from wardrobe, she went downstairs. Her father was reading the newspaper, her mother was still sleeping after the overtime she had on Friday night. She sat next to him and chatted with him. It was weird to see him so happy and relaxed. ... She was kind of glad the future got erased, for now she had one more chance to have her family by her side. She gave the biggest hug to her father at the first chance, and he hugged back.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

The Pepper Paradiso was almost full, but there was no need for a reservation. If she could just get to hug Lewis and greet Arthur, she would be happy. She entered as the bell above the door rang, making a few faces turn towards her. Was she always aware of how everyone stared at her, waiting for her to make a huge mistake? Probably it was the age, she was wiser now, more alert.

 

Mystery tagged along, and thankfully pets were allowed. Maybe not Galahad, the pet hamster of Arthur who loved going full speed around the restaurant and scaring people with its excitement. Galahad was the cutest thing, though. Arthur often rambled on about him, how he adopted him and made him the wheels so he could walk freely. Vivi assumed it was from birth that Galahad had two legs. There was no need to question.

 

The place was shiny, sun illuminating the orange walls, the stained-glass featuring the mascot of peppers. She loved the interior design of the place and also the most comfortable red seats they had. In future, Lewis always reminisced about his life at the restaurant.

 

She wished he could be there, at least for a while. He would have been so happy.

 

Lewis was at the door to kitchen, watching her with those love-filled eyes. Arthur was behind the counter, smiling. There was a blue-red behind the glass that she side-eyed; she lost her appetite since she traveled in time but for that cake she could make an exception.

 

She raised her hand to greet Lewis and Arthur with a big smile on her face. Arthur waved softly and nodded, a small smile on his face. Lewis approached her, picked her up and hugged her tight. Once the embrace ended, Vivi cupped his face, touching their foreheads. She couldn't help but giggle, she felt so small compared to him! Lewis was ever-so-charming too, the apron making him even more adorable. Once she was back to present from the dreamy, fluffy love that filled her heart with warmness, she could see Arthur smiling at them.

 

...

 

Did Arthur always this happy for them?

 

"Down, down!" Vivi said between giggles. "People are watching." She whispered, feeling weight of the eyes of customers all around. She was being a bit anxious, no? Maybe?

 

"My beautiful girlfriend is here, let me have this moment." Lewis jokingly protested, his arms were already lifting her so effortlessly that he didn't need to put his hands on her for support. Or maybe, he was too embarrassed to do so. Vivi smirked, her thoughts making her cheeks burn slightly. "How is my cotton-candy today?"

 

"I am good! I couldn't sleep at night, I was too happy after the amazing time we had yesterday!" She studied her lesson. It should have hurt to miss out on that, but at that moment, seeing his smile made her feel like she had lived those memories herself. "Now, put me down!"

 

"Okay, okay." She was lowered so gently that she could cry. Every move Lewis made was so gentle and full of love, it overwhelmed her. Did she really deserve him? "There, princess. Happy?"

 

"Mm-hm! Now, how is my boys doing?" She looked at Arthur, beaming.

 

"Well..." Lewis put his arm around Arthur a bit rough, Arthur exhaled, then giggled. "We have been busy with orders, today is a busy day. Not complaining! I am glad to serve the good people of out town." Lewis winked.

 

"He really is." Arthur joined. "He was also giggly all day,  thinking about you."

 

"I have nothing to hide. If loving my sweetie this much a crime then I am guilty."

 

"Too cheesy. Please no." Arthur whispered, holding the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

 

"How are you, Arthur? How was Galahad? You left the conversation on group chat early." Vivi smiled, hopping on the counter.

 

"He is fine! I just left him alone for too long, he didn't leave my side once I went home. He has a soft-heart despite how though he looks." Arthur smiled wide, his eyes shining. He was very cute.

 

"You guys make me want to adopt a pet myself."

 

"Well, Mystery is a friend to all, if you want one!"

 

"Galahad would kill for more attention and praise."

 

"You really make your small dude sound intimidating, Arthur. I don't know how you do it." Lewis said, chuckling. Mystery barked softly, of course he had manners in public spaces, demanding pets. Lewis crouched down and Mystery leaped at him. "Who is the best boy? The best-est boy?" A bark. "It's you!"

 

"Lewis, can you come here for a second?" Lewis' mother called from inside. Lewis excused himself, leaving momentarily.

 

"How is it going, yellow boy?" Vivi asked cheerfully. Wow. She felt pure happiness for once. Was she the past self or something?

 

"Good. Um..." Arthur looked at her smiling but did not finish his sentence. "How did your date go?"

 

"It was amazing. We had so much fun." She should have tossed in some details to make it believable, but didn't trust herself to make it sound natural. Arthur was now petting Mystery, his focus elsewhere. "He looks like he is wearing black socks, no?"

 

"He is wearing very fancy black shoes, what do you take him for, a peasant?" Arthur said, closing his eyes and raising his chin, offended. Mystery imitated him.

 

"You are right, my bad." Vivi giggled, covering her mouth.

 

"You are doing better now, right?" Arthur asked, scratching back of Mystery's ears, his favorite spot.

 

"I guess so. I am treating myself right, it's doing wonders." She did go on morning walks, plus her past self was more present lately, so she should be looking much happier.

 

"Good." Arthur said, not looking at her, but she could see he was proud of her.

 

"You are doing alright too?" Vivi poked around.

 

"Yeah.  I.. I have been thinking about what you said."

 

"Oh?"

 

"I still need some time thinking, that's all. But... Um..." He finally raised his gaze to her. "Thank you. For everything."


	9. Show Me Your True Colors

The park were had more trees than the town people, or at least they were close in number. The sun shone bright upon the children who were running around, and between their laughter was someone who tried to blend in with the crowd.

 

Vivi had a date that evening with Lewis at mall with an excuse consisting of shopping. She had other plans but first, she had something more important she had to do: making sure the cave where Lewis fell down to stay unknown. If rumors started like the last time, the gang would surely hear about it and want to investigate. She had to handle this matter with care for any wrong move to hide it could attract more attention to it. She thought of reporting it to officials but they would just laugh, not taking her seriously. Getting barricade tapes and closing up the cave's entrance would not stop anyone from going in. Lewis' option of sending another group of investigators was... too cruel to even consider.

 

After all, whatever dark energy that waltzed there could get someone's anger and turn it into murderous intent.

 

Arthur was angry at Lewis and wanted him out of the picture, but he wouldn't act on it without something giving him one last push.

 

She still couldn't believe how Arthur could do that, but her horror and confusion was obscured by the events that followed the sin he committed, namely Lewis pushing him to his death for revenge. The future had been nothing but a mess. She was trapped between her need to move on and her obsession to justice that never occurred. Two wrongs did not make a right.

 

She covered her face, feeling the weight of all the guilt and shame on her shoulders once again. It hurt to remember, though that was her reality. She had to face it and not get coiled up one day, but she was not strong enough not to get affected by it that day.

 

Why would Arthur kill someone he loved? If Vivi was there instead of Lewis, would he push her instead?

 

... It didn't matter.

 

Anyway, she had to make sure people did not talk about the cave. If worst came to worst, she would have to go there alone and check it out herself.

 

She did not look forward to that.

 

Vivi reached to her laptop from her back, and turned it on. She didn't need the public wi-fi that much, but it would have been safer this way. After some embarrassing excuses, she even had the means to stay anonymous on internet thanks to Arthur. God, he was going to remember that and make fun of her like crazy.

 

She took a breath of the refreshing breeze, thankful for the last sunny days of the summer that autumn hidden in itself. She turned her attention back to the screen, and mustered up courage to search for any traces of the cave's locations, the news or any geek sites that would mention its name. She could not delete all without messing up, so she settled with hiding some from search results for now. Vandalizing various sources made her feel like a horrible person, but it needed to be done. She would need to check a few more times this week to make sure new ones weren't made.

 

[Artie, do you have any plans today?] She texted, once she was done with putting the laptop back to bag.

 

[Other than laughing at you? No. ^-^] He texted back with his usual cute faces that somehow reminded him of his hamster. She told him then and she would tell him now, it didn't even look close. It was just an excuse to use them.

 

[You are terrible. You are the worst. You are a disgrace to all chicks on the world for bringing shame to their color.]

 

[Crawl back to the cave you came from.]

 

[Anyway, we will be out with Lewis this evening, and you can join us later on! Come meet us around 6. You needed to return the new shoes you bought anyway, you have no excuse, Princeboy.]

 

Arthur deleted and wrote again, she assumed, since he took longer to write back.

 

[I know you have no social skills to be around people or continue relationships, but even you can handle a simple date, you know. Lewis might want to be alone with you, last time he smiled at me so much that I thought his face was going to fall off and chase me around. o-o ]

 

[Also, you might consider choosing a new color for your outlook. Blue is the color of elegance, and you are probably a trash bin gray at best. o-< ]

 

What a jerk! She did nothing but being kind to him, and this was what she got? The nerve! ... She was totally giggling like crazy though.

 

Although Arthur might have been right, she had no intention to uninvite him.

 

[It will be fine. I am thinking about doing some exercise with you both, it will benefit us in our investigations too. I'm the leader, remember? You listen to me.]

 

[Also, see you later.] Vivi texted, and waited with a smirk and excitement that built up.

 

[OK, I was too mean. I thought you knew I was joking. v-v My apologies.]

 

[Blue really suits you. Your optimism (though you probably threw it in trash instead of your horrible jokes), your cheerfulness, your fun attitude. It goes well with Lew too. Ha ha. ^-^]

 

Oh. She was waiting another mean comment to keep their playful fight, not.. genuine compliments. Wow. He had gone soft. Ha ha...

 

~~She didn't dare to hope there could be something between them.~~

 

[We match too. You are the sun in blue sky. You give warmth, energy and happiness to people around you. I am happy to be your friend.]

 

It didn't sound too weird, not at all. She read it once again after she sent it. She barely held herself from screaming.

 

[ >-< And pink suits Lewis too! His innocence, his cuteness, how gentle he is.]

 

[His color is pink, right?] Arthur asked, confused.

 

[Please.] Did he really think it was pink? (It was both pink and purple, she was just messing around with him.)

 

[He loves purple more.] Vivi commented.

 

[I don't know! I don't have eyes like yours that sees all the different shades. It all seems pink to me.]

 

[¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ] Vivi texted, smiling at her phone. [Anyway, please show up or you will be grounded, sir. Don't leave me hanging.]

 

Now that this was settled, she just needed to... Hmm... Buy new safety equipment for their investigations. Whatever could save a man falling off a cliff, she was going to buy it. If it came to it, she needed them to be safe.

 

... Vivi leaned her head back and looked at the bright sky. His pink ghost said she would be back in future once this was over, that he would pull her back. Only things that was needed was stepping down the cliff he and Vivi exercised many times. He would catch her in his arms, and they would make sure if time demanded someone to be at the cave and fall at that time, it would be her, who they could save.

 

So she would go to the cave anyway. She shouldn't be afraid to visit it. She would go alone so no one would be there for her to hurt, if the cave really caused one to be their worst self. Maybe she would take Mystery with her, he was her mystical guardian after all, no? ...

 

As time passed by, their initial plan seemed like trash. She needed to make a new one for her last day here. A solid one that wouldn't fail, and wouldn't depend on magic and ghosts, who might not even exist once this reality had been changed.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

"Are you alright, honey?" Lewis' voice. They were shopping and everything was nice. Her burning eyes hurt too much to ignore and in a second she was doubled over, covering her face. Someone was too impatient and greedy. She had to have a talk with it soon.

 

"Yeah." It hurt. "I am fine." Lies. "I might have looked at screen for too long, had to do some work on laptop for.. um... work." She stood up, offering a smile. The pain was bad, but the implication of the future she chose made it worse. It had been needed. It was a sacrifice she chose to make. It was nothing compared to benefits. It made her finally get her project done and travel back in time, she would have done it again.

 

Lewis was not convinced but chose to distract her instead of pushing her for answers. "Let's sit down and get us some coffee." He led her carefully to the nearest coffee shop, helping her to take a seat. Her vision was really blurry now. Nice. She hoped it would stop messing around soon.

 

She ordered a milkshake as Lewis asked for coffee. The day was going wonderfully and nothing would ruin it. Emotions were how you handled a situation, and it all depended on Vivi to give a good response to anything life would throw her away.

 

"Thank you, Lulu. I am really glad I asked you out. Every day we spent together is a dream come true." And it was. She was not in control always, but she was privileged to be at his side while he was alive. She enjoyed the warmth and innocence he never lost. He had this serene presence that made her loudest thunders seem a thing that would pass soon. She felt... safe with him around. Was it the muscles or the assuring smile that made her feel that way? Maybe both.

 

"Every day I spent with you, I feel alive." Lewis said with the brightest smile that made dark slip through the cracks of her heart. It was... nicest thing he had ever said to her, and at the same time, was the scariest words he could utter. The guilt tugged at her sleeves. Vivi has a lump in her throat, trying to keep herself from trembling.

 

"I feel the same." She managed to say, offering a smile. Her vision was almost normal now, she could see more than some distant shapes and smudges of color.

 

The drinks arrived and she first offered the straw to Lewis, then took a sip herself. It tasted delicious. God, the demon of gluttony was taking over her. She wished she could order something to eat, but they were short on time, Arthur would be here any minute.

 

"I have always thought about how my significant other would look like when I was small. I hoped they would be kind, but I feared I would never be enough for a kind person who deserved the best." Lewis talked softly after he took a sip from his coffee. It should be burning hot, how... This gentle man was a monster.

 

"I was always looking for them. I thought if I could search every nook and cranny, I would eventually find them and show them everything I loved. I had a notebook full of recipes, photos of cars and clothes, dried flowers, pretty bugs... I wanted to keep everything written down so that I would never forget what I cherished. If I could show them everything that made me happy, I would make them happy too." Vivi stirred the milkshake with the straw, smiling. "I know happiness does not come to everyone equally, so I learned to be thankful for every little thing. My fingers which felt the soft and shiny surfaces, my nose which blessed me with weirdest or sweetest scents, my eyes which showed me your face..." It was going to hurt to part with it, partly.

 

She leaned back and turned her gaze away when she saw the soft pink eyes looking at her in awe. Oh, wow. Did she say something embarrassing?

 

"Can I see it?"

 

"Of course. It's not very private, actually. I even showed it to Arthur when we were in middle-school, ha ha." She just couldn't bear seeing him sad, especially after he was missing his parents and isolated himself from the class. Vivi was the class president and she wouldn't have him being sad and wasting his breaks sitting at his chair, sulking at his desk. She remembered how Arthur had been scared of her scolding him or being pushy to him, but instead she just brought her notebook to school and showed him every little thing that could cheer him up. ... They even put Arthur's tooth that fell out that day, a new collection to her happy book. A soccer ball hit him too hard the moment they got out of the school, with him finally happy. Vivi was scared he would cry and go back to being no fun again, but instead he endured the pain in silence and then offered her a smile.

 

She had been too cruel to cut contact with him during college. Maybe it was the feelings catching up with her and scaring her. She always wanted to meet her special someone, but seeing a candidate made her run away. It was scary, the commitment, the weight of being someone's wrong love. She didn't think she was good enough. She had moved on though, at least her past self. Vivi from future? She was back in the school, looking at the yellow boy with shy eyes. And she hated herself for it. There was no way for it to happen. The best thing that could come out of this was Lewis and Arthur being a thing, and Vivi being allowed to be by Lewis' side. She loved Lewis with all her heart. ...Arthur too. She had her doubts. What if it was just an illusion? Arthur was lost in the future, and the man in the smoke was someone who didn't and shouldn't exist.  The feeling she had mistaken for love would only complicate the situation like Arthur said.

 

_"Oh."_ Vivi turned her attention to Lewis, whose smile halted for a second. "When can I see it?" Lewis continued, smiling once again. Vivi felt kind of bad for sharing the fact Arthur saw it, but happiness was to be shared, that was her meaning and purpose in life.

 

"I can visit your home tomorrow and we will look at them together?" Vivi said, closing her eyes and nodding.

 

"I would love to." Lewis finished the rest of his coffee too fast, in one go. He was indeed a monster.

 

"What was Arthur like when you two were in college?" Vivi asked to change the topic, and make way for Arthur's arrival. Lewis took his time, thoughtful.

 

"He was smart but a big trouble-maker. He would never sleep, then fell asleep in weirdest places. Once I had to retrieve him from top of  tree he climbed for a bet." Lewis chuckled.

 

"Did he win the bet?" Vivi asked.

 

"Oh, he did. The guys said it was worth it. They were laughing at how he managed to sleep there." He wiped a single tear off, and continued. "He also had the weirdest fashion sense. He didn't try at all, wearing the first thing he found, even my clothes I forgot to wash. That at least made me more responsible. I never left any laundry around but clean clothes."

 

"I knew he was always a stinky jerk." She giggled. "Poor you though. Did you do all the chores?"

 

"No, he was a mess but he handled his mess. That's why we clicked, I think. I felt like a housewife doing one thing after another, but he would rarely forgot to do his part. I just... created more chores for myself. Finding his lost socks and notes, throwing his coffee stock away for he would abuse it to hell and back, unclogging the drain etcetera so he wouldn't have an excuse for not taking shower at morning."

 

"Didn't you get tired?"

 

"I did it out of love. It's the same with the work at our family's restaurant. Arthur worries I work too hard, but once I do it out of love, I never get tired." He winked at her. "Anyway, he never liked attention. He was devilishly intelligent, got the highest grades, was a honor student. Nobody knew who he was and nobody could make the connection. He attended the lessons with a chill attitude, went out and socialize, came to flat and studied till birds sang. He wasn't the type to hide he ever studied either. He would tell others if they ask, and help them with any questions they had. He just.. didn't want the spotlight."

 

"Wow. I didn't know that." Vivi gasped, she never had chance to talk about Arthur with Lewis, for his ghost hated him more than anything in this world. A question arose in her mind though: how could Arthur ever have hatred for Lewis in first place?

 

There was a loose-end in her plan now. It didn't make sense at all.

 

When Arthur entered the cave, he  hated Lewis to some extent. He wanted to do harm. The darkness that lurked there only fortified that desire. So sending another group of investigators there would make darkness latch onto one, and the cave would no longer possess danger. Everything was built on this fact. Arthur must have hated Lewis and blamed him for everything that went wrong in his life. Vivi had to face it though, Lewis was everything good in Arthur's life. Who in their right mind would destroy the only good they have, or hate it? God, it didn't make sense. Arthur was the one who pushed him to his death, who watched his suffering, who did nothing but laugh at his failed attempt to reach out to him before he fell. Lewis had been very clear on that, and Vivi knew it was the truth. Dark eyes that pierced through his soul. The betrayal. The heartbreak.

 

... It hurt Lewis too much because he was in love with him too. It hurt because Lewis hated to hate him. It hurt because his enemy was his dear friend he loved with all his heart. The messy boy from college. The reliable one. The one he put to sleep at night by force. His weird, brilliant friend. ... Vivi clenched her teeth and excused herself to go wash her face, and she did, as her mind was racing too fast, pulling her along and making her feel like piece by piece she was being cut out. She could see it to some point, from Lewis' eyes. She never dared to. It was easier to blame him and hate him for what happened, but in private to not be an inconvenience.  Lewis had every reason to be hurt so much that any rational thought would leave him. Everything he believed in was Arthur and Vivi. Vivi had not been enough to make him believe there was good in this world still, at least till it was too late. When Lewis was good and calm again, it was too late. ... What would have she felt if Lewis did the same to her? Or Arthur? Wouldn't she be angry? Confused? Lost?

 

He had been lost and scared since the moment he was back from dead, or from the moment he was pushed down the cliff. He had no one to tell him what happened and why. The thought and questions ate her mind already, making her feel like she was rotting from inside. What could have make Arthur, who never hated Lewis, kill his best friend? What exactly happened at that cave? 


	10. You and Him

Vivi came back, the cold water helped her calm down a bit. Life was always unexpected. It was her job to solve mysteries as an investigator and this was no different. She was the most qualified person to shed light to it. Lewis and Arthur trusted him in the future, and they knew she could do it. Vivi was not going to let any obstacle scare her. She wasted enough time with her misery. "I'm back. Oh, you bought a-"

 

"I know you are hungry." Lewis said, smiling. "I saw how you looked at the cakes over there. I was afraid you would eat me if I didn't do anything to prevent it."

 

Vivi pouted as she took her seat. "You could sugarcoat it a bit, you know. Say you are hungry too or something next time."

 

"There is no need. I love you the way you are. You are perfect" He looked away. "And I love seeing your happy. It's cute how you can fit so much food to your little body." Lewis teased, an evil smile on his angelic face. It was hard to get angry at him when he smiled like that!

 

"I will let you know I am the perfect size for cuddles and you are just blind to my perfect form." She said, crossing her arms.

 

"Hmm.. Maybe we need to test that, to see if it's true." Vivi felt her cheeks burn and pushed Lewis' face away with her hand, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

"You are a meanie!" 

 

"Aw, babe. I didn't say anything wrong." Lewis chuckled. "Come on now, eat your cake before you awaken the monster Vivi."

 

"The one who tasted you guys' every dish in one sitting?"

 

"Yeah, that one. I still have nightmares of that day."

 

"You are being mean to me!" She pouted harder but couldn't resist the cake. She took a big portion of it to her mouth, almost crying from how delicious it was. "So good... Oh, by the way, you are spending too much time with Arthur. He was the mean one! You are supposed to be sweet!"

 

"You are the sweetest though. I am spicy." Lewis ruffled her hair, making it lose its perfect shape! No one cared how long it took to dress her hair! ... Actually, she just woke up like that, so it was more than okay. "Anyway, what are we going to do next? You told me to wear something comfortable and I did." He winked, blushing a bit. Aww.

 

"Um.. I heard there is climbing walls near and.. You know, the colorful rocks you hold to pull yourself up or down, looks like sweet candies on chocolate?" Lewis nodded at her, his gaze softening. "I always wanted to climb one, and today I want it to be the day I will climb all the way to top. I wanted you to be there and practice with me. It will be fun."

 

Lewis smiled and was going to say something when her notifications went crazy. Oh.. She had no signal before apparently, now she was bombarded with a certain anxious boy's texts.

 

"Who is it?"

 

"Arthur. I will come back in a second! It's okay if he joins us for climbing wall, right? It would be a good skill to master for our team." Vivi stood up, grabbing her phone. "I don't want him to be alone." She whispered. The last sentence worked for Lewis, finally softening his gaze and adding a smile to his confused face. He nodded, allowing.

 

Vivi walked away to get some distance, and called the anxious friend of hers. The call was picked up immediately.

 

"Vivi! I am pretty sure I am ruining your day. Let us do the climbing another day, pretty please?"

 

"You are not ruining anything. Also, good evening to you too, sir. Come on, Artie."

 

He sighed. "Why do you do this? Forget it, I am not in mood to be lectured. I am coming, also Mystery is with me."

 

"Thank you! We are at the coffee shop, you can find it, right? Meet us there." She thought for a second. "Also, relax. We are having fun, that's all." She ended the call and exhaled, god, this was more stressful that it should be.

 

She rubbed her eyes and walked back to her seat. "He asked if it was alright for him to come. I forced him to come, so don't get mad at him."

 

"Why would I?" Lewis said between his teeth.

 

"Lulu. Please." She didn't want to play this card but she needed to. "You know how I am feeling a bit down lately. I need to be around both my love and friend. It helps me calm down, and I feel better seeing you all safe and sound. I am constantly worried about everything, I know it sounds silly, but it eases me when the two people I love the most are around me, where I can see them." This was... This was the most honest she had been to Lewis, and closest she would get to telling him the true reason she was worried. Wow. And she didn't revert back to her past self. ... Okay, don't jinx it.

 

A shadow fell over his eyes again, and he nodded. "Alright. I am just... You are too important to me. I don't want to share the precious time we have. But if it makes you happy, I am happy."

 

Arthur had arrived soon enough with Mystery. She missed her precious puppy, but she had to be alone while commencing the plan. She couldn't remember exactly what or who was Mystery in future, only that he was smart and would find out what she was up to. She couldn't have that.

 

"We were talking about you guys' college days." Vivi explained.

 

"Oh no."

 

"I didn't know you were such a responsible student."

 

Arthur looked at Lewis in disbelief. "What is this slander?"

 

"You even scored high in your exams?"

 

"Lewis, how could you do this to me?"

 

Lewis just watched the exchange, snickering. He shrugged, and pulled Vivi closer towards himself, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

 

"So, what was Lewis like at college? It's only fair you get a shot at this too."

 

Arthur looked away at a distance dramatically, putting back of his hand on forehead. "You wanted this, my old friend." His dramatic scene didn't last long. He put his elbows on the table, smirking. "Did you know that he was the captain of like every sport team in the college?"

 

"That's a lie." Lewis turned to Vivi with an adorable smile. " I was only the captain of three. I helped the rest with organizing etcetera."

 

"See? He was good at most of his classes, and really sucked at some certain courses I shall not name."Arthur winked at him and Lewis nodded in gratefulness. "He was like the crush of _every_ single student. You know the prefect type. He was smart, he was strong, he was gentle. He scored all the questions that led to someone's heart."

 

"That's not true."

 

"Ok, that might be _me_ , then." Arthur smiled a tad nervously. Oh wow. Vivi tried to play it cool but it was happening. Nice one, Artie!

 

Lewis chuckled. "True, though I am not sure if you are that strong to impress everyone. You were really smart and charming, I am sure everyone admired you. Since you hid you were the star student, no one were intimidated by you either." Oh. He missed the point. God, he missed the point badly. Arthur looked like he would like to accept the sweet release of death.

 

"I wasn't no star student. I just studied hard to get good. I had nothing else to do but study."

 

"You attended every party that was thrown around our college."

 

"Yeah."

 

"You also took parts in many school projects. You were a very active member in every club you joined."

 

"You can say that, I guess?"

 

"You even made your own epic robot stuff, saying you had free time."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You had more things to do than studying, Arthur."

 

"No, I had nothing else but study."

 

Lewis narrowed his eyes, and looked at Vivi with an expression that could be summed up as ' _do you see this shit?_ '. Vivi giggled.

 

Oh, the time. Yeah. They had to go practice soon. And she should arrange something to drag them to hiking. Maybe some rock climbing classes. ... Would it be too obvious that time would punish her? That was possible. She had to lay low if she wanted to be in control, and they didn't have enough time for something full-fledged anyway.

 

"We need to go now. We don't have all day." Vivi smiled. "Oh, by the way, can you take care of Mystery for a second, Lewis? I will be back!"

 

"Of course." He took the Mystery to his lap as Vivi sneaked towards the waiter. Lewis wouldn't let her pay for anything otherwise.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

By the time they got into the safety equipment and instructed briefly, Lewis was still eyeing her for paying the check. He asked for it though.

 

"It's great, isn't it? You will train more muscles than you could with any other sports you do." And she would get to watch him. Nice. "Also Arthur and I will get some exercise." Rock climbing would improve their balance and coordination They would get better both physically and mentally. Vivi wouldn't have the same nightmare of them falling to their death as she watched, helpless. She would face her fear of heights too. Hah... She was totally looking forward to this.

 

"Don't forget to keep your arms straight to not strain them much. Also, we will fall a few times as we try, so keep trying!" Vivi reminded, it was fun to pretend she got things under control.

 

"Sweetie, you also need to stretch if you don't want to get hurt." Oh.. So that was why the boys were doing the weird poses. Stretching. Yeah. That was a thing. She should do the thing. ... Vivi would prefer watching them from the sides, but she needed to learn too. God, it was hard to convince herself. She obliged unwillingly, feeling every muscle both scream at her to run away and in excitement of doing something new. Focusing on the latter, Vivi managed to start climbing.

 

Arthur was unexpectedly good at it, perhaps via using his height to his advantage. Lewis was slow and steady, every step he took upwards making the happy aura around him stronger. They were even chatting and teasing each other as they climbed. It was... heart-warming.

 

The morning exercise helped Vivi not getting tired out quickly, but she still found rest spots frequently, to calm the tsunami of her thoughts and make peace with the height she was at. She knew she could climb faster if she gave it her all, but she would definitely fall. She didn't want to. It was terrifying. She was not ready for this or the fall she had to make on her last day in past. She practiced it many times with Lewis, finding safe spots to fall, of course with someone waiting to catch her. She thought she was ready. But seeing Lewis and Arthur now, and knowing the fate that had befallen on them shook her to the core. Knowing it took one fall to their absolutely painful deaths. One fall for them to be lost forever.  She couldn't. She couldn't let them die. She-...

 

Lewis fell next to her, voicing a cute 'oops' despite the horror that hid behind it. It made her feel even more unstable, gripping harder, this time giving it her all. Sooner she reached to top, she would be allowed to rest and just watch them do their thing. A swear-word left Arthur's mouth as he fell as well.

 

Vivi closed her eyes, trembling. She feared opening her eyes to see an illusion of that cave, or remembering how she watched Lewis die. She feared seeing their judging eyes. She feared them blaming her and hating her. They were good people. Kind. People that could change the world. How could they die when she survived? She, who was just a nobody. Vivi was not special or more deserving of right to live than them. How could she survive when all of them died? How dare she?

 

"You alright, sweetie? Lewis asked as he was climbing up once again. Having no choice but to open her eyes again, she saw Arthur too, watching her with worry through his face.

 

"I.. I am okay.. Can I.. Can I wait downside as you two continue? I don't want you guys to stop because of me. Is it okay if I..? Please.." She gasped for a breath.

 

"Of course. Let me help you climb down, okay?" Oh, he didn't tell her to fall down. It would be faster. Did he notice how hard she was gripping at the rocks? It didn't matter, she was grateful. "Keep climbing, Arthur. I will catch up in a bit."

 

"You wish." Arthur said, too softly to be much of a tease. He thankfully didn't commented how she looked like. She could imagine. She was probably looking like she had seen a ghost.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

Arthur offered to drive them home, but Vivi said it was alright. She wanted to walk home with Lewis since they didn't spend enough time together. Also, hearing his voice was the best way to calm down. She held his hand tightly as they walked, Mystery following them. "How was it..?"

 

"It was amazing! I wished I had known about it before." He beamed, looking at her. "It was quite a work-out. Also you did right by asking Arthur to join. He is much happier and relaxed lately. I think you are keeping an eye on him." She was scared that he was being sarcastic at first, but he was genuine about it from the way his soft gaze looked at her thankfully. "I realize now that I was not a good friend like I thought. I.. didn't notice how he was feeling troubled until you took his troubles away. As his best-friend, let me thank you."

 

"You are the best friend anyone can ask for, Lewis. You couldn't help him this time since he did everything to hide it from you." This was as good as it got to talk about something personal. "He loves spending time with you. Since you and me were pretty close even before we started dating officially, he was a bit jealous, I think. Your attention, your time, your laughter... He wanted them too. He loves us both so he respected it. He did not want to ask more of you than you would be comfortable of giving, so instead he isolated himself from us in small ways. He cared about you too much to trouble you with his pain." She was studying Arthur since she traveled back in time so it was easy to talk about it in detail. It... It might seem a bit stalker-ish though. She hoped she hadn't weirded Lewis out but there was one way to find out. Her gaze traveled up to his eyes and... he was crying. "Lewis! Oh god, I am sorry. Are you alright?"

 

"I... I never knew. I..." He stuttered, the hand that was holding hers shaking. "He was sad and alone and I never knew. I could change it, I could have told him that it was alright! Vivi, what have I done?"

 

"This is not your fault. We can change it, and I did my best to help him open up. If you two just talked it out..."

 

"I... You are right. I just... When we were talking about the college days today, I realized something. He depended on me when he was having a hard time. Lately, we weren't talking about his problems at all. I thought it meant everything was fine. He knows I am there for him whenever he needs. Why wouldn't he come talk to me if something was wrong, I would think. I was such a fool."

 

"You are being too harsh to yourself. Nothing is lost, and it's a bit on Arthur for thinking he is sparing you from his sadness by doing this. If he came to you to talk, it would be solved already and none of you would be sad about it. Him in the past and you now that you know." She stepped in front of him, taking his other hand too. "You can go talk to him now, if you want to."

 

"But-.."

 

"Just go. I will be fine, I promise." She offered a smile, puffing up her chest and raising her head. "Show him how wrong he is."

 

Lewis nodded, and started to run to opposite direction. Vivi watched for a while till she couldn't see him. Wow. The past was definitely changing. She was making the right decisions. If they talked out, whatever happened at the cave wouldn't repeat. She was winning the battle.

 

So, she should feel relaxed, right? Why was the apprehension settled permanently to her heart? Why couldn't feel joy over this? What was wrong? Since morning she made all the right choices, why was she still afraid? t

 

God, her eyes hurt like crazy once again. She decided to hurry before her vision went too blurry to even see her house. Sadly no one was home tonight, away to visit relatives that came to a town near theirs. She would have called her father to pick her up otherwise, she felt tired.

 

"Let's go home, cutiepie." Maybe she should get a leash so that Mystery could lead her home in case of emergency. Mystery loved his collar, he wouldn't mind the leash either. Also, this ~~deal~~ shouldn't have affected both of her eyes. She really needed to set this straight soon.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

_**"I know you can hear me. So please, stop messing around."**_ The bathroom mirror showed the blurry reflection of her blue figure as the words were whispered. _**"This is enough."**_ She had enough on her plate, this was not fair. "I am not running anywhere. You will get what you want soon. I didn't agree to this." The bathroom door creaked and Vivi's head turned towards it slowly. She was sure she turned slowly but the pain of her neck told otherwise. Ouch. She was still shaken after the breakdown at the climbing wall. 

 

_**"Who is there..?"** _ She asked slowly. Oh.. She lowered her gaze to see Mystery, her dear dog. He looked so small and fluffy, but she knew she held a great potential within. At that moment the memories were not clear about what was his nature and why she trusted him this much. Only thing she could remember clearly was that she needed his help if something went wrong in the cave. Her pink ghost told her it was him who stopped Arthur when he was at his worst. He was the one who stopped Arthur after he pushed Lewis to his death. Vivi didn't dare to think what could happen if Arthur kept his rage and saw her next. Would she be lost as well? Would Arthur really murder her in cold-blood? This was not the time to think about it though, she promised Lewis she was going to be fine.

 

Her puppy looked at her like she just stole his treat or something. What was this expression, ha ha... .... Why did it look so scared? Was there a big bug around the house? A rat? Some kids who tried to look at the pretty dog from the windows? Aww. Mystery didn't have to worry, she was there. She took a step,barely managing to shift her weight forward. Her body felt like it was frozen and heavy, her movements were... not coming to her naturally. Thank god everyone was away. She didn't want to worry anyone. She could calm Mystery easier than she could convince her family things were alright.

 

_**"Hey, sweets. I just feel sore after the climbing, that's all. Come here, let me love you."** _

 

Mystery started whining.  Oh. _**"What's wrong, boy..?"**_ He was a pretty smart dog, he should have understood her words. Why was he looking at her like that? She took another step forward with much difficulty. The house was so cold... She either had a fever or they forgot to close a window. It wasn't the winter yet, but the nights were usually very cold. ... Well, it wouldn't be if Lewis was around and they made a blanket fort to cuddle inside. It was like... her little secret dream. One day she was going to unlock this memory, and would write it to her happy memories collection. Oh... Tomorrow she was going to bring her notebook to Lewis. She should put it somewhere visible so she wouldn't forget to take it with her.

 

**"҉̨M̴̧̢y̨s̢͠t̶̡͢͝͠e͜҉r͢y̴̛͝.҉̴̸̕͜.̶͜͏̸͜"̢̕̕**

 

Oh.

 

Oh, she could hear herself now. She.. **"̵̶̧W҉̢͏͜͏h̕͝a͏̸̕t̴͢?̡"̢҉** It all sounded like gibberish. Her eyes burned enough to justify her screaming, but she held on.  **"̵̧H͠o̸̸w̕ ̶is̵̨ ͘͡t̢̛h̶i͏̴s͝͡ ̕͘pơ̧̢s̵͏s̶̶̡į͜͝b̕l͡͝͡e͞?"͡** She was sure she was voicing words, not these shrieks. What...

 

She turned towards the mirror to look at her reflection. The pure white eyes looked back at her, and behind her was the black figure of a nine-tailed beast.

 

_**Growling.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am both sad and excited to announce we are close to the climax. Oh my.. Things are going to get pretty interesting. Also thank you all for the kudos and wonderful comments! You guys keep me motivated to write more and I am so touched to see people liking this story <3


	11. Taming the Beast

She ducked down just in time before the jaw met arm. The... beast in front of her had glowing eyes that pierced through her, and she had to do something to protect herself till it calmed it down. It leapt towards her and Vivi managed to roll away, but the bathroom was too small to move freely for long. She tried to stand up by leaning on the bathtub, trying hard to catch her breath. The frozen muscles thawed easily when faced a danger, too convenient.  _It was its doing, isn't it?_ What did _it_ get out of this?

 

OOPS. No time. The beast closed up to her, and she took the shower-head, spraying the floor with water, and from tips of her fingers came an icy breeze. She pushed herself away, sliding on the ice towards the corridor. It didn't expect it, not managing to keep its balance for few precious seconds that saved her for now. Good. Ice powers? Too freaking weird, but convenient. She could not depend on it though, did not know what else she could do and did not have any moment to try out.

 

Crawling towards her room, she reached to her blanket. The footsteps scared her yet she had to try. Holding the blanket over herself, she quickly went to window tossing it over the beast. It couldn't see now. She could get out of the window and-...

 

Mystery would die if others saw him like that and interfered.

 

No matter what happened, she had to stay inside and try not to die.

 

"Please just let me talk! It's Vivi! You know me!" She could not know if the words sounded right for the beast was still growling at her, ready to bite. She might have angered it even more. Her eyes scanned the room, doing her best to find something, anything. The bat was her best choice, just a self-defense tool, she could not hurt Mystery. She had to remind herself that- DAMN That was close! She stepped back fast enough to dodge one more time. Pulling the curtains down as hard as she could, she tried to throw it over it again, but this time it was prepared, catching it. It didn't matter, she got the bat in that spare second anyway. Something drew her to it. She felt she would last longer with it at hand at least.

 

God, she would like to have telepathic powers instead of ice and call Lewis or Arthur in there. She was sending the universe the message anyway: HELP.

 

She tried to close the door, angering the beast further as it broke it down easily, chasing her still. She needed water, she could make more slippery surface; that was the only thing she could do that could compete against this thing's strength and speed. She fell down running to bathroom, and the beast was already on her, though she managed to hold it back with pushing her bat. It tried to close its jaw around her but the bat was protecting her, and slowly it emitted cool-air that bothered and hurt the other. She pushed herself back with her legs, water was still running. She reached out to it, freezing it to an icicle, but she.. She couldn't throw it at Mystery. She had to remember it was not an enemy. Her body was screaming at her to fight but she had to be in control. Holding herself not to revert back to her past self trained her well on that department, and Vivi left the icicle alone, holding onto her bat. Her scarf was troublesome, getting caught at everything. She tried to close the door once again anyway, raising an ice block for additional support. It was too thin, it wouldn't hold it for long. God, she had to find out she had the means of protecting herself in the last seconds possible, no?

 

Oh.

 

The mirror. She saw her reflection once again, the white eyes, her pale composure, the blue lips from the temperature dropping dangerously low around her. Was she doing it? God, focus. She was not familiar to Mystery with those eyes. She slipped towards the bathtub, throwing herself in it, tying the scarf around her eyes as quickly as possible. The door and the surface bought her time but soon it arrived.

 

If this did not work, at least she was going to have a.. very cool death, bleeding in her bathtub. Like out of a horror movie.

 

She still wished and prayed it would work of course.

 

Holding the bath before herself, she decided to keep her mouth shut at all costs.

 

Her voice and her eyes were compromised for the time being.

 

Her heart was beating like a hammer, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

 

So far she was not dead, despite hearing its breathing.

 

She reached her hand towards her. She lacked one in future too, it wouldn't be too much of a loss if it tore it off. Optimism!

 

An eternity passed before the thing... calmed down. It refused to touch her, which was good! Very good. She would settle for not being friends for a while as long as she was not dead.

 

She didn't dare moving or saying anything. ...  After a while she couldn't resist turning the water off. Thank you. The bill was going to be an issue but the cold water she was in was worse.

 

Every muscle in her body burnt and hurt like hell. She could faint any minute now. Or she could sleep! Sleeping was good. Sleeping in a bathtub full of cold water wasn't too bad. She was seventy percent sure she wouldn't drown.

 

Lewis would be proud of her optimism! (He would probably lose his mind if he knew the situation she was in.)

 

Her eyelids closed without her command.

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

Good news, she was alive. Since she didn't hear anyone's voice, her family wasn't home yet. Nice. Bad news, she was freezing, her nose was running and she sneezed like five times in a row. She was going to be sick.

 

Someone was tugging at her sleeve. ... She had to put a huge amount of effort just to look over the bathtub, which... didn't help, since she couldn't see anything. She tried to reach it slowly -she couldn't move any faster anyway- and her hand met with her fluffy friend. She almost was voicing sweet nicknames but stopped herself in time, covering her mouth with her free hand. Talking was bad. Talking could **kill**. She should avoid talking. Also she should get out of the tub, _god_.

 

... She couldn't get out though. The surface was either frozen or wet, and she couldn't take off her scarf without putting herself in a dangerous situation. She settled to pushing the knob and soon the water went down the drain. Good. She was acting smart, she liked it. (Sleeping in bathtub wasn't smart, but she would get there eventually. Also nothing would convince her to move when she knew the beast was still there.)

 

Waiting for someone to arrive and help her was the best course of action, but it would cause some big troubles. They would ask what happened, why she was like this, and the police would be involved. She had no time to waste on trivial things. Her purpose was to prevent the accident and she had to put all of her time into it.  That meant cleaning this mess by herself and coming up with excuses, fast.

 

Her puppy whined, tugging at her sleeve once again. Could Mystery talk? She didn't have that kind of memory from the future. She tried to throw one leg over the tub, and then the other. She slipped and fell with a thud. OUCH. She was dying! .... Okay, it wasn't as bad as it sounded. She was alive. It was alright. Her head hurt but at least she was out of bathtub, and the ice had melted. One less thing to worry about. She crawled towards the door, trying to remember the structure of her house. It had been her favorite play as a child; closing her eyes and trying to memorize every object and door on her way. Too much time had passed by since then, and Vivi could hardly remember anything about her childhood home.

 

What was the plan? Surviving. Yeah. How? Calling Lewis? She shouldn't worry him, and she didn't even know where her phone was. (Also did she say he would lose his mind? Yeah. He would be too worried and she would have to calm him down instead of cleaning the place in time.) Calling Arthur? She.. could trust him not to tell Lewis, but it would hurt the boys' friendship. (If Lewis heard she called Artie instead of him, he would get hurt.) Also, phone was out of reach. If only she could just look at a mirror and be sure her eyes were back to normal. Mystery was still around. Could she risk that?

 

What exactly took place here? Vivi couldn't wrap her head around it. She... She could remember how she fell down the stairs a week ago, and the split second she thought she saw the stairs covered in snow. Or how cold she felt when they were having a movie night with the boys, almost like her fingers freezing to one another, not moving. She was...  having times where she felt like freezing, or how things froze responding to her emotions. It sounded stupid, but she saw her fair share of supernatural to believe crazy things existed in this world. She had some kind of powers, and she had missed the train to be a superhero. Sad. (On a serious note, she had one more thing to depend on to prevent the incident! She could... make a slide out of ice if Lewis was pushed down once again. ... It still meant Arthur's death when Lewis learnt what happened though. ... Maybe as a human he wouldn't be so vengeful? Nope. She had to make sure Arthur would not do that.)

 

What else happened? White eyes. .... It was both too, ~~she only made bargain for one~~. Also, time wasn't up yet ~~for it to be claimed~~. She paused for a second. She didn't know what was going to happen once time was up. It was too good to be true, believing it would just turn to white but still letting her see. ... Anyway, it shouldn't persist moving forward. Her eyes had to be back to normal by now. She reached her hand out and Mystery came. Picking her puppy up -she was till laying down, everything was terrible-, she put him out of the bathroom, and tried to close the door. Oh. Yeah. Mystery broke the door. She took off her scarf, keeping her eyes closed. She tried to cover Mystery's eyes, gently. The dog did not protest. Now, she just had to open her eyes and...

 

The condition of the bathroom wasn't too bad. She could say she couldn't turn off the water or something. The curtains were easy to lie about too. She tried to find something to pull herself up, and sink looked steady enough. She tried not to give too much of her weight on it (she didn't need one more broken object) as she stood up. She checked the mirror: white eyes. She would scream if her survival instincts didn't dictate her shutting up. Oh... False alarm. They were blue, as they should be. She could cry happy tears, really. 

 

Only thing that bothered her was if her voice was back to normal or still sounded like a creepy girl from a horror movie. She would find out later. So many things to do, so little time.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

She put on one more sweater -it didn't mean anything but it was psychologically satisfying. She had swept the floor, tried to fix the doors but failed, and put up the curtains in her room. (The bathroom door was broken down to pieces, apparently. She took them out to trash, hoping no one would notice. She instead took Grandma's door out and replaced the bathroom's. Grandma never used hers. They would not notice.)There were some things Mystery knocked over during the chase, and they cleaned it too. Mystery was helping as much as possible. They didn't talk about it, and her voice turning back to normal wouldn't have changed it. (It wasn't back to normal.) It seemed... surreal so they got into a treatment first time they looked at to each other after she was out of the bathroom: they weren't going to talk about it.

 

Once she repeated her excuses to herself once again and made some tea to warm her poor throat, she let herself sat on the couch at living room and relax. She was afraid of going to her bedroom for the time being. Mystery seemed like he agreed, curling up next to her on couch. She petted him softly, and placed a kiss on top of his head. It wasn't his fault. She looked like she was possessed or something. Ha ha... Mystery wanted to protect her, she was sure. 

 

Her notebook and was ready with her excuses written down. She also made her phone read out the text and recorded it if her family wouldn't be able to read her extra messy writing.

 

Her family arrived at last as sun was rising, Vivi got to sleep a bit. It was much better than sleeping in bathtub.

 

The door was opened, and her family stepped inside, chatting. Vivi had work today. God. Could it get any worse- _It could!_ She was sorry! Please, she didn't need life taking it as a challenge.

 

There was a gasp. Finally. She took a deep breath. This was going to suck.

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

Her family was still trying to convince her to call in sick, but she got dressed and got out of house anyway. She waved to Mystery apologetically, she couldn't take him with her when she was still unsure if she was still creepy-sounding or not.

 

Closing the door behind her, she rushed to get out of her family's sight, and once done, she sighed. "Alright, that was a thing that happened. It is like that sometimes." ... She didn't notice anything wrong with her voice, just a bit hoarse that's all. She couldn't be sure though.

 

"I am fine. I am Vivi Yukino. I am 22 plus 20 years old. I am the leader of a group of paranormal investigators. I love being alive. My-..." Oh. Glasses. She forgot her glasses. Since she was used to seeing somewhat blurry for a while now, she didn't go back to retrieve it. It was alright. "I will now call my friend Arthur and either scare him to death or hang up on him. Let's see!" Her heart was racing as she was talking, despite knowing she was not in danger anymore.

 

She took her phone from her bag and called Arthur. He answered quickly! Great!

 

"ARTHUR! HELLO!"

 

"What the hell?!" A few more swear words followed. Um...

 

"Can you hear me, Artie? What's wrong?"

 

"Vivi, you got me. Good prank, hahahah. Now.. Quit messing around. How are you?"

 

"..." Crap. She was really broken in a way. She understood her eyes, she even accepted the ice powers, but she drew the line at the scary voice. This had no explanation! Why... _Wait_. ... Her phone's screen was messy, and Arthur's voice was coming terrible too! It was her phone that was broken! Hurray! ... She shouldn't be this happy about her broken phone. Did she drop it to bathtub or something? It was still working to some extend though. She didn't complain.

 

"I'm ok! My phone is broken."

 

"I can't understand you. What're you doing?"

 

She ended the call in frustration.

 

[Hey, Artie. I dropped the phone to bathtub, can you fix it? Also, good morning! How are you, how is Lewis, etc etc? ]

 

[Hey, clumsy. You messed it up real good, huh? Stop by the repair shop if you have time, I will take care of it. I am fine, Lew is back at Paradiso, we had a nice talk. It wouldn't happen without you. Thank you.]

 

Aww. Time was changing, she was supposed to feel happy, etcetera. Vivi was in no mood to feel emotions if she was being honest. She had a wild night, bad sleep, and fever, probably. 

 

[I'm coming. I am happy for you guys. What's the news though? Did you kiss the prince charming?]

 

No reply.

 

[I deleted your text. I am not acknowledging it. We are friends. I am not a cheat.]

 

[I don't discourage you from it though, just saying. Anyway, on a serious note, I am sick, I slept like 2 hours. Help me get through the day, please. I apologize in advance.]

 

[Fine. I will disregard the first sentence as well. Do you want me to pick you up?]

 

Yes. Yes. YES. [No need.] God, she had to walk there, she couldn't trouble Arthur like that. [I will be there in a second.] Every step was a torture and life was a mistake.

 

She had some more time to process the events that took place last night now. Her future had revealed very mysteries but she couldn't have carried everything with her to this reality. There were many things she didn't know and Mystery's secret had been one of them. She couldn't be sure what she had seen though. A very big wolf like thing or a... um... fox? Her mind was not cooperating, trying to hide away the details from her. Vivi could only remember the dark silhouette that attacked her. She was looking and sounding different, sure, but why did Mystery get so worked up? It.. looked scared first too, and she assumed it tried holding the beast back. She knew that feeling, when she tried to hold onto present despite knowing her past self was taking over. It was a miracle that she was still in control after everything that happened. 

 

Once she was done with the work, she really needed someone to talk to. She knew she couldn't talk about it, but she needed to company. 

 

[Good morning, love! Hope you had the best dreams yesterday, and woke up feeling happy and well-rested! I missed you! I still remember my promise to show you my notebook, can I stop by the restaurant at evening?] She texted, smiling to herself. Maybe she should have added a smile to her message like Lewis did. She put her phone back to her pocket when Lewis did not answer fast enough, walking faster now that the place was closer. Arthur waved at her from inside. 

 

Things seemed grim at times, but seeing their smiles were a gift in itself. Vivi wanted to preserve that smile forever.


	12. An Hourglass Full of Ice

She woke up, this time sitting on a bench near the shore, next to her was Lewis, his smile had brightened her and warmed her like he was the sun. If this was a dream, she wanted to enjoy every second of it. She felt the soft fabric of the maxi skirt she wore, one that was reserved for beach, painted with sun motifs and carried the most vibrant orange and pinks. Her hat was mostly decoration since the sun was more merciful during the autumn; the month that carried the weight of temporary deaths of nature, and had a meaning for Vivi deeper than that. It would be winter soon. Before the cold arrived, the incident would happen. Her time was running out.

 

She peeked at Lewis shyly, who wore a baby blue swim trunk. She had never seen that before; did he buy it thinking of her? Vivi would be honored, to be honest, for this looked so good and him. He was too adorable and hot at the same time. That was Lewis' charm, best of both worlds. He caught her gaze, blushing a bit. She turned her face away, giggly. In this moment, Vivi felt so light, as if her worries and sadness were washed away. To be young again...

 

"How are you feeling?" He asked in his adorable yet deep voice that made her heart beat faster. Lewis was the guy who didn't need to talk much as his every word and jest held a whole universe in them. His glance could be more effective than the most brutal threats one could display when Lewis was keen on defending someone; as a big brother, he had a nurturing and protective side that spoke louder than words. His smile could sound like the sweetest love confession which was effect of the soft, loving side of him; Lewis cherished his emotions and those around him. He was perfect and Vivi was left to wonder how he accepted her feelings in the first place.

 

"I'm good. Happy." She looked through the sand, the sound of waves were soothing like a lullaby. She felt a bit dizzy but that was no big deal. The scenery was amazing and she had good company to share it with.

 

"If my cutiepie is happy, I'm happy too." Lewis offered a warm smile. She moved sneakily till she was under his arm.  He noticed, wrapping his arm around her.

 

"Everything is going to be alright, right? We will be fine."

 

"Do you doubt it?" Lewis said in a tone that sounded like a tight hug; she felt assured and safe.

 

"I just get scared sometime, thinking about how everything can go wrong."

 

"That mean it can go right too, Vivi. If you are going to think about the future, think about how amazing it can be too. I, for one, believe great things can happen when you least expect it. Even better than you dream of."

 

Vivi paused, her eyes fixed on her sandals. "It can go terribly too, worse than the worst nightmares." She mumbled, her voice shaky. "I don't want that for you."

 

"I am here, Vivi. We are a team, we can get through any difficulties as long as you are with me. Just believe in us." He said, in a dream-like confidence. She wished she could believe him. There were many things out of his control, just like hers. She wished she could warn him outright, tell him what happened and ask him for his help. If she could just warn both of them...

 

If worst came to worst, would she need to make a choice? Between him and Arthur? If Arthur was out of the picture, if she kicked him out of the team, he would not be able to hurt Lewis. If she chose Arthur instead, Lewis would not be there to be hurt. If she was... not there at all, they would not be in that situation at all. Arthur wanted Lewis as much as Vivi wanted, and it was... wrong execution of his intent. He would be happier if it was Vivi that died that night. She.. wouldn't mind it if it meant they would be happy.

 

She fell silent.

 

"Don't you believe in us?" He noticed her hesitation to answer. Vivi didn't know what to say that wouldn't hurt him.

 

"I do. I just... I wish life was easier. If only we could know exactly what would happen. It's too unpredictable."

 

"Is it really nice though? If we knew what would happen, we wouldn't have any motivation to change our lives."

 

"Maybe that's what it is. Every story ends with sorrow. Even the happiest ones, because you know it will no longer be."

 

"There is no ending in life though. Life goes on. There is no knowing what will happen either, that's what I meant. Nothing really ends, no one ceases to be. We hold the memories of the ones who pass away, and we leave good ones for people around us. We can change everything.  The first thing I want to change is taking your worries away from that sweet heart of yours. I want you to be happy, Vivi. I promise you, as your boyfriend, I will make you happy."

 

Vivi chuckled, smiling as she finally raised her gaze to him. "You know what to say to cheer me up, don't you?"

 

"I don't know what to say, I just listen to what my heart is saying. I can feel your pain though I can't touch it. I can hear your sadness but I can't kiss it better. I know these days will pass, and we will look at them fondly. I worry too, you know. Thinking whether my sisters have any troubles that they can't tell me or can't understand themselves either. Is everything okay with restaurant? Are my mom and dad doing alright? I sometimes ask if I really belong there. They need help, of course, but maybe it's my time to spread my wings and fly away. Start anew. I never knew about Arthur's loneliness despite being by his side. I can't just erase everything that hurts you from your mind. I am simply human." He smiled and shrugged. "I accept that I won't be strong enough to move every obstacle that is on our path. Sometimes I will make mistakes. We live and learn, Vivi. We can't control everything and we can't change everyone. What we can change is ourselves. I can adapt to new situations better. I can train myself to be stronger next time. I can come up with an excuse that justifies my sweetie to stay with me and have a vacation so that she can finally relax." He winked, the understanding depending on prior knowledge Vivi should have but didn't.

 

She reverted back to her past self, didn't she? It made everything confusing and frustrating. She didn't have her handy diary to save herself either.

 

"I already talked with Duet from your work, he allowed me to take you on this vacation saying you worked hard and deserved it. I got permission from my family too. I just didn't want to tell you since I though the element of surprise could shake things up a bit in our life."

 

She was really not understanding any of it. She decided to focus on not getting shocked or looking confused for the time being. "Thank you. It was... really nice. The beach is very nice, and being with you is everything I could ask for." If she played casual, she could get some information. "How long has it been?"

 

"Five days. It's the end of our stay, I'm afraid. We will come here again in summer." Five days since when..? It must be longer than that. The last thing she remembered was getting home from work and searching for her notebook. A cold spread starting from her heart to her body with the realization. She didn't get to show it to Lewis herself. Also, where did Arthur fall on this equation? He was alone for five days. He would be pissed off that Vivi stole Lewis from him. Did she ruin everything? ... ~~Would they still be alive by the time summer arrived?~~

 

-•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

Her eyes hurt again as they packed and got into the bus. She touched the window and ice crystals started to spread on the glass. Right. Ice powers. She put her hands back on her lap, steadying her breath. It was terrible to be a stranger to her own body. Lewis loved her but she doubted if it was really _her_ that Lewis wanted. Her past self was the one that deserved to get his love and Vivi was the one who disturbed her. She had lived the past and didn't deserve any more memories of it. She was here for one purpose. She was nothing more but a tool for her past self find a solution. Yet, she was selfish. She wanted Lewis all for herself. She wanted to live every day from beginning to end. She wanted to be in control at all times. This had been her body once, why did she have to share it with someone? 

 

She sighed, leaning to her boyfriend who was seated next to her. He hugged her and placed a kiss on top of her head. Would her treat her as kindly if he knew who she was and why she had come? Would he forgive her if he knew she was making him trust his killer? When she finished the time machine in the future, Vivi could have never foreseen this outcome, that she would be stealing someone's body and wouldn't feel right. If Mystery knew in the future, he would surely stop her and Vivi wondered if this was one of the reasons why. Oh.. Where was Mystery now? With family probably, but why wouldn't her past self take it with her? Lewis' words started to make more sense now. He took her out for a date or so and turned it into a vacation before she knew it. That would explain why she was alone and the new clothes they were wearing. Did Lewis spend everything he was saving for this occasion.

"I wish Mystery was here too." Vivi managed to say. Would it be alright on its own after what happened? She didn't get the chance to talk about it either.

 

"Arthur said he would take care of him, though I know he is your family's dog too. I asked them and they let me take him to Arthur. You know, so he won't be lonely." Oh, that was very thoughtful of him. 

 

Vivi thought for a while and then reached to hold his hand between hers. "Can I ask something?" She whispered.

 

"Of course."

 

"Don't judge me too harshly though. It will be a.. personal question. I am not mad about it or anything." She took a deep breath.  "Do you have any feelings for him?"

 

The question took him by surprise. Lewis blinked, and then looked at her worriedly.

 

"Lewis, it's alright if you do. I just... I wouldn't mind it, you know. I don't want to get between you two, and... you have enough love to give to both of us. I... I hope I am not bothering you with this. I only want you to know my stance on this." Her eyes met his confused ones. "I don't want you to be forced to choose between us. I think what you had in your college days were special, even-though you didn't realize or say it aloud. I want... I want you to be happy. I will be happy either way. I want you to feel comfortable. I want us to be happy, all of us." She gently put his hand on her chest, above where her heart was.

 

Lewis blushed, and let out a hearty chuckle. "You have a golden-heart, love. I will be honest with you, I was worried he liked you. Remember the day when you two drove away while I was preparing for the investigation? I saw the van from the window, and I... I got so jealous of you. It wasn't like me to be angry. I was. I would take it to him to discuss if I didn't know Arthur would die just by me looking at him though." A shadow fell over his eyes. "You were texting each other. You started to talk more often. I know you loved me and you wouldn't do something behind my back. I trusted you. He was my friend and I should have trusted him too, but I thought... It doesn't matter. I... hated him a little for that. That's why I turned my back on him. It wasn't that I didn't realize his sadness, I was never looking in the first place."

 

They fell silent, with her under his arm, holding hands with other. She focused on his heartbeat, which sounded like the waves of the sea, a lullaby to her ears. When Lewis started to talk again, a good half an hour passed by.

 

"I think I had feelings for him back in the college. He was a good guy. I loved to spend time with him. I cared deeply for him. The way he said my name felt special. I... I think I became a better man during the time we shared. I learnt how to love by... loving him. It was never meant to be, I thought. I don't know. I felt like I wasn't supposed to feel like that. He trusted me by staying with me, my love was everything that could betray his trust."

 

He leaned his head back and smiled sadly. "I don't know. I decided it was better I saw him as a friend and my feelings as a flu. I thought it would pass." He turned to look at her softly that made her smile instantly. He was too precious for his own good. "The day I saw you, I fell in love with you. I know love is not something intangible. It's the time you spent with someone, the way their smile touches your soul. It's not something you can say you have by just one look, it's something that has to be built and cared for. But I knew you were my destiny the second you  smiled at me. As we spent more time together, I noticed that you loved me too. True love is never one-sided. It's an answer to a question. There can be no answer on its own. So, I thought indeed my feelings for him had been wrong."

 

"You were both so clueless." She talked at last. "It wasn't that he had feelings for me. That's absurd. We were talking about you. I was trying to learn if he was hiding something, and it happened to be-... Something that he should say to you himself. I only wanted the best for you. He did too. He doesn't deserve your hate." He avoided her gaze. "I am sorry I didn't talk to you first about this, but I had to know what Arthur thought about it before I could have anything to say." 

 

As if a weight was lifted off him, he started talking more easily, and she listened. It was just some explanations first, like why Arthur drove off that day, the texts, why Vivi insisted on including him. Lewis was surprised and sometimes embarrassed as he listened to her. Then it was Lewis' turn to ask questions; was Vivi really okay with it? He did not let the subject change and insisted on knowing how she felt, not stopping until she even confessed her mixed feelings about the future. It was... nice though. Finally she was honest to him about this whole deal. Lastly, it was Lewis' turn to voice his concerns, and they were too innocent that made Vivi burst into laughter.

 

"Hey now. I am opening my heart to you, it's fragile."

 

"I know and I cherish it, love. I just find it cute, that's all. It's not my place to talk on his behalf, so... If you are ready, I suggest you to talk to him. Life is beautiful but it's so short once you make mistakes. Enough time to love someone but never enough to regret properly."

 

"I would never have enough of loving you though, honey. You are mine and I am yours, forever." Beyond death too... Vivi had a ghost pain at her heart, missing a special someone. Was this act of changing time counted as giving up on him and the future? Was it really saving him? She thought the answer was clear before, now she pondered. "Vivi... Are you sure about it?"

 

Vivi decided to think once more about everything they discussed before speaking. She had to make sure. With a smile, she came to conclusion. "I am sure. It won't be much different than this. We are already a family." She relaxed in his embrace.

 

 "Do you want to hear about my dreams about our future?" Vivi asked, hoping time would not hush her as she spoke. Lewis nodded eagerly. "Well, I want to settle in a big house, two stories. We will have a nice garden. One room for my studies and all of our books, kitchen decorated to your liking, and a workshop for Arthur to feel home."

 

"At garage? I will add a room for the baby, if you don't mind."

 

Vivi felt her cheeks burning. Smooth. "Well, one room for the kiddo. Our living room is very pastel, and I will enslave Arthur till he makes the lighting system that compliments it."

 

"Permission granted."

 

"I want a big table in garden for our friends and families. Also, I will be allowed to decorate the garden for Halloween."

 

"You will decorate it in the middle of the summer, I take it?"

 

"No questions!" She scolded, and they both burst into laughter. "I will paint all the skeletons in pastels with a dotted pattern. They will be holding flowers. Some of them are holding swords. Some will be at each other's throat."

 

"We are really doing this, aren't we?"

 

"You have an objection, little man?"

 

"No, no. Continue." He chuckled sweetly. His eyes showed the extent of his sparkly, contagious joy.

 

"I will let you guys decorate the rest of the house though. Also, Mystery will choose what he wants to do with his own room."

 

They kept talking about nothing and everything; little softness and colorful details surrounding their dreams. She was describing much or less her home back at the future, with additional goodness Arthur would bring. It felt... great to acknowledge the future in a way. She was... missing him. The ghost. The one she judged and pushed yet who stayed with her through thick and thin. She missed the flaming hair, the warmness of the fire that ignited his being and duality of it with the coldness his undead nature had struck him with. He was kind to her. He came back and stayed for her. The revenge had been the priority, but love did what it could never do. It healed the terrible wounds into sorrowful scars. It let them start again. She was never going to have that bond again. It was him still who was sitting behind her, and she was still the one he loved, right? She shouldn't be this afraid of being left alone.

 

As time was running out, she started to see it more clearly: what was going to happen to her once the incident was prevented? What if Lewis was wrong and people could cease to be. What if..?


	13. Sweetie, What Have You Done

The evening swept the floor of her room with rays of sunshine that revealed the dust dancing around, and the sky was wearing the most colorful dress of admiration with the reds and yellows with a hint of green between, a rainbow that was dropped to the canvas on accident. The sorrow of farewell to sun the nature carried had spread to Vivi apparently, as she was watching the sunset from her bed, sitting comfortably despite her inner restlessness. Her best friend Mystery had came from the walk with her father and had run to her room, jumping to her lap. They were still not talking about it but they probably didn't need to.

 

"I love you so much, Mystery. You know that, right?" She murmured, giving him a gentle hug. "I will never hold a grudge against you for that night. I know you were scared. I would be too." He whined but she smiled, comforting him with a simple caress on his back. "If I don't be here another day, if I won't be me... I would like you to love the new me anyway, alright? I know it sounds like bunch of gibberish, boy, and I hope you will never need to understand that." Mystery raised up his ears, confusion mixed with something dark passing his eyes. She didn't mind. She was probably too anxious and exaggerating things.

 

The question haunted her since the second it popped up in her mind though: what was going to happen to her once her time travel was over? She would have nowhere to return, hopefully so, with past changed drastically in a great way. If her dear ghost pulled her into future as they planned beforehand, she would be trapped with him in  nothingness, forever. In a way she would no longer be. She caught herself trembling so she gave herself a tight hug. It was funny, how they missed such a crucial detail as they made plans. Was it Vivi's eagerness that made her come to this point? Was it poor Lewis who would do anything by that point just to see her smile? Either way, Vivi was going to find out what was going to happen to her soon. She could only hope it would be a swift conclusion to her pretty shaky life she loved living. She hoped her past self would forgive her one day for kind of possessing her to achieve their happy ending. She hoped neither Lewis, Arthur nor Mystery would notice she was gone, if she was going to be erased forever.

 

There were many things that could go wrong. Many bad endings, some more imminent and some far-fetched. She still had a deal that was unresolved and she hoped she would be the one to pay the price instead of her past self. She hoped Arthur would forgive her for it too.

 

As the sky pulled on its night gown full of glitter on dark blue silks, Vivi saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was the familiar yet uneasy figure of an arachnid hybrid that smiled at her from the woods outside. The smile sent chills down her spine but she stood up, taking her bat from where she put it last, which was by her bedside for safety since the incident with Mystery, and walked over the balcony.

 

"Investigator, investigator. Welcome! I thought you would scream like the last time and pull the covers to your eyes, trusting it to protect you. It's a surprise to see you so bold and brave!" The voice of a lady came out of the creature.

 

"You are the one who visited me, it's me who should welcome you, dear guest." Vivi held the corners of her skirt gently and bowed down slightly. If this spirit wanted to mess with her, she had the right to do so too.

 

"How is your mission going, investigator? I fear your punishment is soon. I never understood mortals who would think they can handle to meddle with the lord and ladies of darkness, but I admire your perseverance. Another human in your place would be cowering in the corner and begging god to save them by now."

 

"You know I cannot talk about it even if I wanted to, spirit. What is it that you seek? Have you been stalking me?" Vivi leaned to the railing of balcony, not getting into direct eye-contact with the other. This conversation was better than being left alone with her thoughts so in a weird, uncomfortable way she could never admit, she appreciated the company of her.

 

"Stalking? What an absurdity! I am just curious where your journey will take you next, and I am bearer of some ill-fated news, I must say."

 

"Did someone tell you to come here for me? Why would you bother coming here to tell me some bad news?" Vivi said defensively, her body trembling by the cold or the anticipation. She gripped the railing.

 

"I am no enemy of yours, and you were such a pretty thing when you arrived to my domain. I want only to spare you some trouble, if you would act as wise as you look inside and listen."

 

Vivi eyed the other for a while and then let out a sigh. She forgot how the spirit's voice could mesmerize, and she was filled with serenity throughout her soul. "Please go on. Don't take my prior hesitation as rudeness, I was disappointed to hear there are more problems that awaits me."

 

"Indeed. This one requires for you to confront it as soon as possible. Tonight, if you can. I have tried to warn you a week ago in my usual methods that would not scare your rabbit-heart, but you were not yourself if you had ignore it till this day and did not remember it." The spirit 'tsk'ed hard and floated a bit closer to her balcony now. "I wonder if you can retrieve the details elsewhere, for I hate repeating myself. I was generous and kind, but I would hate to ask you of a price if I tell you more than I had already."

 

Vivi looked at the other dumbfounded at first but then the hint of emotion washed away from her heart, leaving just confusion. Her past self would have written it down. Vivi should have read it sooner, and maybe she could get actual information instead of a 'repeated' warning. "Thank you. I appreciate it. I know how to retrieve your first warning, but I want to ask one last thing. You can ignore it if you wish-"

 

The lady interrupted her, hushing. "You can't ask more of me for free, or else you will no longer be an investigator but my slave. I can do one more thing for you, in exchange for your honesty. My curiosity is not sated, and I know I cannot ask about your mission, but I can inquire your nature." Vivi lowered her gaze and closed her eyes. She knew what was coming.

 

"Are you a shell or a master, investigator?"

 

Vivi felt the remorse lurking in her soul.

 

"I am the master with no shell, and I am the eyes of the dark. Is my answer enough?"

 

The lady smiled in almost sorrow, but no pity, and laughed. "You humor my riddles and way of speech and come around ask me why I like you, investigator. It's a shame. I wish we could meet again with your sight intact, but I assume it was a sacrifice that you had to make." She turned her head elsewhere, the smile from the spider-like body disappearing. "Ask me your question before your time comes for you to act."

 

"How can I protect my friends when I took on warning and act? I cannot let them get hurt in any way."

 

"That's simple, investigator. Volunteer yourself when the question presents itself." The many-eyes gazed at her, studying. "When I came to warn you, it was only ill-fated news because it was an annoyance and waste of time. With your nature now unfold before me, I fear it's now a real threat, investigator. If I were you, I would scream when the time comes." And with that, the arachnid faded into the night, leaving Vivi behind and out of the darkness. She knew from before whatever they exchanged would stay hidden for the spirit could cloak her from unwanted attention. It was true for this time too, seeing Mystery's happy wagging of tail.

 

She crouched down to pet her and got inside, sitting on her chair and thumbing through her gift diary. Soon she noticed the oddity upon the daily events that was noted.

 

``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´"Have you heard about it? There is an old building nearby and it is haunted. My friends went there to mess around, and they couldn't actually get inside, they said they were all trembling before even reaching there. "

 

"Ah, you mean the abandoned nursing home. You left out the best part, the prize of going in there. I met the old lady living there the other day. She came to buy groceries, said she made friends with the ghosts that haunted the place."

 

This was the exchange I heard. I didn't like  to eavesdrop but this was an exception. I am probably too alert about anyone mentioning any haunted places.

 

"I am sorry to interrupt but I am curious, what's wrong about this building, exactly?" Also, what could attract enough attention for people to attempt to go there?

 

The men sitting before their market raised their heads to me, confused at first but they warmed up quickly.

 

"There was a big fire decades ago, and they evacuated the building. Everyone was sent to nursing homes nearby, but this lady never left for some reason. She says she can't tell. People are avoiding going near there since they see weird ghosts and hear screams coming from there at night. A few went missing too."

 

"And the prize? Can you tell me what it is?"

 

"Well, she says her friends see the good and bad inside the man, and grant them one wish if they deem him worthy. If it's a bad guy, she says it will not end well. It's a deal, you see. They get rid of the dirt by luring people in. My friend got a wish, and when he came back, he had the recipe for success. He makes tons of cash now, and the guy was almost going bankrupt before!"

 

"So they gave you money if you go there?"

 

"Not really, they are just making your luck turn! I don't wanna risk it though, how can you trust them to treat you fair?"

 

"I see..." It didn't make a solid case, but I could search a bit further. This old lady they spoke of... Could she really grant wishes? I don't actually need outside sources to achieve my dreams but I wouldn't decline any help I could find. Also... Maybe I would find someone that could understand me there. I.. can't say what's wrong with me exactly, but I can feel it. I want to solve it before Lewis gets worried about me.

 

A wish. What would I wish for? Their safety, of course, but... How could I make it count?

 

At least it got her mind off the last few day I zoned out. This is good distraction for me. I am already suffering the physical consequences, I can put the mental ones aside for now. ``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´

 

 

Oh. Her past self was catching up on the clues. That was alarming but Vivi had no time to spare for these antics. Thankfully, her past self asked and noted down the address. Vivi quickly messaged Arthur and Lewis, asking them to prepare for a late-night mission. They were surprised but didn't complain. Now it was time to get dressed and prepared. Volunteer and scream at according times. She would need remember them. ... Why she trusted the spider lady this much was beyond her. As her past self, she needed a good distraction.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

"Is this the right place?" Arthur asked, clinging to Lewis like a scared cat. Vivi nodded and tried her best to steady herself. For some reason she needed to be here, and she was not going to doubt the spirit after she had come all the way down here.

 

The nursing home looked abandoned and all sorts of haunted and the aura of it was enough for the fight-or-flight response to kick in. She wished to stay close to Lewis too and feel protected and safe, but she couldn't put them in danger more than she had to. Mystery wanted stay beside her but she whispered him to stay with the boys. No one had to be hurt but her, who was most likely the reason for this upcoming disaster too. "Whatever happens, keep quiet and listen for any sounds, got it? Also I studied my homework longer than you two could, so let me lead you. Stay behind me."

 

"Ahem, you know that's because you let us know in the last second possible?"

 

"Your complaint is dully noted, Kingsmen."

 

"Ouch." Arthur took the keys from Lewis and put it to his pocket. ... On a second thought...

 

"Leave the keys on the van in case of emergency."

 

Arthur narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrow. "Hello? I don't want some hobos stealing the van? What kind of idea is that?"

 

"It will be alright, Vivi. The keys not staying on car is actually safer, believe me. Nothing bad will happen, I assure you." God, Lewis, why a man of impossible-to-keep promises? Vivi did not comment further, pushing the doors open and taking the first steps quickly. She had to put some distance between them and herself.

 

The inside was as expected. Some dust and ruins, a few metal sticks, glass shard laying around.

 

_"Hello, spirits! It's me, your boy!"_ Arthur shouted to both Lewis and Vivi's surprise. Her jaw dropped at this act of... idiocy? Bravery? He was really more easy-going now. Wow. The past had changed. Getting the right attention, Arthur got more confident. " _We are just here to ask you how you are doing, and if it's possible for you all to stop hurting people? I know humans suck, but we have police and responsible friends who will scold them if needed! We appreciate the effort though!"_ Lewis chuckled as they kept walking, sometimes stopping to hold his stomach, murmuring how it hurt. Arthur joined him too at times, breaking the character. Vivi had difficulty stifling her own laughter. This was a very serious situation! No jokes were allowed! None! Vivi didn't have heart to tell Arthur though, when he looked so happy for once.

 

_"Hello, sunshine."_ A voice echoed in the hall, otherworldly. Vivi took her fighting stance, her hand on her bat, while Arthur had jumped to Lewis' arms, shaking. Mystery was standing before them, ready to protect. Vivi doubted he could do something when he was in his small form, but Mystery probably controlled this form better than the other. Also Vivi was still a tad scared of the fox Mystery attacking her. "Who else is with you?"

 

They looked at each other and Vivi gave him the cue. "Um... I have three of my friends with me."

 

"Names, sunshine, names."

 

"Lewis-"

 

"Yes, the angel. You have never did anything wrong in your life, hon."

 

"Vivi."

 

"Oh, such a sweetie."

 

"And Mystery."

 

"He is loyal but he is questioning if his loyalty lies with the blood or the family. We can admire such loyalty that was passed down through many generations."

 

They stood stiff and awkward as Vivi's heart started to race. She was going to volunteer for something but she didn't know what and when. God... It was hurting to breathe.

 

"Arthur, you have come here for a reason, didn't you? _What is it that you seek?_ "

 

Vivi noticed now that she was too late, she already let Arthur be taken. She had to fix it now!

 

"As the leader, can I speak first?"

 

"Is Arthur okay with it?" The voice asked, and Arthur gave a concerned glance to Vivi. She offered a smile and nodded. He had to trust her.

 

"Yes, yes."

 

"Alright then. Sweetie, let's hear you out. What do you seek?"

 

"Um.. What should I seek? You already know us to some extent, I think. What would be the beneficial for us?"

 

"Hmm... You will need the location of a place so special, that you thought you would never forgot but will need to remember. It will only be reached at certain date you might want to avoid. If you are going to send someone else, you should get some answers first." **The cave.** Was it possible? The haunted places could be hidden from public, she assumed. She... She would need the location. That's why the spider lady sent her here, no? To get the answer she didn't know she needed.

 

"Yes, I need the location. What should I give you in return?"

 

"I will need to get to know you better. Give you judgment." Muffled screams came behind her and she turned to them immediately. They were held back by two ghostly figures made of sand. Mystery was spared at least. Before Vivi could scream at the ghost to leave them alone, they were released. "Done. They are good souls." Arthur and Lewis were coughing, the sand got to their mouths. "Now, sweetie, let's look at you. It will only take a second, I promise."

Investigator...

She saw Lewis reaching her before the ghost from before held a hand over her mouth, and she felt something poking around. Her eyes started to burn. Was it sand that caused it?

When I came to warn you, it was only ill-fated news because it was an annoyance and waste of time.

"No, it can't be." The ghost holding her suddenly dragged her quickly to a bigger room, away from the hall. "Hold on, sweetie. It must be a mistake." What was happening?

With your nature now unfold before me, I fear it's now a real threat, investigator. 

"Sweetie, what did you do?" The ghost talked, swirling around her, and when she tried to run away Vivi was held back by something unseen. "You foolish girl. You had thrown your life away. What did you do?"

If I were you, I would scream when the time comes.

"LEWIS! ARTHUR! MYSTERY!" Vivi managed to scream out before her mouth was covered by an unseen hand once again. Her eyes hurt unbearably. She was sobbing hard, her breathing not drawing enough oxygen. Had she ever been this scared her whole life?

 

"You made a deal with it, and you were stupid enough not to know it would never be fair. You are so young. Why would you do it? Did you wish for fame? Did you get a love potion to make those boys love you? To play pretend you doomed your whole family. Girl, why would you do that? Why WOULD YOU DO IT?" The ghost grew more livid as seconds passed, and claws dug very deep on both sides, slowly drawing blood, wetting her sweater.

 

"You imbecile. How stupid are you?" Vivi squirmed and thrashed, to get away, to escape. Her heart pounded in her chest and to the rhythm of her heart she were losing blood. She was going to die. She was going to die!

 

A distant call was heard, and Vivi let out a muﬄed scream. She was there, they had to come in and save her.

 

 

"You sold out your soul for what? Show me what was your price. SHOW ME!"

 

Vivi felt her mind was being prodded and did not fight back. It wouldn't matter in seconds anyway.

 

The ghost frantically scanned through the images, the scents, the sounds. And there it was, the night she let herself be taken to be allowed to ask for her dead friend's help. It was not that novel of a cause at first, just her wanting to see him by following the ritual of burning incense, and the smoke showed the yellow silhouette but not for long. She tried time and time again, and she lost her liveliness and happiness day by day, attempt by attempt. Then came the end of the project where she could not continue without Arthur's help. That was where the demon came. And it lied to her face, saying she already paid the price by allowing herself be intoxicated by the smoke. She had been too easy of a prey.

 

She took a sharp breath, and cried out one more time. The ghost had an opening after witnessing the cheapest death wish, and the ghostly hands left her mouth for creature to grab her own head, laughing, crying. The sand took a humanoid form. "YOU ARE DEAD. YOU ARE DEAD. AHAHAHAHAH. YOU ARE DEAD." Ghost laughed and laughed, and claws that still stayed on her sides dug a bit deeper, inch by inch.

 

Lewis barged in through the door with Arthur and Mystery, and a war cry was his response as he threw himself at the claws killing Vivi. The ghost tried to block him with various attacks but he had cover.

 

Arthur slid a wooden drawer at the ghostly form, and Mystery bravely went after one of her hands, biting and gripping its jaw.

 

Ghost managed to shake off her poor pup, throwing it across the room, and Arthur came with a metal stick towards the figure, impaling it. Lewis managed to get the claws off Vivi, pulling her behind him, taking steps backwards as he watched out for more hostile advances.

 

"WHY WOULD YOU THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE?! YOU WERE ALIVE. YOU WERE HAPPY! WHAT MORE DID YOU WANT YOU INGRATE FOOL? WHY COULDN'T YOU BE CONTENT WITH THE LIFE YOU HAD?"  The ghost barked, and ﬂames sizzled across the room, cornering the trio. Her puppy was nowhere to be seen.

 

Vivi tried to apply pressure to her sides in a poor attempt to stop the bleeding, and she felt shaken to her core. Arthur stood up for them, placing himself next to Lewis, making a half-circle around Vivi to protect. And this was the chicken of the team. The man she sacrificed her future and paid the price to see him after death. Who made this time travel possible, aiding her even after he had every reason not to. She would scream if she could, but she had no time, a hand grabbed her from shoulder, unseen to all. Raised by the throat to the ceiling, Vivi couldn't breathe, and clawing at the hands gripping her throat hurt her open wounds more than bearable. This was how she was going to die. "L-Lewis..." She sobbed out, tears ﬂowing down her face as her salvia from her mouth. Her vision was going black...

 

A seven tailed beast plunged at the ghost's materialized soul, and with a glass breaking noise a wicked scream echoed. The hand dissipated, dropping her to ground but she was caught by Arthur in air, and she lost her consciousness slowly.

 

First there was hurried movement and too much painful motion that made her whine, her body too weak. /We are losing her./ Damnit, Vivi! Stay with me!/ Don't close your eyes. Don't! Please!/  She didn't want to hear the agony in those voices, shaking and breaking mid-sentence. She didn't want to die like that.

 

-S̴h̨all̛ Į ge͡t ̴pa҉i͘d̵ n͡ow͞?- A voice mocked her, familiar. The demon.

 

What..? No, not yet! She could... She would live! _-Then you might want to consider making me interested in a raise, for I would rather take my leave now then wait your pathetic form wriggle and die.-_ She had given enough. She would make it, she would survive. It was enough. _-If you are counting on your elders to save you, you are really ignorant regarding the nature of our partnership.-_ She could feel tears falling on her cheeks from pair of mourning eyes. She was dying. The bumps on the road made for terrible torture machine, and she could barely recognize inside of the van, as she laid on one of his boy's lap. Would she really survive?

 

... Vivi considered the demon's new offer.

 

On top of the price she paid, the demon demanded her soul, after her time travel was completed as the day she would breathe the last.

 

Did she have any other choice? If she refused and died out there, she would never be sure Lewis and Arthur got their happy endings. She had to live to ensure his friends would live. At least until the prophecy was torn apart, and incident took them no more.

 

...

 

She almost allowed the demon to dig in her body, and find her soul, to mark it. She was dying... It was too much. Either way she could not.... she could not live to have a future with them. She was falling apart.

 

"You are going to live. Stay." A voice, that sounded like Mystery but couldn't be, echoed in her mind, and Vivi cut the deal. She... trusted him. And at last closed her eyes, as the location of the cave was marked to her memory.

The ghost held its side of the bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason why I tagged the fic as demonic possession and not ??? (the green boi posessing Artie). :3c We have another demon in this story, folks ;3 
> 
> Next up, we are getting the answers on what happened with the ghost of Arthur and how exactly Vivi made the deal with the demon ;3 Flashback chapters <3 
> 
> Last 3(?) chapters till we reach the climax. I am getting my own tissues ready.


	14. You, A Ghost. We, In Love.

A haze was all she had. The swimming sensation of a restless slumber. She tried to focus on something to escape from this void that held her mind and body captive; happy memories with Lewis from future, the adventures of little Artie and her from when they were kids, the mischief she and Mystery took part in. Going to fishing with her dad, or walks with her mom. The serene conversations between her and her grandma when no one was around. Chloe and Duet with their own mysteries that Vivi could not solve for some reason. Every little thought that crossed her mind was taken from her far too soon.

 

Vivi felt the presence of her other self. They were one. They were two. The past belonged to her, and she had to reach for the future before she lost herself in the nothingness that ate away her consciousness. The future, the reality of her that was going to be erased completely. What could she focus on? What was the strongest memory that could keep her steady?

 

The darkness was lighted up with a candle, and near it was the roots of the tree that she had used for the incense.

 

Right. The beginning of the end, where she loved and she lost, she saved and she sacrificed. The haze was still there but she could see the flashing memories that smoke hide. Before she knew it, she was there, her own home surrounding it.  The walls they painted, and rooms they decorated. Lewis had especially loved the room painted in pastel, too colorful for him to fit in, yet he adored how it changed things up in his life. He would try at times, to change his wardrobe, but the pink and black were all he got when it came to it.

 

Vivi sat down on the floor, pulling her legs to her chest and hugging them. Wow. She was really feeling homesick by just being there. If she closed her eyes and focused, she could even smell the flowers Lewis would bring her and the meal he usually cooked for her... also the haunting scent of the incense. It felt too real. Freaky. Vivi smiled, lowering her gaze. What was going on at the outside world, she wondered. Was she awake yet? Would Lewis and Arthur be okay? They would be worried sick over nothing. Was her past self in control and comforting them? What if Vivi got trapped in her own mind, would history repeat itself? She could not let it happen, not after she almost got Lewis and Arthur honest about their feelings for each other. The past had changed, and Vivi wanted to see it to the end, no matter what was going to happen to her once her time was up in the past.

 

Incoherent words were heard faintly, startling her. She wasn't alone in here? Standing up and sneaking towards the source, she was met with the closed door that led to her study. She tried to lean her ear to it but... phased right through it. A blue-haired woman with white streaks were before her, looking at the smoke before her, her back turned to Vivi. She wanted to leave before things got more weird but seeing a familiar face made her stop.

 

"Arthur." They voiced in unison as the smoke revealed the one they had lost in the past.

 

This was really happening, wasn't it? She was in her own memories, watching them like a stranger. God, she missed Arthur. She had just saw him in her near-death experience, but the longing could never be sated. Since Arthur died, a part of her had died too, and she always lost herself trying to get it back.

 

"I know. I should take my breaks, but you were never the best example to teach me that." The woman said, chuckling. She sounded... so sad. Did she really sound like that back in the future? "I am just so close to finishing the project. I thought all was lost but I managed to get it funded. They think it's some super computer, and I don't care as long as I can hire the help needed. We got more people working on it now. I also found  a part-time job. Hey, let me finish first, I know I already work hard. We are close! I can take it." Vivi's eyes were on him. The ghost in the smoke could not speak but Vivi understood him anyway. She got really good at lip reading by the time the machine was done, she had never needed to ask Arthur to repeat or talk slower anymore.

 

"I just... When I'm back, I wonder if I can blend in. You know, I am too grumpy now. Also I never listen to good advice, yes." Arthur was scolding her but he had every right to do so. The black rings around the woman's eyes were enough of a proof. Vivi wished her sacrifice would stay at a messed-up sleeping schedule. "I wonder how you will react once I act like your friend. We were always friends, yes, but I acted like it had no history, living in the present. The school days never crossed my mind. You were just Lewis' friend to me. I mean... I..."

 

Vivi's heart hurt. "How can I act like I don't love you?" There it was. Vivi remembered this day, and the latter. She had fallen for a ghost once again but this time there was no hope. There was nothing. "How can I hide all my feelings for you? We... Our fates will never intertwine after I go back in time. We will never have a.. thing going between us again. I don't particularly look forward to that." ... "You will be alive and well though, that's all I can ask for.  I... I know you don't hold a grudge, but are you sure you will be alright with being his friend again?" The woman gasped. "You did not deserve it! Shut it. It wasn't your fault."

 

Vivi really didn't need this. It was so embarrassing now. Knowing Arthur only had eyes for Lewis, and how Lewis would not approve it anyway, this memory was plain painful.

 

The place before her shifted and were torn apart by the darkness, she felt herself falling. First there were the frustrated cries from the day the research had halted, and their arguments with Lewis -he only wanted her to take it easy-. She wasted the future she had, and after her time in the past was done, she would have nothing.

 

Her eyes burnt as she slowly landed to her little hideout, an abandoned house near the work. She used to go there to talk with Arthur at times, when she needed absolute privacy. The place was full of dirt and it was hard to breathe. God, how did she endure staying here long enough for her conversations?

 

"Arthur, you could do it, right? If you were there, you could invent the time machine, even all by yourself. I am just stating the facts. No, I am not in denial, this project will succeed! It's our only way to fix everything! You deserved to live, Arthur! Lewis too! I will not be the one to go back too! Lewis volunteered! If we send him, he can protect himself! I... I can find a way still." The woman stared right at Vivi. Or, the door behind her. Vivi was scared anyway. "I can make things right. We can do it." Vivi nodded instinctively, trying to please her. When the woman turned back to Arthur, only then Vivi realized she was talking to him still. She sighed in relief.

 

"We don't have enough time to talk things through or work together. I can solve it somehow. If you saw the machine for yourself, and found the problem with it, we could proceed! We just need more time." The smoke went out, leaving the woman alone in the dark room. She was not ready for him to go yet. Vivi could feel her pain.

 

The woman stood up and punched the wall. The bruised knuckles were not spared as she punched it again. Her way of dealing with the stress. Vivi remembered perfectly.

 

"I would give anything to save you. I am trying, Arthur. I am really trying, Lewis. I don't know what is wrong with me! I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I just..." A shadow went through Vivi, sending chills down her spine. "I just need help." The room wavered as blood dripped on the floor, and shadow went after the other, swirling around her. "I don't have anything to lose now. If it's hopeless to try and bring you all back, I... I don't know what will I do next."

 

"What if you had a choice?" A voice echoed, and the shadow manifested a silhouette of a monster. Vivi knew what it looked like now, since she faced the demon. Her old self did not. She didn't have a fight in her. Falling to her knees, she looked at the dark figure before her with tired eyes. Vivi watched from the sides. This was the day, wasn't it?

 

"You can help me?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

"I need you to keep the smoke long enough from now on, till I finish the machine."

 

"Consider it done, my sweet."

 

Vivi was sure she objected to deal with the demon, but her memory showed her the truth. The woman accepted it immediately, falling to the trap. It could not be avoided though, they needed it to survive. To help. To go back in time. Vivi would do it again.

 

"What have you to give me? In return of my services. Don't be stingy with it though. By using my services to see him for months, you already paid a price. We are just naming it now."

 

"I already paid, huh?" The woman said in a trance. Vivi... doubted she was herself in that moment. Was the creature controlling her when she made the choice? ... If her pink ghost was there, he would have protected her. Why did she have to run away from him?

 

"Exactly, sweetie."

 

The floor she sat on started to froze, ice crystals forming around her. Vivi thought she saw the blue samurai from before, taking a defensive stance between the woman and the demon. It looked and felt like a mother protecting her child, but the battle was not fair one. The... ancestor were there to protect her, and probably the ones that came before her. No more.

 

"What can I give you?"

 

"Your eyes. You can continue your life normally without them, right?" The demon glanced at the ancestor, smiling a wicked smile.

 

"Only one of them. I.. I am afraid of darkness. I can't trap myself in an eternal one."

 

The demon was annoyed and would have attacked, but the warrior before it stopped it from making a move. Vivi.. never knew. " _Fine. Your eyes, and your life, you can continue._ " Weird sentence structure. Vivi could not ponder on it though, for the ancestor was thrown to a wall as demon laughed; the woman gave it the power to do so. Her ancestor was her eyes, wasn't she? She was watching over her. Vivi did not only sacrifice her eye that day, wasn't it? Someone else paid the price too. Was it the ancestor's soul that she gave to demon? "Which one do you want to keep?"

 

"Will you take it now?"

 

"Do you need time?"

 

"If I don't succeed, you can take it after my failure. If I do, you will wait for me to finish my business in the past."

 

"You want too much of me, but fine." The demon stared at the ancestor who was tapped behind invisible walls. -Don't you dare!- Vivi thought she could hear. -Don't you dare hurt her!- "Already done." The demon said as its body turned into smoke and crept towards the woman's face. Vivi turned away, not wanting to witness it. Her future self screamed.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

She woke up screaming. The dream, or whatever that was, left her breathless. She wiped off the sweat on her forehead and looked around. She was home. A faint pain on her chest troubled her. To see what it was, she took off her top, and there were bandages. They didn't hurt too much, she hoped it was the painkillers than the time that lessened it. Reaching to her phone, she saw a new wallpaper: a new selfie of the three together, and Arthur was... very close. Blushing. Did Lewis and him start dating already? How long had it been since Vivi was sleeping?

 

The panic rose in her soul as she opened the phone's calendar. It was hard to understand the date and how long had it been, but she was sure of one thing.

 

**Her time was up** , almost. The three months had passed by (the last month, she was asleep like the fool she was). Vivi put on the nearest sweater, and walked towards the desk. The diary was open at the page with a note written on it.

 

``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´You are awake now. I wish you weren't. I don't know what you are, but leave me alone. Leave my friends alone. This is my body. This is my life. I want you gone. ``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´

 

Vivi found herself trembling, but leafed through the diary anyway. The note was written at the last page, and was probably left there every night in case she would wake up. When did her past self become self-aware? What was going on?

 

The... page after the incident at the nursing home was written three weeks ago. It... had really been that long. Was she out all that time? What did her past self do? What if everything was falling apart? She had to be in control, why wasn't she?!

 

The first few pages had little notes, as if her past self wanted to hide the information she would need. Out of hospital. It was a small injury, apparently. Lewis was in tears anyway. Her family was worried too, and tried to force her quit being an investigator at first. They settled for a week of rest at last. Lewis and Arthur... were a thing now. Her past self was not bothered by it, on contrary, she loved their new relationship together. The spider-lady stalked her a few times but her past self did not care. The cave she learnt the address of was getting very popular around horror blogs, so they were planning to go there soon.

 

The cave.

 

Her past self were dragging them there soon.

 

Vivi would threw the diary to ground if she did not fear waking her family. She already pushed her luck with the scream.

 

She felt so... alienated. Everything was falling apart in front of her. What was she going to do?

 

Mystery came to the room and rushed to her side, nudging her with his nose. She was falling apart just like her plan. How could she do anything right when she had only days left? She thought she had a month! What was she going to do? Lewis and Arthur knew about the cave now. They would go there now. How did the cave become popular again?

 

Looking through the pages again revealed the reason.

 

``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´ She is obsessed with that cave. She even put my life in risk just to get the address. I can't do it again. I can't watch as Lewis and Arthur live with a thing that can't be trusted. I can't stand to them talking to it thinking it's me. So, I will give it what it wants. I had written an article about that place, everything she deleted, I re-uploaded to the internet. If it's a ghost of someone that wants to be found in there, I will obey. I want to get my life back. Lewis, I want to protect you. For once, let me protect you. I will not go down without a fight.

 

Everything is scary beyond I could imagine. I don't know what I can do. I can't talk about it to any of you. I cannot warn you about it. I wish I could. You look me wondering why I am so shaky lately. Why I don't want to sleep at night.

 

_You don't know how it feels like, do you?_

 

Is it your body that you want me to find? Did you die there? Do you want to live through me and deny you died? Don't you think this is my life and this is my family that you are stealing from me?

 

How can you be so cruel? How can you? It doesn't matter. I will put an end to this. We are going there as soon as possible. This was why you came to me, and you probably did not expect you could do this. Now you don't wanna leave, do you? You know what? I won't let you stay either. Accept that you will get your closure soon, and leave me alone. If you hurt them, I will not let it go unpunished. Don't even think of it.

 

Lewis, look at me now. I am writing to someone who probably doesn't even exist. Am I losing my mind, love? I am so scared, Lewis. I am so afraid. I wish you could protect me, but this is my fight and I cannot ask you to fight it when it is me that you will face. It  has my face. It has my voice. You like it too.

 

Do I matter that less to people I love? No one noticed someone else took my place. No one noticed I was gone.

 

Did they never love me? ``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´

 

Vivi closed the diary, and tried to keep herself silent despite crying. She stood up, barely, and took her phone once again. The messages were the last straw: _they were indeed going there tomorrow._


	15. The Moment I Saw You

There was no time for any preparation but throwing a flashlight and her phone into her backpack. She opened the window, watching outside till her courage arrived like a student to a 7 am class. It was the second floor but as a kid she would sometimes sneak out from the window. Nothing unusual. Vivi knew she could still do it. Taking a deep breath and looking at the room as sadness was creeping up on her, she decided to take the bat as well. If it came to facing something lurking in the cave, the bat would come handy. (And she would look cool.)

 

 "It's going to be alright. I will go there to check it out. I will come back home safe. It's going to work out; no need to worry anyone Vivi! Just breathe!" She murmured to herself as she made it out of the window with a slight thud. It wasn't unusual to hear noises when stray dogs would always come around the house and play. Her parents wouldn't get suspicious.

 

God, she felt like she had to justify her every step and comfort herself every few seconds. She was prepared for this since the first day. Then why was she so afraid?

 

Taking steps as the autumn leaves crumbled below her feet,  the town around her were getting ready for its sleep. Vivi really wanted to sleep too, her eyelids felt heavy and the realization of her past self hating her was not helping. She wanted  to run away from everything. The night revealed not a starry sky but a cloudy darkness. Mood, she thought as her lips betrayed a smile despite her messed-up situation. She could not get there on feet, she knew it. Taking a taxi would need money. She would probably never need it again but she felt stingy anyway. Also, they would probably know her father and be snitches. She did not need one more trouble.

 

Walking, talking... Her mind finally shut down after making another imaginative fight between herself and the monster the cave would become. The emptiness brought both silence so serene and awareness of her surroundings she kind of needed from the start.

 

The road took her near Arthur's house, momentarily. The lights of their shop were out but the mascot was giving enough light to show the bike Arthur left outside. That's... theft. It was very tempting. She was just borrowing it! ...she was really stealing it, god, what was wrong with her? It was Arthur's though! He wouldn't mind... or sue her if he knew. He would definitely stopped her or tagged along if he knew what she was up to.

 

She had to go alone though, if she wanted to avoid the incident. It wasn't that she thought she could do it alone or wanted to be, but that she HAD to do it alone. Her urge to contact Lewis at least was all in vain.

 

Her phone lighted up with a notification.

 

Lewis Pepper;; [What is my babe doing?]

 

Vivi shouldn't have got this paranoid but she did, checking everywhere for good measure. Lewis did not see her, right? [Nothing, babe. Just listening to some podcasts. Whatchu doing?] Hah, it took endless rewrites to get that sentence out and she didn't have much time.

 

She started to pedal towards the town's exit, the location was both carved to her mind and memorized till it felt like gibberish.

 

Lewis would assume she fell asleep. He... did, actually, as she took a short breath to check her phone, she saw the cute smiling faces and hearts he sent her, with the sweetest words. He... loved her. It gave her the motivation and determination to push herself to her limit. The peak of happiness did not last long enough for her not to get teary-eyed though.

 

After a few hours and cruel, cruel uphill, she felt her legs giving out and she had to stop at side of the road. The dark forest and the cliff on each side made her nauseous. There was no one around. She was out of nowhere and could not ride the bike before taking a break in this creepy spot. At least in haunted houses you could guess what awaited you.

 

A car passed by, too fast. She threw herself towards the forest and her body hit the rocks and tree roots painfully. The wounds from before hadn't healed completely, she noticed with a hiss. At least she felt no bleeding, though pulled the collar of the sweater and looked inside to see the white bandages. She was fine. Her knees were not. Her nerves were a mess and tears started to fall too easily. Hatred consumed her like a drop of ink in clear water. At this point she didn't care at all, wiping her eyes and nose to her sleeve, hating herself for it too. She couldn't do one thing right. This plan? Terrible. Idiotic. Why the hell she thought taking a bike was fine to three-hour long journey by car? Trying her best? It wasn't enough and anyone with a brain could see that!

 

Being mean to herself made her cry even more. A howl coming deep from the forest was the only thing that managed to hush her wailing. She pulled her legs to her chest and sobbed quietly this time. She hated how things turned out. She hated how alone she had been. She hated how she was a stranger in her body and her past self was turning hostile. She hated how Lewis left her to deal with this crap alone.

 

Though, honestly, he never had much choice, not in future nor past.

 

Maybe all the matchmaking was just her delaying the inevitable. The plan concerning the cave's nature was uncontrollable and painful. The silly matchmaking was cute and made her feel in control. She... was fooling around the entire time, complicating things, worsening her fear of this day. The day came anyway.

 

She eyed the bike one more time. She could not continue with it. Hitchhiking was the only way, and if that led to unflattering dead by a psycho, that was fate. None of her plans involved wise decisions and at least she would go down the way she lived. Hah. God, Lewis would get so upset if he knew. She... found some comfort in that. Imitating his upset voice and anger in her head calmed her a tad, enough to stand up and walk towards the side of the road, holding out her thumb. This was going to be a disaster. 'Vivi, I can't believe you have done this,' Lewis would say. 'You mean the world to me and you are throwing your life away like that? How dare you?' he would scold her. He would be rightfully angry, because he cared.

 

Someone would care if she got hurt.

 

She... had no other choice though. Or else she would have walked away. She wouldn't put herself in danger.

 

After an agonizing hour or so, a car stopped, an old lady's voice inquiring. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing at this hour?" Oh, that brought back haunting memories of the origin of her wounds, but she literally couldn't give a damn.

 

"My bike broke, I.. Could I tag along? It's a bit far but I can... walk the rest!"

 

She should have looked pitiful judging by the lady's expression. "Hop in. Where are you headed?"

 

She... had to leave the bike there, since the lady would understand it was not broken if he saw it. Sorry Arthur. She... Her future self would have deal with way back home. She just needed to focus on getting there as soon as possible.

 

She jumped to the seat, fastening seatbelt. "After we pass the lake and before we reach the town on the way."

 

"That's vague. What are you up to?"

 

"My friends are out there for camping. I slept through the meeting so they went without me. I am trying to get there but I had no means of transportation." Good excuse?

 

"Oh, those jerks. Come on, girl. Let's get going." Good excuse.

 

"Thanks, ma'am." She was so grateful that there were no words to express it.

 

 •._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

"Take care, sweetie! Show those guys who is the boss, yeah?"

 

"Yeah!" Vivi said in genuine excitement, and waved after the lady. Now it was... half an hour walk or so to the cave. Nice. At least the road trip was fun, she managed to get her mind off and had good chit-chat. It was... nice.

 

Now, onto the chilling part of the tale. Hahah. Vivi took time to stretch first, and then started walking. Her bandages were itchy, and she was feeling horrible about discarding Arthur's bike to middle of nowhere. Hopefully she could find it on her way back.

 

Quick rundown of what she had known; she should have brought a bottle of water, she hated how she was wearing skirts and freezing out there, the cave somehow picked on someone' dark desires and made them act on it. The last one was Lewis' theory. Arthur hated him and wanted him gone. In his right mind, he would never murder someone in cold-blood, but the cave gave him a push.

 

She didn't know what she could expect to find in there. What was her evil self would want? Probably abandoning ship and sleeping for eternity. Yeah. That sounded nice.

 

Be serious. Yeah.

 

As she finally was getting to the imaginary finish line, her legs were killing her.

 

She took out her flashlight and turned it on and the rocks under her feet made every step unstable much like her feelings, and the darkness overshadowed the sudden drop of temperature. Chattering teeth could either be result of the perishing cold that embraced her too welcoming, or the fear taking her arm. The flashlight revealed the stalagmites that shone and hypnotized. The cave looked like it was underwater a thousand lives ago, but now it was just darkness that could drown. She had been there in future on many occasions, retrieving Lewis' body to give him... some kind of secret funeral being one of them. Due to that, the beauty meant little to her as nausea took over. She hunched down and felt sick. God. Gripping the bat and using it like a cane -though it was helping mentally than physically, she entered the dark mouth of the cave that kind of resembled a skull.

 

"Hello." She said anxiously. It wasn't wise to talk, given the latest incident that opened the wounds, but she did anyway to fight her urge to run away. "If anyone is out there, I.. I want to talk. I... I don't know why you are hurting people, but I can help you. I don't want you to hurt anymore." The only sounds were echoes: of her footsteps, of her heartbeat, of the words she spoke. "It's... really dark in here. Scary. It.. must be lonely, right? I can relate, though I doubt it can reach the level of your suffering. I.. I want to help, if I can. "

 

There they were, two roads before her; one of the utter grief and the other crushing regret.  She let him die in one, and watched him die on the other. Her aching face and fingers fell into numbness as she stared at the horrifying reminders of that day, despite the erased memories due to Lewis' last wish. He spared her from the pain of witnessing it, and his dignity demanded so too. She...was not worthy of it.

 

_She was nothing. She was a waste of space. This body did not belong to her._

 

"If there is anyone out there, please... hear me out. No one needs to be hurt anymore. If you can communicate with me in any way, I can help you to get some peace.  I... I can keep you company too, if that's what you would like. I... I really want everything to end peacefully, if possible. Please, help me achieve our happy ending. I will do whatever you ask of me."

 

_She was never in control. Her past self hated her. Her existence was uncertain as time went on._

 

"Please. We can solve it out. You-" Her arm was lifted to her chest, like in some kind of weird spasm. Was she freezing? Was it the muscles protesting-

 

She let out a scream and watched herself scream, through the eye in her hand. The cave casted a greenish light on her or her hand was indeed green. Her face was slowly going green too, and becoming numb in silent horror. She hit her arm with the bat, like it would change anything. She belonged to someone else now. It shouldn't matter considering how she felt her body did not belong to her.

 

Her expression churned in nausea and half frenzy, as she attempted to form an icicle on her free hand. If she cut the possessed one out, she would have a chance to get out.

 

Possession.

 

Arthur had been possessed.

 

It wasn't a phenomenon to affect feelings etcetera like Lewis made up.

 

It was a sinister being possessing the poor boy and pushing Lewis to death to leave no witnesses.

 

Arthur had been innocent all this time. She had been right the day she heard Arthur talk about Lewis fondly, the college days. Arthur could have never killed Lewis.

 

The icicle came half-done since she could not find water anywhere, and before she could use it anyway the other hand grabbed her.

 

_Hush now, darling,_ the voice said... Her voice, coming distorted from her paralyzed mouth. _You said you would do anything for poor me, remember? I am lonely. I am trapped in here. I want your body, and I will no longer hurt. A fair deal, right?_

 

The bat in her hand fell and her wrist hurt like hell from how much the other was gripping it.

 

Please, no, she managed to scream out as every fiber of being tried to fight of the new owner. It hurt, she cried. I don't want to die, she begged.

 

It wasn't even a death the creature would give her. The things it could do wearing her skin scared her. The threatening of her family's safety and trust shook her. The family her body no longer could betray made her sick. _It_ made her sick.

 

She saw her eye turning white as the pain struck her, familiar. The demon.

 

-You are going to lose your body.- Vivi tried to protest knowing what this would entail. -I am not going to be paid if I wait any longer. Since you are not going to need your body or soul, I will e taking both, dear. You have lost. You made your final mistake. This is only fair.-

 

Vivi saw the dark sclera of the possessed eye slowly being cleansed. The overwhelming emotions left her in forced dissociation. The two forces clashed before her... three eyes. And she could only watch as they made their claims on her body. She was... used to this. Used to being stranger in her body. Used to the idea of disappearing.

 

At least she would not possessed and used to lure her friends into a trap. The demon would be more merciful, despite the tragic irony of it.

 

She watched as the green skin disappeared and no longer she could see through that eye. A white light engulfed her body, and she felt the last thread of her consciousness on her body being cut off one by one.

 

Arthur was never the murderer they claimed him to be.

 

Lewis hated him and killed him for nothing.

 

At least they would never knew the horrors this cave would bring. Or her fate. She... fulfilled her mission to protect them. They would live. They would have good lives. She hoped they could forget her soon enough. Hoped Lewis would not cry more than she deserved his mourning. She hoped her family could move on, accepting the loss.

 

Would the life continue on perfectly without her?

 

Would the future be brighter without her in it?

 

She... was glad.

 

~~**Sorry, Lewis.** ~~


	16. Silent Till A Yell

The first rays of sunshine entered through the curtains of the room and there was no need for more to wake one up. He yawned, smiling at the beautiful sky. No alarm was needed, especially for an early bird who loved the morning's happy and warm breeze. He rubbed his eyes, and lazily pushed the blanket to side. "Morning.." He whispered, greeting the day. From the various clanking and footsteps, he could assume his parents' were up already, preparing the kitchen and tables. He should get up soon and help them.

 

Lewis did not take too long to get ready for the day, and he even managed to fit in time to tidy his dear sisters' room, and put blanket on Cayenne who managed to kick it in sleep. They should sleep more, and they would. Lewis silently exited their room.

 

"Up early?" He teased his mother as she were putting on new table clothes. "What can I do to help?"

 

"Ah, Lewis!" His father came from kitchen, carrying the salt and pepper. "We got it! You can prepare breakfast for your sisters and yourself if you want."

 

"It's too early, it would be cold before they bless us with opening their eyes." His mother joked, and smiled at Lewis. "You have a girlfriend now, boy. Go meet her. Take her to picnic. Stop by the restaurant at afternoon though, we will surely need a hand."

 

"No, no, it's alright, mama. I work here, let me do my job." Lewis tried to protest but it was in vain as her parents were already looking at him in excitement. They got up early just to shoo him, huh? They were... such sweethearts. Lewis felt himself tearing up. What did he do to deserve them?

 

"Come on, Lewis. Tell her hi from us! Also, do you need any-"

 

"No, I have enough money on me, papa. Don't get so worked up though? It's alright. We are dating for a while now."

 

"And you just told us." His mother said disapprovingly but her joy made any traces of it dissipate fast. "It's Yukino's girl, is she not? The short blue-haired girl?"

 

"When will we meet her? Maybe we should meet her family first, right, honey?" His father came up with the scariest proposal.

 

"We should take it slow, papa. I don't want to scare her, you know."

 

"Don't you two talk about family meetings and such? You two are serious about this." His mother shot a glance at his father.

 

"We are but we are just... hanging out for now. Savoring the moment." Lewis needed to talk about Arthur too, soon. But with his shyness, and considering how long it took to mention Vivi to them, it would take a very, very long time. To be honest, Arthur's presence in his.. love life had been new to him too. Exciting. Welcome. Felt right. However, it was going to be a little difficult to talk about it with others.

 

"Well, we know whatever you do, you will do it well." His father spoke. A shadow fell over his eyes. "Don't break her heart or else.."

 

"You know I would never!" Lewis gasped at the accusation.

 

"I know." He lighted up once again, smiling. "Heart beats to check on your soul, Lewis. We should always keep ourselves in check." That was true. To be a better man, and to avoid making big mistakes, he should always make conscious effort. Being good and kind required watchful heart. "Now, shoo. Go have fun!"

 

"I hope we will!"

 

"Call us if you can't make it to afternoon, boy."

 

"I will, mama! See you later, then?" He took his phone and wallet, trying to make up his mind as he went out. Vivi would be sleeping, it was her off day. She... needed sleep. It would be cruel to bother her when she was recovering from all the stress. She was getting better though.

 

Lewis felt a pain in his chest. He still felt responsible for the incident. That one investigation which went wrong. That gloomy day where they had to rush her to hospital. He was never going to forgive himself for letting that happen to her, and he had no excuse. He stopped on the tracks to look at his hands. He had strength. He had been strong enough to protect her. Yet, he couldn't. Not that day.

 

He felt shame. It was the reason he sometimes avoided meeting her, and he couldn't admit that. Seeing her wince as his hand accidentally touch at her sides made him feel on verge of tears, but he couldn't cry in front of her. She had been kind, too kind that it was crushing. She never blamed him. He... wished she had, so that this guilt would not be buried down. Maybe then he would deal with it. Not now.

 

He decided to check on Arthur, changing direction. He was not doing much better than him despite a month passing by. Arthur was honest. Transparent. Clear. He was doubting their work as investigators now, more than ever. He had always been reluctant, saying risking their lives over small matters were idiotic at best. Lewis had never realized the weight of those words until he witnessed Vivi's pain at that creature's hands. Could he ever redeem himself? Could he ever mute the screams from that day?

 

He clenched his fist as a tear flowed down on his cheek. He had to be strong for her... and him too. It was an accident. He did what he could, and it taught him an important lesson. He had changed.

 

Lewis was going to be strong enough to protect them. For that though, one needed to be strong mentally and emotionally. He was working on that, small steps. He would achieve his inner peace once again, but he needed to be kind to himself. Anger, though life-changing, had its place. It was a force that destroyed any threat. These matters, though, were in need of building rather than destroying. He had to make sure he acted accordingly.

 

The sun rose slowly, painting the sky with the orange and pink hues, that would soon leave their place for a beautiful baby-blue. Taking a deep breath revealed the scent of grass and bakery. The scent lured him there, and it would be a nice jest anyway. He bought some things to eat for breakfast with Arthur... also Uncle Lance if he was not busy.

 

Thankfully, Arthur was not that transparent with his uncle. Lewis was not ready to.. uh.. tell him about their new relationship. He felt his cheeks burning as the thought crossed his mind, and happiness filled his soul. He had to learn to be more discreet. He envied Arthur in moments like this. Arthur sure showed more emotions openly, his fear, sadness, anger. However, blushing at every second was not one of his weaknesses. Unlike Lewis.

 

Taking the paper bag full of deliciousness, he half-walked half-ran the remaining distance. His hunger was a force that shall not be underestimated. (Nowhere near Vivi's hunger though. She would never skip a meal, even in the direst situations. ... He hope Vivi go back to her old self soon, it wasn't hard to notice she was bothered by something lately. She hadn't been eating well either. Lewis wished he could help her close that chapter of her life like closing a parenthesis.) He soon arrived and knocked on their door, waiting. It was Arthur who opened the door, with his sleepy expression and soft eyes. Lewis had to ran after his heart before it flew away.

 

"Oh.. Lewis, it's you. Come in.." Arthur said, and Lewis could swore he was dozing off standing there.

 

"Why did you open the door without asking who is there if you didn't know it was me?"

 

"Hey, too many words you are spitting, it's too loud.." Arthur whined, and held the door open for him. "You know it's like... 6 am? Like, legit six in this cold and sad morning?"

 

"Hey now. Aren't you happy to see me?" Lewis smiled at him as he entered, keeping his voice low.

 

"I would be happier if you come at a reasonable hour..? Like, come stay the night if you are gonna wake me up anyway." Lewis did his best not to put more meaning into those words. He felt his cheeks burning anyway. "Room is upstairs but uncle is sleeping. Ugh.. Kitchen? Let's get to kitchen.."

 

"You are still half-asleep, aren't you?" Lewis couldn't get annoyed with the lack of hospitality (though he would never), Arthur was too.. sweet when he was like this?

 

"Yeah, like a reasonable person. I don't want my sleep going away. I didn't sleep much..." He whined as he led Lewis to kitchen and took a seat, putting his head on the kitchen table and closing his already half-closed eyes.

 

"Did you go to bed late again? Arthur..." Lewis said disapprovingly. Why did he refuse to take care of himself?

 

"Hey, don't be like that. I did sleep at a good hour. 2 am." Hearing him gasp made Arthur not give him time to answer. "It is better compared to all the other days. Anyway, I woke up in cold sweat at some point, and I am still feeling like I wasran over by a truck. It sucks."

 

"Are you alright? Did you eat too much before going to bed or something?" Lewis reached to his hair timidly, and patted him a few times. Arthur did not object.

 

"Nah. I don't know and I don't care. I just wanna sleep."

 

"D-do you want  me to-..?"

 

Arthur opened one eye and looked at him, smiling sheepishly. "You are cool. Also, you came here anyway. You knew I would be sleeping."

 

"I don't have anyone else to bother at this hour." Lewis confessed, smiling.

"See? I know you." They chuckled quietly at six in the morning, with Lewis' fingers between the golden locks of his hair. Lewis felt something settling down inside of him, and his heart marched to a peaceful melody. They stayed like that for a while, and Arthur fell asleep. The guy deserved it, so he let him at it. His stomach growled, and sadly his hand parted with the soft hair. He reached to paper bag and took out a pastry, eating slowly. Maybe he should check if there was anything to drink in the fridge, but it was Uncle Lance's house too.

 

He sighed. The days they shared a room together crossed his mind. When he was always there to make sure Arthur went to bed early, and in return Arthur kept him grounded when Lewis were cleaning the house instead of dealing with his problems. They would never miss the college and the hellish weeks of finals, but those times they shared were indeed a joy. He... wondered if their relationship worked and... provided them with means to be together again. Vivi sounded so sure when Lewis spilled the beans about his worries, assuring him things would work out. He wanted to believe her, but at the same time it was more complicated than that.

 

Leaving one pastry for Arthur and one for his uncle, Lewis finished off the rest. He stood up to go wash his hands, but Arthur held his hand, stopping him. "Stay..."

 

"I will be back, Artie, just-"

 

"Lewis, please..." He asked gently, and his voice sounded heavy with sorrow. Lewis sat back to his chair, looking at Arthur who was hiding his face away from him. Did he wake up just now or was he already awake when he stood up?

 

They shared the peaceful yet confused silence. Lewis would have put a hand around his waist if Arthur was not clinging to his hand still.

 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Arthur whispered, the tone breaking Lewis' heart. Well...

 

"Just trust me." Lewis said. They had just started dating, and it had been amazing. It was natural to have doubts when things were very unpredictable around them but-...

 

"You don't get it. I... I mean... There is something wrong. Not with someone specifically. Something is going very wrong, and I... I feel like something worse is coming. I am scared, Lewis."

 

A silence stood between them, understanding. Lewis would have wave off his worried and fears so easily if it had been before the incident, but he had come to trust his instincts. He could be right about this.

 

"How can I help you?"

 

"There is nothing you can do." Arthur said, trembling slightly as he took even smaller space. "It's too late now. I... feel like we can't do anything about it. I.. I know I make no sense but please... I feel like I understand what's going on but I can't put it into words. We... We are cursed. This is going to end bad."

 

Lewis sighed, trying to relax. "Arthur..." He touched his shoulder gently to urge him to sit straight, and then gazed into his eyes. "I love you." He pulled him into a hug, a soft one. Arthur buried his face to Lewis' chest, trembling. "I am here for you. You are logical, you know there is nothing wrong. If something comes up, we will be prepared. I know we are a bit shaken since the incident. It's alright to feel scared. It's alright. Just trust me."

 

"I.. I trust you." They stayed like that, Lewis letting himself relax more for his sake. His words were alarming, but Lewis had to be strong for him. "Y-you know this is... this is the first time you said it, right?"

 

"Said what?" Lewis asked, confused.

 

"That you.. loved me." Arthur tugged at his sleeve and pulled back, looking away. A faint blush was painted on his cheeks. It took only like three seconds before they chuckled in unison.

 

"Sorry, sorry. I should have waited for  special moment. I.. I have this pastry as compensation?" Lewis joked, offering him the paper bag. Arthur shook his head and smiled.

 

"That will do." He took the bag and sighed. "I'm awake now, I guess. Morning once again?"

 

"You didn't say good morning before."

 

"Well, I do now. Besides, you came here at the most cruelest hour possible. 5am is still good, it's like... late sleeping hour. 7 am is still a safe bet, waking up for primary school. 6 though... It's just terrible."

 

"I assume you want me to act like that made solid sense?"

 

"Sir, I haven't even reached the peak of my nonsense. Fasten your seatbelt."

 

Arthur took one pastry and set the bag on the table, taking a big bite. Lewis leaned back, and tried to focus on the present. He... felt like he should send a message to someone, but he couldn't remember the day. Was he forgetting something?

 

"Arthur, do you have any plans for today?"

 

"Other than crying about my lost sleep? Nah. Shoot."

 

"Would you like to have a picnic? I don't have anything prepared but if we can buy some, and I will cook something."

 

"Uh.. I think we have some in fridge? See if there is anything good, and you can use it. We are not roomies anymore but my home is yours." Arthur smiled, and leaned his head on table once again. Lewis stood up and checked the fridge, lamenting the milk he didn't get to drink alongside pastries, and quickly made a plan with ingredients they had.

 

"Could you fetch me some eggs and butter? I will start with preparing salad and such while you are away."

 

"Okay. Do you want anything else?" Arthur stood up lazily, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and pouted, shooting a pitiful glance at Lewis. He was trying to make him feel bad for his irresponsible, sleep-deprived self. No sir. He wasn't falling for that trap, Arthur should feel bad for that.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Then I will be back in ten minutes tops? I will get my bike. See you, Lew."

 

"Take care!" Lewis said, regretting his high tone considering the fact that his uncle was still asleep. He started with washing the vegetables, but were interrupted soon enough.

 

"Lewis, can you come outside for a second?" Arthur called out from the door, and Lewis set them aside, following Arthur. He wondered why he called him, but tried to think positively. Once they were outside, the sun was bright and sky was the cute blue that filled him with warmth. What a beautiful day! "Someone stole my bike. I searched everywhere." A good day to steal someone's bike, apparently.

 

"Calm down. I am sure you left it somewhere." No one in the neighborhood would steal, Lewis was sure. They were a small town. Also Arthur's bike was heavily modified, people would have noticed if someone took it.

 

His phone buzzed. Lewis took it from his pocket and saw a message from Vivi. Ooh? She woke up really early today. He opened it.

 

My Vivi;; [It’s the bomb! Let me search further tomorrow, we can go there the day after! Thanks for sharing!]

 

Oh. He squinted at the message. Was he missing something? Arthur's phone got a notification too, and he looked just as confused.

 

"What's wrong?" Lewis asked, and Arthur showed him his phone. It was the same message, sent many times.

 

Blue;; [Crawl back to the cave you came from.]

Blue;; [Crawl back to the cave you came from.]

Blue;; [Crawl back to the cave you came from.]

 

"Her phone was broken a while ago, it's probably messing up once again." Arthur shrugged, offering a half-smile. "You should call her."

 

"What if she is still sleeping? I don't want to wake her up."

 

"Your favoritism is showing, Lewis. Anyway, send her a message. We can drop by her place if you would prefer. To see what's up?"

 

"I don't want to bother her family. It's her off day, maybe she has plans alone." She was getting better at last. He didn't want to tamper with her progress.

 

"Then I will message her, if you don't mind?" Lewis nodded, looking away.


	17. Piercing Absence of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! The story is back on tracks! Thanks for your patience, and all the kudos and comments! Hope you will enjoy the ride as it is coming to end!

Lewis sat down on the front porch, trying to ease his mind. There was no need to worry about, he himself told Vivi's parents, she just needed some time. It had been stressful couple of weeks for her, though Lewis knew it was more like months. Since the day they were going out, really. The shame crept upon him easily, grasping him harshly by the throat. Arthur made the connection between his missing bike and the disappearance of Vivi, and checking the park she usually had morning walks confirmed their suspicions. Mystery walked next to Lewis, whining. He petted his head, finally moving his gaze from the blank stare he felt imprisoned in. The puppy looked just as restless. That confirmed Lewis' own suspicions. 

 

Oh Vivi. Why would you spare even a little message? Or answer your phone..?

 

Arthur came from inside, with a glass of water in his hand. He closed the door quietly and then turned to him. "Hey, Lew. Drink this."

 

"I don't want to." He felt too tired to even offer his usual kindness. Even drinking water seemed such a chore.

 

Arthur sighed but sat on the other side of the porch, though how small it was made it pretty damn close anyway. Lewis looked at the pavement with the tired, aching eyes, taking his hand from Mystery. Arthur broke the silence. "You know, we can start asking around. Someone should have seen her. We can get inside my van and go after her."

 

"...She doesn't want to be found." Why else she would leave no messages for Lewis? Or turn off her phone. God, what did Lewis do to lose her trust? A painful whisper inside his head told him he never had it in the first place.

 

"That doesn't explain the messages she sent me this morning." Arthur dared with that calm and sad voice of his. ...It wasn't Arthur's fault but Lewis felt rage building inside of him. If he could, he would rip Arthur into shreds then and there.

 

**"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN."** He managed to hold back from the swears to some extent but the yell escaped him anyway. He tried to take a breath, too shallow. "I am her boyfriend first, and I should have come first! She didn't even tell me a thing, and those weird messages mean nothing! She wouldn't think about messaging you if she needed something! I was there for her first! You are just a... _She pitied you_ , that's all." He didn't even attempt to contain his anger. How dare he? It wasn't that Lewis didn't love Arthur, but that he loved Vivi too much to even let a thought of her being with someone else to cross his mind. Arthur should have known his place!

 

There shouldn't be anything between Vivi and Arthur. It was simple as that. ...

 

Lewis knew Vivi cared only about him, and loved only him. Why would Arthur give a damn about those messages? It was clear they were a mistake, maybe something that happened while she turned off her phone or... dropped her phone while trying to call Lewis for help. ... Was she safe and sound? Lewis wanted to calm her parents with a lie and now he was starting to fall for it as well.

 

The muffled sobs took him away from the thoughts consuming him. He turned to his left to see Arthur.. crying. Pathetic. Lewis just told the truth. There were more important matters at hand and he had no right or time to cry. This...

 

This was Lewis' fault.

 

Arthur stood up, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Lewis winced from the sight of it.

 

"Follow me. We are going to find her and you will keep your mouth **shut** if you want the ride. Got it?" The low tone of voice felt like blizzard cutting through his skin, and Lewis was dumbfounded yet nodded to the order. He stood up, knocking the door. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins, maybe due to his own words or Arthur's. He couldn't afford thinking about what just happened or he felt he would unravel. Forcing a smile on his face, he brushed off the family's concern for the yelling from earlier, asked for Mystery's leash and moved on. He wanted to get to back seats, but it would be too.. awkward. The front it is.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

She was not in town and it was getting dark. Arthur did not seem bothered by it though, still driving around, stopping only to ask people if they had seen Vivi, showing her photograph, the one they took a few days ago, together. All four of them, happy. Vivi looked sad despite the smile, as usual. Lewis felt the pain gnawing on his heart. This was his fault somehow, he just knew it. He should have noticed her slipping away. He should have been there for her. Maybe the kind words were to blame, the foolish notion of leaving her alone by giving her space. She needed someone to snap her out of it, whatever it might be.

 

He failed her in more ways than one. His gaze checked on Arthur in fear. He seemed angry but did not utter a word to Lewis. Every moment raised the tension but none of them acted on it. ...Lewis even managed to mess up their... relationship. Vivi was the only one who was holding them together and with her gone, it was so easy to head to wrong path. Everything she worked for, for whatever reason, was falling apart in her absence. She didn't deserve this.

 

Lewis sighed. Think. Where could she be if not in town? What was she up to, going on investigations alone for some adventure? Haha...

 

Hah.

 

Oh...

 

"Do you think she has gone to investigate something herself?" Lewis managed to ask nervously.

 

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure she wasn't in town first." So he knew already? Lewis raised an eyebrow but turned his gaze back to road. Where could she go? The abandoned nursing home from before came to his mind. The place that Lewis failed to protect Vivi from. He could see the pattern of his miserable mistakes. A disgrace of a boyfriend.

 

"Maybe the nursing home?" They never went back there again, and the creature was already defeated so there was no reason. Did she want to see that place once again? To make sure it was cleaned? To conclude the investigation? Vivi was an idealist after all. It made sense she would go alone too, since the place was... as safe as a haunted place could be.

 

Arthur considered it for a moment. "Why would she turn her phone off?"

 

"She would have needed to lie to me when I ask where she was, since she is doing something she shouldn't be."

 

"What a great relationship you have with your girlfriend, Lewis. I am impressed." Arthur said bitterly. "Better than what we have though, I will give you that."

 

Lewis kept quiet, avoiding any eye-contact. It was good that he was driving, he had to keep his eyes on road. After a long while, he couldn't help but talk though. "So are we going there or not?"

 

"Remember the reason she dragged us there in the first place? She was looking for a certain place. I think I know now." He pierced daggers at Lewis. "The next mission we were talking about. The skull-shaped cave. What are the chances of her going there?"

 

"It's... possible. That place became really popular on net lately, she was very curious about it from the start too. Wouldn't she wait for us to go there?"

 

"Well, I have no clue, but I am not going to sit around and leave her in danger." At least there was something they could agree on. ... As Lewis calmed down, the realization of them falling apart dawned on him. He.. messed up big time there. But it didn't matter. How could Vivi message Arthur before him? It wasn't likely, and Arthur shouldn't have humored the idea.

 

"We have the equipment ready in the back, let's go." Lewis said, looking back to both Mystery and the bag laying around from the last time. ... Everywhere carried a fragment of fond memories they all had together, and they were piercing through him with every gaze.

 

"Could you get the navigation going?" Arthur muttered under his breath, and Lewis reached to the map on the side, spotting the cave.

 

It was going to be a somewhat long journey.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

The silence grew louder and Lewis could not take it. He had to talk, do something, ease his mind of the worries and the panic. Vivi had nothing with her, no one, and it would be dangerous journey on bike. What was this girl thinking? Did she really trust Lewis that little? They.. were pretty serious about their relationship, and thought about sharing a lifetime together. Why would she go alone? And what's with the messages? It didn't make sense... Oh.

 

"You realized she was going there due to her messages, I take it." Lewis commented.

 

"Yeah. Kinda."

 

"It wasn't that meaningless then."

 

"It is an old message she sent me, actually. She copy-pasted it."

 

"... Why wouldn't she write a new one?"

 

"Hell if I know, Lewis. It doesn't make sense. Unless her keyboard stopped working and.. Oh." Her phone was recently broken after all. "I am sure I had fixed it though. Maybe she dropped it on her way." Lewis agreed with small huff. "Well, if she made it to cave, she could either go inside or come back riding my bike. It has been a day. The bike is probably broken, so we should check the road as we go."

 

Alright. Great. Vivi was all alone, with no means of transportation, in an abandoned roadside or a cave. Sweet heavens, he was going to lose his mind. His breathing was getting too unsteady.

 

"I know I am a jerk today, I am sorry. I just... Vivi will be alright, right? We can find her before she gets in any trouble... right?"

 

Arthur snorted, and after a while sighed. "Yeah. She is smart, she may have hitchhiked by now. The driver didn't have a phone probably, or else she would have called us.. oh, you. **Because only thing that matters is her calling you during an emergency**!" Ouch. They both didn't want to admit she didn't care enough to call them to notify or get in trouble that made her unable to do so. Lewis hoped it was the former, please.

 

"Arthur, I.. I am sorry." He was right. He shouldn't have focused that when there was a risk of Vivi being in danger. It was just.. a terrible, exhausting day, both physically and emotionally. "Do you really...?"

 

"Not the right time, Lewis! Wow. You are really opening that topic to talk now." 

 

"Well, do you..?" Lewis asked, afraid. Did he really have feelings for her too?

 

Arthur muttered something but the words died out before he caught them. He changed his mind and fell silent.

 

Lewis gave his attention to side of the road, checking for any indication Vivi was there. The road was empty except few cars now and then but that was it. ... Wait.

 

"Arthur! The bike!" It was in perfect condition, with Arthur's own design that made it stood out as the car passed by it. Arthur hit the brakes and got out of the car without waiting. Lewis followed with Mystery tagging along.

 

Arthur ran towards it, and crouched down to inspect it. "Vivi was really going for that cave, but why would she leave the bike here?"

 

"It would be hard to ride it that long." Vivi, what did you do?

 

Arthur took the bike, and without allowing Lewis to help, place it to bike rack of the van. "Let's move." Arthur said, and Lewis wanted to hold him by hand and ask him to forgive him, but there was no time. Mystery seemed nervous so he took him to front seat as he got in the car. After the seatbelt he let the puppy curl up on his lap.

 

After a while the road took them inside a creepy forest full of dead trees. The leave fell, yes, but they did not seem natural at all. Standing tall, with the branches almost curling and twisting. Straight out of a horror show. Normally Arthur would be whining by now but now there was only silence. The forest felt even darker than the night itself, despite the lights on.

 

Some branches came on top of each other in a way to shape skulls at the first glance. And soon 'welcomed' the really weird, skull shaped cave. There was an ominous green light coming from inside, and two holes that looked like eye-sockets, the entrance shaped like a mouth. The cave felt like... calling to him. Pulling him towards it. Lewis shuddered. The signs indicated death in front of the entrance, but Lewis could already see that.

 

This was not an investigation. He just needed to go inside, call out for Vivi, and she would run to his arms. There was no way she went deeper to investigate this blood-curdling cave herself, right?

 

Vivi, please don't.

 

Mystery growled slightly as they got out of the car and Arthur went to take the backpacks and equipments. Lewis went to take his, and the flashlights were magically nowhere to be found. "Arthur, have you seen the flashlights?"

 

"I thought you had them." He sighed. "We don't have any?" Well.. Lewis was ready to calm Arthur down but instead Arthur took a few steps to look around, and saw conveniently placed torch near the cave. Maybe the local authorities left some? They couldn't stop the curious from going inside, so they would at least help them? It didn't sound likely but it was better than accepting everything about this cave but weird.

 

Arthur lighted the torch and waited for Lewis and Mystery come. Alright. This was weird, how forward Arthur was being. He acted like he had nothing to fear, or... everything to lose. To be there for Vivi, Arthur let go of his fears for her. Love changed people.. Lewis felt the jealousy rising deep in his heart but this time managed to suppress it. There was no time.

 

"Come on." Arthur said, and Lewis smiled sadly as they joined Arthur. He was indeed in love with her.

 

A shadow crept over them.


	18. Unreliable Narrator

"Now we gotta be on alert. I don't want any of you to wander off without me, understood? We can't afford to split up." Arthur spoke, drawing a quiet chuckle from Lewis. It was cute how he was rambling off to suppress his fear, the confident stance looking on him like an extra-large dress. Lewis had the urge to take the lead (like he always did), pushing Arthur behind him to protect, but the golden man was changing right before him, and Lewis did not want to hold him back from overcoming his fears. His chuckle died on his lips when the fear of losing her settled once again, and his body tensed up just by the chills of the anxiety so familiar nowadays.

 

"Vivi! Are you here, sweetie? We are here!" Lewis called out as he fastened the belt of the gear, holding a rope in hand just in case. Not that there were holes they could fall in, just keeping his promise to Vivi to be safe. Also, he had to do something with his hands before he started clenching his fists too hard due to the overflowing emotions bitter and cold.

 

"Vivi!" Arthur shouted too, and there was no reply yet. She would hear them soon. It felt like a hand closed around Lewis' heart and dug its nails deep into it, shooting waves of pain and heart-wrenching sorrow. It.. It wasn't that grim, he was totally exaggerating. He was such a drama queen sometimes. Ha ha. Even if Vivi was not here, she would be elsewhere, probably searching for a phone to contact them. She was more capable than both of the boys combined.

 

The search continued for an eternity, and Lewis was getting slower with time, the sorrow freezing his body like it froze his heart. He took ragged breaths and fall on his knees, gasping. Arthur ran over, opening his mouth to say something. Lewis.. couldn't focus. This place felt disturbingly familiar, and his emotions were piercing through his heart. Every second felt.. too personal in here. A part of him didn't want anyone to see. His own eyes were sure as hell never saw this place, but it felt.. too real. A deja vu, perhaps. His worries taking his mind off to elsewhere, for him to calm about Vivi for a moment. A different kind of panic to shake things up.

 

"You are not claustrophobic, are you? Though I suspect there is not much air in here, it feels.." Lewis glanced at Arthur in a mix of fear and uncomfortable sorrow. Arthur paused, and avoided his gaze. "What am I doing? Sorry, Lew. Just... Breathe. I am sure this cave cannot be that big, we will sure find the end of it soon." Arthur put the torch near and  knelt down pulling him to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Lewis fought for every breath but soon saw the results, easing enough to return the hug.

 

"Where is she?" Lewis managed to say weakly.

 

"I am sure somewhere close, Mystery would not be all worked-up and sniffing around otherwise. Just believe in us. We are a team, and probably one of the best ones at that. I am sure we will find her and get out of here soon." Getting out sounded so good right now.

 

Lewis stood up with his help, and continued their search in this unexpected creepy maze. There was no smell at first, and later he could swore he just smelled her perfume. "She is here." Lewis alerted Arthur. "She is here, Arthur! Come!" Lewis took his hand and dragged him behind as he ran towards the darker path ahead of them.

 

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

A crossroads came before them. Lewis halted, and they inspected the signs. A skull. Danger. Duh.

 

"One of these ways, we have to split up!" There was no way he could wait any longer to get to Vivi.

 

"I said NO!" Arthur took back his hand. "This place is haunted, Lewis! We have to stay close!"

 

"It will take longer to argue-"

 

"Remember last time! I am not messing around anymore. You will listen to me and you will do it now!" Arthur took the left path, his hand moved in hurry, asking him to follow. "I am in charge for once since you guys always come up with the worst ideas! What the hell is up with us putting our lives at risk for these stupid adventures?! Why are we so out of our minds? We could have stayed in like any other reasonable guy do but NO, we have to challenge life in the worst ways possible!" He huffed and clenched his fist, like he wanted to punch the cave wall. Arthur wouldn't.

 

"This is the LAST time I am allowing you two to chase around for glory, by putting both you and me in danger! This is the last investigation. No more. I will not let you guys do one more stupid thing again. It ended in hospital last time for heaven's sake! Why are we still making these terrible choices? Why couldn't she just... stop?" The angry rant slowly died off.

 

There was no one behind him.

 

"Lewis?.."

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

In a blink of eye, Arthur was gone. Did he really rant his way into splitting-up? That was embarrassingly cute, and highly dangerous. Lewis both wanted to laugh and run after him, also weep on the ground. Probably all. "Arthur, I am here! Helloooo?" Did he go left or right?  Lewis was lost, really.

 

"Mystery..." He.. wasn't around either. So at least he was with Arthur. Great. He totally didn't need any company when the cave crept him this much anyway.

 

He took a deep breath and decided to wait for Arthur to come back before choosing which path. It would be wiser, and maybe Arthur would forgive him when he saw Lewis listened. He was ready to shout out again, but the scent of her perfume came strongly once again. It was coming from the maze-like roads that had led there. Lewis had to go back. This meant Vivi was moving around, and she was probably lost! It had been a day, she needed help if she really spent all of it in there!

 

He ran towards the scent. "Vivi! I'm here! I will find you! I am coming, Vivi!" The cave walls were a blur as he tried to reach to her, the green hues hurting his eyes showing up at light touched, but black and vast road ahead of him still lingered. It was as if the darkness grew as Lewis went further from Arthur and Mystery into the nothingness that beckoned him.

 

He stumbled upon a rock and tumbled down in most noisy way possible. The cave held a vendetta for him as it scratched and played around with him until he hit a wall and finally stopped his fall. He could swear he broke a rib or two, but the vision in front of him made him forget everything that was on his mind.

 

The stalagmites shone in a turquoise that reminded Lewis of someone very dear to him. The place felt like it was suited for and changed for his Vivi, as if the cave welcomed her. For some reason, he felt incredibly calm as he gazed through the crystals. This place was... alright. Felt like a second home. The wet spots on his knees and shirt did not bother him. He could feel Vivi was close. He could breathe the scent of her perfume. There was no way Vivi was in danger. Lewis was there now.

 

"You are safe, Lewis." He told himself, and took a breath.

 

"I needed to warn you. You can return to them soon, though I fail to see the reason why." He...talked to himself again...? It was clearly his voice, but... his lips weren't moving.

 

"Well, proper introductions are in order." Lewis raised his gaze slowly once he spotted the black figure in front of him, which slowly burned in pink flames. "I am from future but not your future, hopefully, and I am here to ask you one question before we proceed."

 

It was him. The visage he was seeing, with hollow eyes and pink lights inside, an haunting replica of his own features.  The black suit he wore gave the impression of a funeral nearby. The cold glance and straight line of the lips soon changed into a clenched teeth and narrowed eyes with a burning rage. **"Where is my wife?"**

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

"Your... wife? I... I don't think I follow, who are you again..?" Lewis said, taking a few steps back, managing to sneak a pocket-knife into his hand. You can't be too careful around supernatural being and this ghost was sure as hell one of the examples.

 

The ghost pinched the bridge of his nose, growling. "How can you wander around with no one beside you, in a cave that is meant to..." The mouthed words did not make any sound, and the ghost seemed to notice this as well, stopping and shaking his head. "Great. I can't even talk freely around your unwise and immature decisions. Makes sense."

 

It was a good thing Arthur was not around this shape-shifting ghost, Lewis thought as he tried to glance back to plan his way out in a possible chase. What if the ghost managed to beat him and went to Arthur and Mystery's side, fooling them like he was Lewis? He had to make sure it did not get that chance.  Buying time for them to arrive or get out of the cave was the better choice, he decided. He would humor its wishes and questions.

 

"So you..." The ghost crossed its arms and looked at him again, up and down, stood over him as if the flaming hair was not menacing enough. "...are definitely a mess. The last time I was making a fashion with that red spots did not end well." It patted his shoulder and glided his hand towards the scratched elbows from the fall. Lewis winced. "You are here, at least. Tell me, where is that treacherous man and the proud abomination?"

 

Lewis stood in silence, pressing his hand to elbow that bleed somewhat.  It possibly meant his partner and Mystery, but it could be a trap to confirm who else was there. Also, he had no time for this, Vivi was waiting for him. ... On the other hand, Arthur's safety demanded to keep the ghost at bay.

 

"You are the quiet type, I forgot. You haven't answered any of my questions, present me. We need to cooperate if you want your heart intact to your body." He paused and extended his arms as he chuckled. Like he overcame an obstacle that was on his way. "Ahem. What do you know? Where are you going? Where is everyone? Let's not waste our time, shall we?"

 

"I do not know what you are on about? I really don't have time for this." Lewis said softly not to anger the ghost staring at him. "Make way."

 

"You look really shaken and a mess. You know you can't go around without me following and getting my answers out of you one way or other, dear me. Please make this easy on both of us. I am not seeing her anywhere and I will not hesitate to go for you or your friend's throats if you do not prove you did not hurt her."

 

"Who are you talking about? You do not even make sense!" Lewis barked out in frustration, huffing and looking at  him, standing higher. "Threaten me one more time, I dare you."

 

"Ooh. Interesting. We were brave even before our downfall, huh?" The ghost seemed to consider for a second, and stepped back. "Fine. I am looking for Vivi, the blue-haired girl you must have seen by now. Also, the treacherous blond man who shall we dealt with before he deals with  you. Clear enough, I hope?"

 

... The ghost meant her by "wife"?! Lewis oh so much wanted to punch it there and then but held back purely to stay away from trouble. "I am looking for her too. She is missing since yesterday." And he felt he found the culprit: the thing he was looking at. "You didn't see her?"

 

"I materialized in your plane of existence a few minutes ago so no, I am not the one who failed her. I did not see her and I need you to find her as soon as possible."

 

Lewis still did not trust it. "Then get out of my way." He snapped at last.

 

"And let you go around aimlessly, like you have been doing..?" The ghost pointed in his general direction. "You are wiser than declining help when her well-being is in question, Lewis." It urged, and waited silently for a response as he tapped his foot to ground. Until the realization dawned on it and it gasped. "I am the prime suspect in your eyes due to my timing. Damn. Well, I take back the aggressive things I said, present me. I need you to work with me, not against me. I will not stop you from your way, but let me come with you so we can find her faster, alright? Also, that blade of yours might come handy, but not inside your hand." Lewis noticed the pocket knife biting into his skin slightly due to clenched fists, and let his hand loose, holding the knife with the other. "You think she headed towards here, right? I can sense something is.. different about this place as well. I do not think you mortals will be safe stepping further, but you have no choice." That was right. And his mind started to fell... foggy as soon as he let go of his anger towards the ghost too. The place seemed so calming once he relaxed. Everything seemed... so serene.

 

"Lead the way."

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`❉`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

The silence grew louder and the presence of ghost felt like a dream as time passed with the investigation. The crossroads seemed infinite, and roads led to same places, tempting Lewis to test it with leaving a battery on a rock, only to find it once again, confirming his theory.

 

"It does not lead to anywhere but here. It is not your doing, isn't it?" Lewis asked, not looking behind in hopes to be free from the ghost. Unfortunately, the ghost answered.

 

"Not intentionally, no. I fear it might be tied to my presence, I am not supposed to be here separate from our body. I am guessing Vivi did not have this problem. Hope she did not have to stay on this plane of existence longer than necessary, also." It sighed, and stopped floating behind him. "You might need to continue on your own, but before that we need to talk."

 

"You are wasting my time."

 

"Am I? You are not processing what is happening, understandably since you are having one hell of a day, but you need to focus. I am here to guide you so you can get out of here with her." Lewis turned back to face the ghost, and crossed his arms.

 

"What do you want?" He was losing his mind. He couldn't panic about it either, it was indeed one hell of day.

 

"The location of Arthur and Mystery. Some details on Vivi's disappearance. Tell me anything important for your escape and I will aid you."

 

"How can I trust you? You-"

 

"Yes, yes, I said I would kill Arthur for you, how terrible of me. Well, I am not sorry but I regret saying it to your face. Now, what's going on?"

 

This was unbelievable but he felt he needed to talk to it. "Arthur is on the opposite direction from here, there was a crossroad with two ways and a sign with a skull, I think. The walls also looked more green." The turquoise all around was much more welcome. "I won't tolerate to hunt you down if anything happens to him. Do not test me."

 

"That's fine. Vivi?"

 

"She has been talking about this place for a while now, and yesterday she ran away with Arthur's bike at night. We found the bike midway on side of the road to this cave, and she left no other trace. Just text messages to Arthur after her disappearance."

 

"How so?"

 

"An old text he sent to him, copy pasted three times. 'Crawl back to the cave you came from'."

 

"That's... something. She is unable to..." The ghost's hair went out, as well as the flames coursing through its body. "She is unable to write something herself, then. But she gave you a hint. That's..."

 

"Concerning. Yes." Lewis and the ghost turned to side, holding their elbows and sighing as they looked down. "I am sure she is alright."

 

"She is supposed to be alright. No harm is meant to come to her. This was a not a threat we foresaw when we planned this."

 

"Planned what?" Lewis asked, dusting of his pants and reaching to a bottle water.

"I cannot tell you. It does not make sense to you anyway, right?" Lewis nodded and drank some water. His throat was thankful. "Good. I have some ha- business to do. Find her and get out of the cave. ... Wait... No." It looked defeated. "Join the other once you found her. Take care of her, Lewis."

 

"You don't need to tell me that." Lewis said as he put the empty bottle back to his bag and headed towards the crossroads again, this time he could feel something changing and... the calming feeling settling once again.

 

The comfort of the welcoming aura as he walked held him steady on his feet. He managed to finally see the new parts of the cave, the spell from before broken once the ghost wasn't with him. The comfort did not last very long as the road got narrower and narrower till he could barely squeeze in. He decided to go back as no one in their right mind would go this far and head to other road, but light hitting one of the stalagmites into the end of this deadly trap revealed something Lewis could not leave behind.

 

"VIVI!" The narrow road headed to a small space where his love was laying down, with her skin too pale that screamed anything but... death.

 

He forced his way into the end of the road, where her body was laying on the cold ground. He couldn't care about the surface digging into his flesh or the possibility of being stuck in there before even reaching her. He had to!

 

"Vivi! Can you hear me? Vivi!" 

 

With one last push he managed to get inside the space that kept her a prisoner of time. He knelt down, reaching to check for her heartbeat.

 

With the touch, he felt a shock through his body and immense pain, followed by something he could never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the endgame now.
> 
> ....
> 
> OK, joke aside, we are finally wrapping up this story. Also I missed my sweet boys, I missed writing them.


End file.
